Heaven's Gate: Princess
by DramaDelicacy
Summary: --"Kill the Princess of Fire Country. Her name is Haruno Sakura." It was just another mission. xSasuxSakux
1. Prologue

-

.Heaven's Gate: Princess.

-

-

- - -

Prologue

-

The candle lit only the tinniest space of the dark room. Uchiha Sasuke knelt in front of a dark figure.

"You understand your mission," Matsuo Tabi spoke. Sasuke nodded once. "It didn't sound as simple, the Princess will be heavily guarded, that's why you need to gain her trust."

Sasuke nodded once again.

"The Princess herself," Matsuo Tabi paused, Sasuke waited. "You don't need to understand the reason even though you _do_ know. She is dangerous and her death will not only save our clan but it will save the world."

Sasuke nodded again.

As a shinobi, his job was to only listen to orders and do them right. Then he will be granted shelter and food. That was enough. No questions asked and he will be okay.

"I told them you are one of our best shinobi, and you _are_," Matsuo Tabi continued. "I have succeeded in convincing them that they needed one. All you have to do now is gain her trust and you will survive."

He remembered the story his teammate, Suigetsu, told him about. How freaked out the palace's guards were when he sneaked in and how Matsuo punched him just a little as a part of the act, and how he retreated and how hilarious he found the act was.

He remembered Suigetsu told him something was holding him back for a while before Matsuo "punched" him. Whatever it was prevented him from breaking into the Princess's room as planned.

Matsuo didn't say a word about that one incident.

"Matsuo-san," Sasuke was curious. Matsuo raised one eyebrow at him.

"Yes?" he asked.

"In what way is the Princess dangerous?"

It took another silence, the crickets were cricketing noisily outside and the owls hooted endlessly. And then it was dead silent.

"In a way that could kill us all."

Sasuke knew that was the end of the talk. He bowed once again and stood up.

"Be careful." Matsuo warned him. He looked at him for one second and then leaped out from the window.

The order ran fresh in his mind as he played it again.

"_Kill the Princess of Fire Country. Her name is _Haruno Sakura."

-

-

- - -

That's about it for the Prologue. Not so long, I know.

Reviews are appreciated.

~ButterCan'tFly.


	2. Fire Country

-

.Heaven's Gate: Princess.

-

-

- - -

One: Fire Country.

-

It was a long journey, from Water Country to Fire. It took Sasuke a whole three days to finally arrive in the forest of the country. It took him another day to arrive at Fire Country's gate. He stopped and looked at the enormous gate. On the top of the opened gate was a Kanji writing that said "Fire".

Izumo and Kotetsu spotted him. They jumped and landed in front of him. Sasuke looked at the two shinobi with his dark eyes. They wore the shinobi uniform from Fire Country, Sasuke could see that. Green vest with red spiral on the back, the metal protectors on their heads got a symbol that must be the country's symbol.

"Have you got any business in the country, young man?" Kotetsu spoke.

Sasuke looked at him once again and then turned to his bag. He took out a green scroll and handed it to him. Kotetsu opened it and then read it. Izumo narrowed his eyes, he looked at Sasuke suspiciously.

"I understand," Kotetsu said, closing the scroll. He moved aside and Izumo followed him although his eyes never left Sasuke. "Wait here, someone will come and bring you to the palace."

Sasuke nodded once and the two shinobi went back to their post, Izumo was still staring at Sasuke.

"I don't like the kid's look," Izumo whispered to Kotetsu when they were on their post. "Something tells me he's not someone to be trusted."

"I feel the same thing," Kotetsu started to scribble some stuff down on a piece of paper. "But he's the bodyguard sent for Princess Sakura. Even though we don't like him, he's going to be the one protecting our Princess."

Izumo sighed and turned back to his own paper and started writing as well.

"You know if Hideyoshi Kuno gets his slimy hand on the Princess we would all die," Kotetsu reminded him again.

"I know, I know," Izumo shook his head. "You don't have to go into the details, I already know." He looked at Sasuke and sighed again. "I just hope that boy has what it takes to protect the Princess. What she possessed inside her is too dangerous to fall into the hands of people like Hideyoshi Kuno."

Kotetsu nodded and looked at Sasuke seriously.

"I think he have what it takes," he muttered. "I mean Matsuo Tabi himself said this boy is the best shinobi they have."

"Let's cross our fingers and hope so." Izumo said.

A shinobi in white vest and black pants came not long after, she was wearing a cat mask and there was a red tattoo on her left arm that looked like the symbol on the protector but was different in shape. She carried a long katana on her back and scrolls around her waist. She bowed in front of him before introducing herself.

"My name is Ten-ten," the shinobi said, her hair was braided and was almost passing her waist. "I am an ANBU, one of the Princess's special guards. Follow me."

The ANBU leaped up toward the sky and Sasuke followed. Ten-ten waved at both Izumo and Kotetsu and they waved back.

"ANBU…" Sasuke muttered, he narrowed his eyes as he looked at the shinobi in front of him. Ten-ten stopped suddenly and they stood on a red roof. She pointed to the distance and turned to him.

"Over that clouds, is the palace, you'll get lost if you don't tie yourself with me," she took out a rope from her bag and gave it to him; Sasuke snorted but did as he's told. "You are quite proud of yourself aren't you kid?"

Sasuke glared at her at the word "kid".

"Let me tell you something about us ANBU," Ten-ten looked back at Sasuke's glare. "ANBU is short for _Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai_, meaning we are the Special Assassination and Tactical Squad. You _don't _want to mess with us, kid. I see you are strong but you really shouldn't underestimate others."

"I heard you let your guards down the other night when Matsuo Tabi stopped the intruder for you," Sasuke said. "I don't see the part on how professional you all are."

"Oh then Matsuo Tabi missed the part that at the time we ANBU are not yet called," Ten-ten stroke back. "The captain of the palace's guards had no idea how dangerous the threat was already. After the attack, they panicked and called us right away."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. And then he was holding back a gasp on the next second.

"You _really_ don't want to mess with us, kid," Ten-ten's katana was around his neck. "If you're not the one sent to protect the princess I _will_ kill you here already."

It was quiet for a few moments and then Ten-ten withdrew her sword from his neck.

"We should be going," she looked at the sky. "Anytime now assassins and kidnappers from all over the world would be coming for the princess."

Sasuke followed Ten-ten, tied to her, as they entered the clouds.

"Hold the rope," Ten-ten ordered. "We're entering an illusion already, you better hold on."

Sasuke did as he was told. The illusion started to take place. In the clouds were a battle field, filled with dead bodies and blood. It felt hot and Sasuke's sweat was dripping. An arrow missed his head by an inch and he stared at the field in shock.

"Calm down kid," Ten-ten called out. "Remember, it's just an illusion."

And then, it was all gone. They were back in the clouds and they could see the palace from afar. It was big, pink petals were everywhere: Sakura's petals. Sasuke smiled a little, no wonder there were Sakura petals everywhere, the name of the princess clearly said _Haruno Sakura_. And then the palace, a big palace with brown roof and white walls, shinobi with the same clothes and masks as Ten-ten was everywhere and they all looked up as they zoomed by.

Ten-ten stopped in the garden and cut the rope. She turned as a woman in kimono walked toward them; the woman had peppermint, grayish colored eyes and white blond hair. She wore a white kimono with purple flowers on them. Both Ten-ten and the woman bowed in front of one another. The woman turned to Sasuke and blushed once.

"Is this the man?" she turned to Ten-ten. Sasuke didn't miss the part where Ten-ten rolled her eyes.

"Yes, he's the one," Ten-ten said, pushing Sasuke forward. "I need to patrol the East side of the town; I'll leave him to you, Ino."

Ino nodded and turned to Sasuke.

"Shall we?" she gestured as her face reddened again.

Sasuke can't help but smirk. He nodded and followed her. They walked passed koi ponds, like every palace's had, and into halls. It was so big Sasuke would get lost if he walked by himself, but he spent his time trying to concentrate on remembering the way. And then they finally stopped.

Ino opened the door and stepped inside; she turned and said "Wait here" to Sasuke before closing the door.

He heard murmurs inside and then a sigh.

Ino opened the door again, a wide grin across her face and then she nodded. She walked out and nodded once again.

"She's expecting you," she smiled. And then she walked away. Sasuke looked at Ino's back until she was gone around the corner. He sighed and opened the door.

"You're about my age." The statement was a shocked one.

He raised his head and he finally saw her.

-

-

- -

Hello again. I won't be writing anymore until about Wednesday or so.

Thanks for all that reviewed the Prologue.

Once again, reviews are appreciated.

~ButterCan'tFly.


	3. Pink and Green

-

.Heaven's Gate: Princess.

-

-

- - -

Two: Pink and Green.

-

She was sitting on her bed, a _futon_, with a white, opened scroll on her lap. Her eyes were staring straight into Sasuke and he felt a slight chill running down his spine.

He quickly knelt in front of her and she smiled.

"What is your name?" she asked but he dared not raised his head.

"Uchiha Sasuke." He said. She narrowed her eyes and he felt another gush of chill running through him.

"I see," she said. "Are you a relative to a shinobi named Uchiha Itachi?"

Sasuke froze as the name of his brother was mentioned. He bowed deeper.

"Yes," he said. "He _was_ my brother."

Sakura smiled and sighed, she took a brush and dipped them in the ink and then she started writing on the scroll.

"He's a good man," she said, sadness in her tone. "The best bodyguard I could ever ask for."

Sasuke remembered the day his brother was sent to guard a princess from a country. He had no idea it was _this_ princess and _this_ country. He nodded once and Sakura smiled again.

"You can raise your head," she said. "It's okay, I won't bite." He knew she must be smiling.

He nodded and looked up and saw her, _really_ saw her. He tried not to gasp. But he was sure; he was now looking at an angel. Her hair _was_ pink, and he couldn't help but wonder how on earth can it be _pink_? Her eyes were the ones that attracted him first. Two perfect orbs, he could see different shades of green in her eyes: dark green, light green, peppermint, emerald. It, somehow, reflected the power she had on her country. Her skin shone brilliantly under the sun's light. She was, as he had predicted, smiling. Her lips were pink as well, but not the kind of pink with lipstick on, it was just the natural color of woman's lips.

"It's really nice to meet you," she said. "You and your brother are alike."

He bowed again and heard her sigh.

"Thank you," he muttered.

"I am sorry," she said suddenly and he raised his head. "For the death of your brother, it is not my fault though. I am just sorry that you have to lose a member of your family."

He stared at her, shocked. Even he had no idea what had caused the death of his brother. She looked at his expression and placed her brush down. And then she looked at him again.

"Would you like me to tell you how he died?" she asked him. He was unable to answer so she just stayed quiet. After a while, he nodded.

"May I ask you a favor though, your Highness?" he looked at her and she raised an eyebrow, curious. She looked at his expression and nodded. "Tell me the good stuffs."

He could see she was surprised by his request, her eyes widened slightly and she laughed. A tinkling laugh that sounded like a bell, he can't help but rolled his eyes at this. She just kept on impressing him minute by minute.

"It's all good," she composed herself after a while. "Don't worry."

He nodded and she started.

"He died a noble death, protecting me," she said. "His body is buried on the royal cemetery. Let me show you." She stood up, and he saw how tall she was. Slightly shorter than he was, her hair was let loose and it fell gracefully behind her back. He looked at it once again and it was indeed _pink_. Her kimono was white with pink Sakura petals and he looked away to roll his eyes.

Sakura sighed and he followed her, they didn't exit from the door he came in earlier. There was another door behind her and she walked into the darkness.

"I know the Uchiha clan is able to control the fire," she said, she was somewhere in front of him but it was too dark to see anything. "I would like some light please."

He nodded in the darkness, feeling stupid knowing she wouldn't be able to see his head bobbed, and did as he was told. The dark room was lit and he could see that it was actually empty. She walked toward a dark hall and he followed. At the end of the hall was a dead end.

Sakura raised her hand to the wall and a pattern was formed on her palm. The wall groaned and moved aside. Behind the wall, was a garden, again it was filled with Sakura trees. But there were tombstones on the ground. Three of them, two on one side of the garden and the other one just the opposite. Sasuke knew the one alone was his brother's.

"Come," she called out to him and they walked toward the two tombstones. Sasuke looked at the other tombstone confused. Sakura stopped in front of the one on the left side. She knelt and closed her eyes; her hands were in front of her chest. "You should pray for him too." She turned to Sasuke and stood up, making place for him. He looked at the name carved on the stone, his brother's. He did what she did and prayed.

"Who's that one?" he turned to the one tombstone standing alone. Sakura turned to the stone and frowned.

"It wasn't there before," she said.

Sasuke was alarmed right away. He stood between her and the tombstone with his hand on his katana. Sakura's eyes were on the stone and she sighed.

"Good job scaring my bodyguard," she said, Sasuke's eyes didn't leave the stone but he was confused. "Father."

The stone wriggled and a big man came out from it. He had long, spiky gray hair. A wart was on the left side of his nose. He grinned. A red line under both of his eyes all the way down to his jaw, he was, oddly, not wearing any royal clothing. Instead, he wore a kimono that people used for travelling with a big scroll on his back.

"Huh?" Sasuke couldn't help but had his mouth hanged open. The man looked at Sasuke's expression and started laughing.

"Father," Sakura complained, her tone annoyed. "Stop standing on people's nerve. He's an Uchiha, you know how scary they are when they're mad."

"Oh right," the man straightened up and smiled. He looked at Sasuke and raised one eyebrow. "You're proud of yourself, aren't you?" he examined his face. "You realize this Sakura?"

Sakura nodded silently. Sasuke tried not to clench his teeth together.

"But you have talent," the man continued. "Yes… probably you're stronger than your brother.

Sasuke looked at the man confused now. He looked like a type of man who loved to fool around. But he knew in the inside, this King was not someone you want to mess with.

"Good," the King said after a while. "You're qualified, Matsuo Tabi sent a good bodyguard. Send my regards to him." An ANBU jumped out from behind the tree and out from the garden. Sasuke was shocked but he stayed on guard. Sakura saw him tense and touched his shoulder.

Sasuke felt warmth running through his veins as she did this.

"It's okay," she smiled.

"Listen to her, kid," the King smiled. "I'm not the bad guy here."

Sasuke listened and relaxed, he stood next to her.

"My name is Jiraiya," the King introduced himself. A frog suddenly appeared out of nowhere, he whispered something to the King and he nodded, face serious. "I need to go now, Sakura. I came just to check on him." He turned to Sasuke.

Jiraiya walked to Sakura and kissed her forehead. She smiled and he sighed.

"Be careful," he whispered. "Hideyoshi Kuno will try _anything_ to get you."

Sakura nodded and turned to Sasuke.

"He'll be around," she smiled. "And they'll protect me." She clutched her chest.

Jiraiya's face was concerned when she finished her second sentence.

"_They_ can't come out often and you know that," he was now level with her. "As long as this little boy is around, don't call them at all. Only in emergencies. Remember Sakura: twice a week and that's your limit."

Sakura nodded and hugged her father.

"I know," she whispered. "Don't worry."

After a while, Sakura released her father and stood back. "They need you." She smiled. He looked at the frog and sighed. He nodded and patted her head. Then he turned to Sasuke.

"Take good care of her," he ordered, although it sounded more like a plea. Sasuke nodded and bowed once. And then the King was gone.

"He's a good man," Sakura smiled. Sasuke turned to her and nodded. She knelt on the other tombstone and prayed again.

"My mother," she answered the unspoken thought. She smiled at him once again and they returned back in. "She died five years ago."

She stopped when they were back in the room and sat down on her bed.

"That was when your brother arrived," she smiled. "Your brother saved my mom, you know. She was about to be killed by Kuno's men when he saved her. She was sick at the time though, so she died on the same night."

Sasuke sat in front of her.

"Would you like to know the story now?" she asked.

He looked at her, saw her eyes, and then shook his head. Sakura smiled at his response and patted his head softly.

"Why is that?" she asked when she finished.

_You know the answer_, he thought but he answered anyways:

"Because I know he died a noble death, as you told me. My mission here is to protect you, not searching the history of my brother."

Sakura smiled again and nodded.

"Good answer," she said.

The Sakura petals entered her room from the garden. She closed her eyes, smelling the scent and suddenly her head snapped up.

The next second, a loud boom was heard and the ground shook from the impact.

-

-

- - -

Thanks for all the reviews, you guys. I can't believe how much there are on only two chapters.

I'll try to update real soon but I might be delayed.

Again, reviews are appreciated.

~ButterCan'tFly.


	4. Ambush

-

.Heaven's Gate: Princess.

-

-

- - -

Three: Ambush.

-

Sasuke jumped up at once. His eyes searched the room for any danger. On the next second both of them smelled smoke. Sakura's face wasn't panicked at all, in fact, she looked calm. Sasuke looked at her confused. He walked fast toward the door and was about to swing it open when Sakura's hand caught his kimono's sleeve.

"You shouldn't go," she said. He turned around, she still looked calm.

"The palace is under attack," he said, trying not to yell.

"I know," she replied, her eyes were staring into his and he was, again, terrified.

"I have to go help them," he told her and she sighed. She pulled his sleeve down and he had to obey her, he sat in front of her again.

"What is your mission again, Uchiha Sasuke?" she asked him. He was shocked as she addressed him using his full name. He swallowed but said nothing. "The ANBU are not weak. They're strong. I can feel their energy out there, none of them are dead. It's going to be okay."

He rolled his eyes again. She narrowed her eyes and closed her eyes awhile as if to concentrate. She was monitoring the energy of all the ANBU outside and one of the energy started to fade slowly, but then it returned. She opened her eyes and looked at her bodyguard again.

"You're too proud, Sasuke," she said. "You should stop that, it's really not nice."

He turned to her and held back a snort.

"Especially your rolling eyes," she pointed at him. "It could stay up there and you would be unable to see straight again."

He was about to roll his eyes once again before she pulled on his sleeve.

"I can guarantee that." She said.

A scream was heard and they both froze. Her expression was now cautious but she said nothing, her grip was still on his sleeve. He looked at her and sighed. He shook her hand off his sleeve and jumped outside. Her eyes were wary as she watched him disappeared behind the pink trees. The sky was red and the sound of woods burning was heard.

Her eyes changed the second time she blinked after he was gone, a grey pupil replaced her black one and then the natural color of her pupil reappeared on the third blink.

Sasuke felt a strangely familiar chakra. He skidded to a stop and saw Ten-ten, killing one of the many black uniformed shinobi. She sensed him too and turned abruptly, her eyes were wide.

"_What are YOU doing here_?!" she screeched, pushing the dead body from her katana away. She jumped and landed on top of him, pushing him onto the ground. He groaned and punched her face, only to be stopped by her hand. She glared at him, her eyes burning furiously. "What about the Princess?" she yelled. Sasuke's knees caught her head and he pushed her aside with them, he stood up right away while she was crouched in front of him.

"Ten-ten!"

A kunai with purple flower ornament dangling from it hit the enemy's shinobi that emerged from behind Ten-ten. She turned and saw the shinobi and hit the man's stomach.

"Thanks Ino," Ten-ten turned to the blond walking out from behind Sasuke. Ino nodded and looked at Sasuke, as shocked as Ten-ten.

"What are _you_ doing _here_?!" she shrieked. "Sakura could be in danger!"

"The enemies have not reached her place yet," Sasuke rolled his eyes.

Ten-ten screamed and jumped for Sasuke, Ino pulled her down before she reached him. She glared at him.

"Don't be too proud Uchiha," Ino snapped. "How I wish Itachi-san didn't die. Then you wouldn't be here."

Sasuke gritted his teeth.

"Stop comparing me to him." He snapped.

"Then stop acting like a jerk," Ino said. She turned and hit another shinobi. "Ten-ten, they're gathering."

Ten-ten nodded, she opened one of her scrolls and bit her thumb. Blood dripped from it and onto the white, opened scroll.

Weapons came out from it, floating in the air.

"Okay, I'm ready," Ten-ten nodded. Ino nodded as well and jumped with her toward the fire.

"You better be gone when we get back," Ino looked at him. He watched them disappeared into the red sky.

"ANBU huh?" he smirked. "Interesting."

"How's everything going, Sasuke?"

"I guessed it was you," Sasuke sat down, sighing. "They're stronger than they looked."

Suigetsu smirked. "I know, and they're _just_ chicks."

"Strong chicks," Sasuke shook his head and smirked at his teammate. "Might as well be roosters."

"Roosters are dudes, man," Suigetsu laughed. And then he looked at Sasuke seriously. "So how are things?"

"Not bad," Sasuke said. "You know _my_ brother was here before?" he eyed Suigetsu.

"Whoa, no kidding?" Suigetsu leaned against the tree. "I heard, though."

"Yeah, pretty cool huh?" Sasuke sighed again.

"So… what about the target?" Suigetsu looked at him.

"She looked weak," Sasuke said. Skipping the part where her presence could both intimidate him and calm him at the same time. "I'm the only one around almost all the time, well not when her weird father appeared out of nowhere toady, though."

"Her father?" Suigetsu's left eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, the great Jiraiya-sama," Sasuke said. "The Toad Sage, who knew?"

"Her family is getting cooler by the second you know," Suigetsu smiled. "Is she pretty?"

Sasuke looked at him once and he smiled widely. "She is, huh?"

"By the way, are you the one behind the attack?" Sasuke stood up, patting his bottom to make the leaves go away.

"Me? No." Suigetsu kicked a dead body out of his way. "I was checking how things are. It seemed you could kill her anytime."

Sasuke nodded.

"Something interests me though," he said. "There's something more about her that Matsuo Tabi are not telling me about."

Suigetsu sighed and patted Sasuke's shoulder.

"Better not get in too deep Sasuke," he advised. "It will be harder to climb back out once you're in too deep."

Sasuke nodded. "I know." He looked at Suigetsu. "You know that will _never_ happen."

Suigetsu shrugged.

"It's your choice," he said. "As long as you do your mission, you're fine." He walked passed Sasuke. "Someone else might come to check on you again, just hope it's not Karin." He chuckled and Sasuke groaned.

"Tell Matsuo Tabi to send anyone _but_ her," he pleaded.

"We'll see," Suigetsu laughed. And then he leaped off and was gone.

Sasuke stood alone in the field that was covered with blood and dead bodies. The air was thick with smoke and it was already too hard to breathe.

"Hideyoshi Kuno's men, huh?" he muttered to himself. "One heck of an annoying person."

He spotted a shinobi zoomed past him and sighed. He was faster than the shinobi, a hard pat on the back and the shinobi fell, unconscious.

"I shouldn't kill her now," he muttered to himself again as he made his way back to Sakura's chamber.

_Am I following my brother's footsteps? Or is she just hypnotic to everyone around her? _

Another shinobi zoomed by, Sasuke cursed himself for day-dreaming. This shinobi was big though. Sasuke tried to keep up but another shinobi was on his way. Bunch of other shinobis were on his way.

He sucked in air and blew out fire. He jumped over the flaming bodies and chased after the gigantic man.

"Scooters!" he cursed. "The princess's chamber is just behind that—"

The big shinobi was suddenly pushed away, thrown away and he almost his Sasuke. Sasuke quickly jumped out of the way. He looked forward, there was nothing. And then he remembered Suigetsu story.

The same thing happened to him. An invisible force pushed him away when he tried to attack the chamber. Sasuke took a deep breathe and leaped forward. He shut his eyes, ready for the impact but nothing happened. He sighed, relieved and ran toward Sakura's room.

He opened the door and saw four figures standing around her. His eyes widened in surprise as he quickly grab hold of his katana. Sakura looked at him, she looked annoyed. But _not_ afraid.

-

-

- - -

I've decided to finish another chapter before I'm gone. Won't update until next next week. Thanks for all of you reviewing my story. I appreciate all the reviews.

Short to say: Reviews are the reason I keep on writing (=^w^=) and all of you that reads.

Once again, reviews are appreciated.

~ButterCan'tFly.


	5. One Heck of Confusions and Surprises

-

.Heaven's Gate: Princess.

-

-

- - -

Four: One Heck of Confusions and Surprises.

-

Four figures. All of them were wearing kimono and hakama.

The figure closest to Sakura had blond hair with three "whiskers" on each side of his cheek. He wore a yellow headband with fire patterns on the sides of the band, the leftovers of the band flowed gracefully behind him. His hakama fell just 5 or 6 centimeters above his ankles. His kimono was orange, with black outline on his sleeves. His feet nails were sharp, as sharp as those of a bird. His eyes were blue, sky blue, and they stared at Sasuke furiously.

The second figure, the one standing behind Sakura had long, brown hair tied in a low ponytail. He also wore a headband, although his was white. His eyes were as white as his headband and there were nerves coming out from the sides of his eyes, he looked at Sasuke and he felt sick looking back at his eyes, although he had to admit the eyes were quite _cool_. His hakama fell right on his ankles, white kimono and hakama with black outline on the sleeves.

The third figure stood nearest to Sasuke and he was intimidated already. Green kimono and hakama, also another black outline on his sleeves, the first thing that Sasuke caught was the thick eyebrows and eyelashes, also the mushroom-styled haircut. His hakama fell right on his knees, there were white band covering his legs all the way to his ankles. His fists were clenched as he stared at Sasuke.

The last figure stood next to the third one. His color was dark red, with also black outline on the sleeves. His hair was red as well, and there was a kanji writing on his left forehead that reads "love". There were black lines around his eyes, as if he hadn't get enough sleep, his eyes were dimmed green, an opposite to those of Sakura's. His hakama fell also right on his ankles, he had a big gourd on his back and there were brown particles coming out from it as Sasuke entered.

All of them both frightened and intimidated Sasuke at the same time.

_What is it with these guys? All they'd done to me so far is intimidating and scaring at the _same time!_ Something is _wrong _with me! I had never been so intimidated, _and_ frightened like this. Even the Princess scares me. There really _is_ something Matsuo Tabi not telling me._

Sakura stared at him and sighed.

"I told you not to leave, didn't I?" she said. All four figures and Sasuke looked at her right away. Sasuke was more confused by the second. Was she under a spell now? Were these four people _supposed_ to be friends? Were they strong? Strong enough to _defeat_ him?

She looked okay. This could be a trick, though.

Sakura saw the confusion in his eyes and sighed again. She moved to stand and the four figures closed in on her, as if protecting her from any unseen danger.

For the first time, Sakura rolled her eyes.

"It's okay," she said to the blond one who was already holding onto her arm. She turned to the red-head whose sand was already flowing toward Sasuke. "Gaara." She called out.

The red-head turned and looked back at Sasuke. Sasuke's grip on his katana became firmer. A fight was about to start.

"Gaara, I'm serious," Sakura repeated. "Would any of you snap him out of it?"

The mushroom-styled haircut guy stood in between the red-head and Sasuke. He looked at the red-head and at Sasuke.

"Gaara," he said. "Sakura said stop."

"He might be a threat, Lee." His voice was dangerous.

Lee sighed and turned to Sasuke.

"Who are you?"

Sasuke's eyes widened in shock. "What?" he scoffed.

Lee's eyes narrowed. "I mean what's your mission." He said. "I believe that would help."

"You are supposed to be taking care of Sakura-chan," the blonde yelled. Sasuke's head snapped at the blonde and he stared at him with shock. Did he just call the princess Sakura-_chan_?

"You are all putting pressure on him," Sakura said. "He's confused, I need to explain."

"I don't see why we should explain," the brown-haired guy said. His eyes were focused on Sasuke. "I see he's got quite a power in him, just look at the flow of his energy. They are all focused on his _head_."

"What?!" Sasuke yelled.

"Neji, don't play around," Sakura said. "You know that's not true."

"I know," he smirked. "I was just pointing out at how arrogant he is."

Sasuke clenched his teeth and jumped.

"He's making a move!" the blond guy screamed. "Gaara!"

The sand turned into a pike and it went toward Sasuke. He looked at the pike and took out his katana, he muttered something and lightning went across the katana. He cut the sand in half.

"That will never work!" Gaara yelled. Sasuke turned to avoid Gaara's kick and he blew fire toward the sand and it vanished.

"_STOP!_" Sakura screamed. Sasuke landed behind her, he punched the blonde away and grabbed Sakura by the waist. He jumped toward the far corned with her behind him. His stance was protective in front of her. They all looked at him and sighed.

"He's quite strong," Lee said, he turned to Gaara. "No one ever cut your sand in half before, that's something a normal shinobi is unable to do."

Gaara growled and his sand was attacking again, Sasuke kept on cutting them in half and blew fire on them. And they always vanished in thin air. Gaara growled louder in frustration.

A big amount of sand came out and it charged toward Sasuke.

"Stop!" the blonde yelled. "Sakura-chan is just behind him!"

Gaara didn't listen, the sand kept on coming.

"This is so annoying," Neji said. He jumped behind Gaara and closed the gourd. The sand vanished in thin air once again.

Gaara snapped at him, he turned and growled.

"You almost killed Sakura along, Gaara." He stared at his eyes. Gaara blinked and sighed.

"I got overboard," he said. He looked at Sasuke and growled quietly. "I'm _not_ sorry though."

They ignored his last sentence.

Sakura stood and walked toward the blonde, Sasuke was about to move with her when she raised a hand at him; telling him to wait. She looked at the blonde as he looked at her, confused. She shook her head slightly and hit his head.

"Ow!" he complained. "What's that for?"

"You're the one who told Gaara to move!" Sakura yelled. "So it's mostly _your_ fault I'm almost dead."

The other three guys looked at them and started chuckling, Lee was laughing already.

"Phew," a girl suddenly came out from thin air. Her blond hair was tied in messy pigtails. She also wore a kimono; she wore a hakama that was only a few centimeters above her knees. Underneath the hakama she wore a black legging. She was also barefooted, with a bell anklet on her right ankle. She carried a big fan behind her back. Her sapphire eyes looked around in confusion as the tension touched her, and then they stopped at Sasuke. "Oh." She muttered, understanding in her voice.

"Why do _you_ let him in?" Gaara walked toward the girl. She backed away, looking at Sakura with even more confusion.

"Gaara, I asked her to," Sakura said. "Leave Temari out of this, you're just annoyed he was able to beat your sand technique… well, the basic one." She muttered the last part to herself.

"Whoa!" Temari looked at Sasuke with interest. "You're good." She smiled at him and he was at ease at once. At least _someone_ was being nice.

"So, what's going on out there?" Sakura asked.

"The enemies are still closing in," Temari answered. "I did what I could to chase them away from this place, although all the repelling and bouncing seems to not be working."

"What?" Gaara's tone had an edge in it and Temari raised her hands protectively in front of her as she moved closer toward Sakura.

"I'm still doing what I could, I mean my wind is still going on," she said. "But they just keep on coming, no matter how many of them I repelled, more are coming."

_It was her?_ Sasuke looked at Temari, shocked. The women in this place really _are_ strong.

"They just don't stop," Neji sighed. "Do you want us to do something about it?" he turned to Sakura.

Sakura's forehead creased. She turned to the blonde after a while of thinking.

"Naruto, I think you should scare them," she smiled. Naruto's face lit up.

"Seriously?" he asked. Sakura nodded and smiled again.

"Not fair," Lee pouted.

"Next time it will be your turn," Sakura smiled again.

"Better be," he smiled back.

"Don't go pouty face, bushy-brow," Naruto smiled widely. "I'm about to go on stage!"

"You better not mess up," Lee called out.

"I can _never_ mess up!" Naruto called back, he opened the door and dashed outside.

"He better not destroy another room," Neji looked around the room. "This room is already decorated so nicely."

"No worries," Gaara said. "My sand is already working on it."

Sasuke stared at them, confused. Sakura turned to him and smiled; she walked toward him and knelt in front of him. She patted his cheek and smiled again.

"Wake up," she said. "I believe you would want to know what's going on."

He nodded.

"We have to wait until it's all over, though," she said, looking outside. "It will be noisy for a while."

"What is that blond guy doing?" Sasuke asked, his voice was scratchy and he cleared his throat.

"He's transforming, _just_ to scare Kuno's men away." Sakura answered; annoyance in her tone. It was clear that whatever Naruto was doing now was completely unnecessary. "Would you like to see?"

There were screams heard and she turned toward the red-head. "It started. Gaara, open a bit of your sand, will you?"

Gaara nodded and Sakura took Sasuke's hand as she guided him toward the door. She opened the door and a small squared sized window was made in the thick sand surrounding the room.

"There," Sakura pointed toward a big golden figure. "That's Naruto now."

Sasuke squinted through the sunlight as he looked through the small window. And then he gasped in shock and amazement.

A big, golden bird was in the air; its tail formed the seven color of a rainbow. Its beak was big and yellow and it shone under the sun. _Everything_ on that bird was shining under the sun, even the gold feathers. It flew across the land as it screeched. Sasuke could see small black dots running away toward the forest, away from the land.

The scaring sure _is_ working.

"What is he?" he asked, his voice too small to be heard but she heard, and the others heard.

"He's _Suzaku_," Sakura answered.

His eyes widened as he turned his head toward her. "What?!"

-

-

- - -

I know there is not much romance in this chapter. In fact, this chapter is starting to reveal something big about Sakura (^v^)

Keep on reading, although it is guessed already what the secret is, huh?

BTW: Does any of you not know what Suzaku is?? Please tell me in reviews or mails so I can explain in the next chapter. If you know, then no need to explain the details. Google it, so much easier anyways X)

Thanks once again for all the reviews. I love reviews and I love all of you readers.

Again, reviews are very much appreciated.

~ButterCan'tFly.


	6. Keepers

-

.Heaven's Gate: Princess.

-

-

- - -

Five: Keepers.

-

"He's what?!" Sasuke asked her, shock in his voice and expression.

Sakura looked at him and sat on her bed, the three other guys stood around her at once. The screams were over and the sand started to move away.

"He's Suzaku," Sakura repeated again. "He's one of my Keepers."

"Your Keepers?" Sasuke looked at her, confused. "Then, these guys are…" he looked at the three others.

Sakura nodded. "They are my Keepers." She turned at Naruto who just came back, a big smile on his face.

"That is what you call _refreshing_," he smiled. But the smile was gone as he saw the shock on Sasuke's face. "Oh." He said and he stood next to Sakura along with his friends.

"Lee is Genbu, Gaara is Seiryuu, and Neji is Byakko," Sakura gestured to each of them. "They are the ones that keep me alive."

Sasuke was unable to say anything, he just stared at her. So she continued.

"After I was born, a big war happened; my father and his –err- frog friends chased the enemies away from our country. People think the Fire Country is already too big and too dangerous to keep on growing, they wanted to change the way our government works," Sakura said.

"The war started because people wanted to kill _me_ while I was still a baby," she continued and Sasuke shuddered at the image he imagined; a big grown man with a katana holding a baby with pink hair. "I am the only heir, and my father is afraid. The way our government works is okay. People are just jealous at how wealthy our country is. We do _not_ steal. We just happen to have the Gods and Goddesses on our side."

Sasuke thought back at what Matsuo Tabi said about Fire Country and the Princess: _"The country is corrupt, I won't do anything about it but I _will_ do something with the Princess. The power she has within could kill us all if she wants to use them for destruction. We have to kill her before she realizes what she could do with her power."_

"Other countries also have the blessings of the Gods and Goddesses, they just stopped believing and stopped working. Once they fell into a pit of darkness, they just stop forcing their way out. Our Country once fell as well, but we keep on believing that we could do it and we can. _This_ is where the effort of decades ago brought us." She looked at her Keepers and then out the window.

"My father asked for their help, they took care of Heaven's four different parts; North, East, South, and West. They agreed because they know how hard we work to be in this position and how unfair it would be if I am killed only for the sake of people like Hideyoshi Kuno." Sakura continued. "Although once they arrived on Earth and into me, they lost their power of knowing the real face behind the mask. This is why they become even more protective over me."

She smiled at them and looked back at Sasuke who was listening tentatively. Who should he believe? Matsuo Tabi who had raised him since he was eight? Or the Princess that looked so innocent and sounded so wise that it was hard to believe she was lying?

He cursed the mission now. He should've refused if he knew this is how it was going to turn out.

"But the next problem is where you come in," she said and he blinked, back to reality as she mentioned him. "I don't have the energy to let them outside my body for long. The longest is only for two nights and that's it. I can also _only_ have them out for twice a week."

Sasuke remembered Jiraiya's warning.

"If I pass the limit, the biggest possibility that could happen is death," she said. "But threats are coming almost everyday now; some of the threats the ANBU are unable to deal with. They would be too busy taking care of both me and the villagers. And like today, the enemies are too much. With that happens, and with no personal bodyguard around," Sakura narrowed her eyes and Sasuke remembered what happened earlier today, and suddenly he felt a pang of guilt ran over him. "They would automatically come out, even if I don't want to let them out," Sakura said.

"We can sense danger," Lee said. "Even with most of our super cool powers gone, we could still sense danger when she's in one." He patted Sakura's head.

"This is why," Neji looked at Sasuke. "_You_ need to be around her. This is the second time we come out this week and she won't be able to let us out if she want to anymore. _We_ won't come out even if we can."

"We could kill her if we do," Gaara added.

Naruto only looked at Sasuke, and with only that, the guilt was almost too big to bear now.

"What about the girl?" Sasuke asked after a while of uncomfortable silence. Other than to chase away the tension, he was curious. He looked around and the girl was gone already.

"She's my sister," Gaara said. "She's the Goddess that controls the wind, every time I come out, she and Kankurou would also come to help us protect Sakura." He looked at Sakura as he squeezed her shoulder lightly.

"Kankurou?" Sasuke looked at Gaara.

"My brother, he predicts the future since he always plays with humans," Gaara explained. "He has puppets of every human on Earth. He don't always play with them of course, he just keep tracks on what humans do everyday." He looked at Sasuke and narrowed his eyes.

Sasuke felt like screaming now. Then they must have known what his mission _is_!

"Although my brother is impossibly dumb and with hundreds of thousands of millions of puppets from around the world, it is really hard for him to keep track," Gaara said, he shook his head with disappointment. "So what he's done to help us is mostly see whether a big war is coming or not, and that's it. Even that is already too much work for him."

_So basically, he's not that useful. And the chance of him spotting my mission is 0.000000001%_.

"You are here to take care of the Princess," Neji said. "You should do your duty well, unlike—"

"It's almost time for them to go," Sakura cut him. Sasuke looked at her, confused. And then he looked at Neji who had a guilty expression on his face. Sakura's face looked calm but the hurt in her eyes were impossible to hide… from him. "Can you do your job, Uchiha Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked at them and sighed. Now he knows the truth about her, how she's dangerous. Now he could kill her anytime he wanted to since these Keepers were unable to come out after they're gone.

Suigetsu was right.

"Yes." He answered.

The four Keepers smiled at him and knelt in front of him as they bowed.

"Thank you," they said. And then they were gone. Sasuke's eyes were still wide even after a few moments. He didn't realize Sakura was already on her feet and was walking toward him.

It was when her lips touched his forehead did he realize she was in front of him. He looked into her eyes and saw the longing. The longing for his brother, for he resemblance Itachi far too much, and the fact hurt him.

"Can I trust you?" she asked. He looked back at her and she smiled. The answer was already written and spoken clearly in his eyes.

-

-

- - -

Any confusions? If there are, please feel free to tell me anytime (^o^)

Sorry if it ends sort of badly, I just come home from the beach (hahaha) and is feeling sort of disordered, not to forget I still need to edit my story for Personal Project.

And for those who had no idea who or what Suzaku, Genbu, Byakko, and Seiryuu are I'm gonna sort of briefly tell. They're like those who take care of the four sides of China I think. They're from China, yeap^^

Anyways and anyhows, I promise more romance in the later chapters (=^^=)

Again, thanks for all the reviews. And of course, more reviews are appreciated,

~ButterCan'tFly.


	7. Preparation

-

.Heaven's Gate: Princess.

-

-

- - -

Six: Preparation.

-

_They are preparing for the Starry Night Festival._

_She's heavily guarded. Can't make a move._

_I'll tell you once I'm able to make a move._

_Sasuke._

He looked at the short note and nodded silently once to himself. The lie sounded convincing enough. All he need to worry about now was how could he fool the next person sent to check on him. Now he hoped it was Karin, it was easy to fool her.

He walked toward a cage in the corner of his room; he bent down and opened the cage. An eagle with red eyes was staring at him. Sasuke gave the eagle the paper and the eagle squawk softly. Sasuke smiled and open the back door, the eagle leaped off at once.

He sighed and a soft tune caught his ears. He became alert at once. He leaped off toward Sakura's room and found her door open. His heart beat faster all at once. He ran toward the secret door and found the way to the garden was open. He landed on the garden and found her.

Sakura stopped singing when she heard the leaves shuffled. She turned and smiled at him.

"Sorry if I wake you up," she said. Sasuke walked toward her and sat on the ground because she was sitting on the bench. She looked at him, frowned, and joined him on the ground. He looked at her confused but she smiled at him. "It's better this way, right?"

It took him a while to react, he shrugged.

They sat in silence for a long time, watching the moon, feeling the cold breeze.

"You should be in you bed, princess," Sasuke said when he caught her shiver. She looked at him and nodded once.

"Let's go then," she stood up. "My name is Sakura by the way, I hope you know that." She smiled. "You can start calling me that."

Sasuke watched her disappear into the room and he smiled.

"Sakura then," he muttered under his breath to himself, a smile was still across his face.

-

"This decoration should be placed there," Sakura pointed to different places. Sasuke followed close by, his eyes never left her, except in some times when she asked for his opinion and when he needed to greet the villagers with a bow, but his heart leaped every time he looked at back at her.

Her strength made him wonder. They had been walking for hours around the western side of the country and she didn't look exhausted at all. He was fine, of course, he could take a 2 days journey leaping and running without even feeling as much tiredness.

"Princess," he called out when the sky started to turn orange and the sun was setting. "It's time to go home."

She stopped and turned at him. She looked at him sadly and he felt as if he had done something really bad, like killing her Father.

"I have a name," she said. "Princess is a title, you know that. Didn't I ask you to call me by my name?"

He looked at her; his eyes said what he was thinking: "That's all? You're upset because of _that_?" She looked into his eyes, knowing what he was thinking but ignored it.

"It's so much easier if we see ourselves as friends, don't you think?" she smiled. "All the ANBU are my friends, even their perverted captain…" she shuddered as she imagined him. "Now, let's try this again, shall we?"

She held out her hand, waiting for him to grab it. He looked at her and then at the hand, and then at her and back at the hand again. She nodded, smiling; he reached out his hand to grab hers slowly, still hesitating. She waited though, until he finally grabbed hers and she shook it gently. He felt a rush of warmth forced its way into him, sending his heart to beat faster. And maybe, even force some of his blood to form their way into his cheeks.

She smiled at his embarrassment and, without her knowing, she herself blushed. And of course, he found this amusing.

"Hello," she said after a while of shaking hands. "My name is Sakura Haruno."

He nodded and decided to follow her.

"Hi," he said, feeling even more embarrassed at his scratchy voice from feeling so panicked. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke."

"It's nice to meet you," she smiled.

"Same goes here," he smiled as well.

They let go and continued walking.

"That's better, isn't it?" she looked at him and he had to nod. Because it _did_ feel better.

They arrived at the palace not long after. A man with a cat mask on his head looked at them and sighed in relief. He ran toward them and looked at Sasuke, he nodded his head in acknowledgment and Sasuke did the same.

"Thank you for keeping the Princess alive," he said. Sasuke's eyes widened in shock.

"You're… welcome?" he said, unsure of what _exactly_ to say.

Sakura, again, rolled her eyes.

"Kakashi-sensei, you're being too hard on him," she said. "Of course he'll keep me alive. He's the best shinobi Matsuo Tabi has, _and_ he's an Uchiha."

Kakashi smiled awkwardly and nodded. He turned to Sasuke and frowned as he studied his face.

"You Uchiha look exactly alike, huh," he grinned, obviously remembering Itachi. Sasuke rolled his eyes once. "And that habit seems to run in your blood."

"Are you talking about my brother?" he snapped.

Kakashi looked shocked.

"Itachi? No," his expression changed. Angry, disappointed, sad. "I was talking about my best friend who was also an Uchiha."

"Oh," Sasuke felt guilty for accusing. "Ehm, how is he?" Good, change the subject.

"He's dead." Kakashi answered, a tear formed on the edge of his eyes.

_Oh, crap!_ Sasuke's mouth snapped open. He wished he could just throw himself off the top of the palace.

"I'm sorry," he said, unsure of what to say… again.

Kakashi nodded and leaped off, tears falling down from both his eyes like waterfall. Sakura giggled after he was gone, Sasuke turned and looked at her, once she saw his expression she laughed. So loud that some of the ANBU around that area came to see what happened. They saw Sasuke's expression and went back to patrol with giggles and smiles.

"What's so funny?" Sasuke asked, offended.

Sakura kept on laughing and he waited, rolling his eyes again.

"You should look at yourself!" she laughed. "Kakashi did the same to Itachi and somehow _your_ expression is so much more valuable!"

He narrowed her eyes. He would _never_ look foolish; he _never_ looked foolish in his life before. Well, that was before he came to this strange country, serving this strange princess.

She was also the only that said Itachi's name without any other expression and tone other than loving, well except for Ten-ten and Ino who seemed to respect Itachi more than the other ANBU.

Weird.

"It's getting cold," he tried to stop her from laughing. "We should get inside."

She nodded, composed herself, although her smile was still on her face and walked inside. She looked at his hand for a while and took it into hers. He looked at her, dumbfounded but she ignored him and looked forward instead.

He was actually happy that she had held his hand. But… what if she was trying to relive the memory of his brother?

He shook his head slowly and the thought went away. Replaced by the warmth from her hand.

She finally turned at him and smiled.

It was a smile he needed to return.

And so he did.

-

-

- - -

Promised you more romance and this is just how much I can manage for the moment.

I mighty hope I can update soon, but I'm afraid I would be delayed due to the big pile of work.

Reviews are always appreciated.

Thank you.

~ButterCan'tFly.


	8. Starry Night Festival

-

.Heaven's Gate: Princess.

-

-

- - -

Seven: Starry Night Festival.

-

Tonight the festival would start. Everyone across the country was so busy checking all the decoration and the activities, in case something was missed or was not done right.

For the princess, however, today was the day she was at peace. Unlike the last few days where she was so busy checking up on stuff for the festival. She sat on her secret garden, accompanied by Sasuke, away from the noises and party mood.

She sat in front of her mother's grave. Her eyes were on the tombstone.

"Do you want to go celebrate, Sasuke-kun?" she asked all of a sudden.

He froze. First reason, she just broke the silence with her bell-like voice. Second, did she just call him Sasuke-_kun_?

He looked at her, eyes questioning. She turned to him and smiled.

"Do you want to?" she asked again.

"Well, I actually prefer to sit away from the crowd actually," he responded, feeling dumb. Maybe he should've said yes?

She smiled again and nodded.

"I prefer the same," she said.

He looked at her, impossibly confused by whatever trick she might be doing on him… Or maybe she wasn't playing. Maybe she was just always so confusing to everyone around her as well.

They sat in silent for a long time, she staring at the tombstone, him thinking about her. And the finally the sky turned red and the birds started to made their way home to their nests.

"Sasuke-kun," she broke the silence again. He looked at her. "Let's go."

"Excuse me?" he looked at her. "To where?"

"The celebration of course," she smiled at him, incredulous at his question. "Where else?"

"Oh," he said. _I thought you would want to stay here for the rest of the day._

"I think you should go ahead and wait for me outside," she said.

"I should never be away from you," his eyes narrowed. She sighed and snapped her fingers. Ino came out from behind the wall of the small garden. She landed next to them and, automatically, his hand was on his katana. Ino looked at him and sighed. He looked at them and knew at once that she would be safe, and that he was dismissed. So he went outside and waited for her.

"He's pretty troublesome, isn't he, Sakura?" Ino looked at the black hall going into the room.

Sakura shrugged and Ino sighed again.

"Please don't tell me you're in love with him," she sounded distressed. Sakura turned around and looked at her best-friend with her clear emerald eyes. Ino let out a small gasp and rolled her eyes.

"Sarcasm isn't always your thing, Ino-pig," Sakura teased.

"And I remember it has always been yours, Forehead," Ino grinned.

"He's just different," Sakura said. "I hope you'd understand."

"I understand too much already," Ino muttered. "When Itachi came and you said the same thing…" she said under her breathe, not wanting Sakura to hear. Unfortunately, she did.

"Itachi is the past," Sakura answered after a while. "He and Itachi are not the same, even though their outward appearance is almost similar but they are two different people."

"I get it," Ino said, and then she muttered "I think". She looked at the tombstone and jumped away, landing on the wall. "You'd want me to leave you?"

"You know me best, don't you?" Sakura was still smiling. Ino smiled back and was gone.

Sakura faced the tombstone again and smiled.

"Mom, you heard the conversation," she said. "I think I'm in love with Sasuke-kun. That's okay isn't it?"

"Jeez Sakura," Tsunade came out from behind the tombstone, her figure was almost transparent but Sakura could still see her face clearly. "You always fall in love."

"Well I believe he's the right one for me, though," Sakura replied. "It felt different."

"Than how you felt about Itachi?" Tsunade looked at her daughter, eyes narrowed.

Sakura winced slightly and nodded.

"Yes," she said. "It hurt to think about him but yes."

"You know I only want what's best for you, don't you Sakura?" Tsunade looked at the sky.

Sakura nodded.

"You're always like that, mom," she smiled.

"And you believe he won't leave you?" Tsunade asked.

Sakura shook her head.

"I have the feeling that he's a wanderer, he will wander the world until the end of his life, or until he found what he's looking for," Sakura replied. "But I believe for the meantime he won't leave."

Tsunade nodded. She walked forward and kissed her daughter's forehead lovingly.

"You will always know that if anything goes wrong you will be hurt again, right?" she asked.

Sakura nodded and she smiled.

"Good," she said. "Then I can now leave in peace."

"I'll see you next year mom," Sakura smiled.

Tsunade nodded.

"Go enjoy the festival," she said. "And don't forget to wish for something precious this year."

Sakura giggled and walked into her room.

"You better take care of her," Tsunade turned to the tree. Jiraiya came out from his disguise and grinned.

"Of course I will," he said. "I believe in the boy, even though he got something about him that scares me even more than Itachi, but there's good in him."

"If you say so," Tsunade shrugged. She kissed him and was gone. Jiraiya sighed and he leaped off, back to the Frog Village.

"Come on, Sasuke-kun," Sakura smiled. "We're enjoying the festival now."

Sasuke looked at her, confused, but then shrugged. He smiled and took the hand she was offering.

Deep inside, another voice was screaming.

_This is wrong. You're her bodyguard, guard her; not get intimate. _

_This _is_ wrong. You're supposed to kill her, not love her._

But for the meantime, he tried to ignore the two voices screaming in his head. Because what he did now felt just right.

-

-

- - -

Hi. It took forever didn't it? The new chapter, I mean. I'm so sorry but I'm afraid the next chapter might take longer.

Personal Project is due next week and I promise I'll update as fast as lightning once the deadline past. Even though I still have my Math assignment… (--;)

Another reason is just I can't think of anything to write right now, I am so sorry.

Anyways and anyhow,

I am forever thankful for all of you loyal readers and loyal reviewers. I love reviews and they just make me write more.

Reviews are appreciated.

ButterCan'tFly.


	9. Shooting Stars and Wishes

-

.Heaven's Gate: Princess.

-

-

- - -

Eight: Shooting Stars and Wishes.

-

It was extremely crowded as Sasuke had predicted. What he didn't predict was how informal everything was, but then again everything about the place, the princess, and the people _were_ unpredictable. They barely called Sakura "Princess" or "Hime-sama" which had the same meaning as Princess anyways. They called her by name. Some of them even put the –chan in as if they had been good friends.

And Sakura didn't mind. It looked like there was nothing wrong with the informality.

Sasuke was leaning against the wall of the throw-the-ball-get-the-doll game when the owner suddenly spoke. Sakura was trying to catch a goldfish across the place.

"Sakura-chan is so nice like that," he smiled. Sasuke looked at the owner, shocked.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, I meant the Princess; you should know her name, shouldn't you? You're her bodyguard after all," the old man looked at Sasuke questioningly. "Well, I was just saying she was just so nice. All the formality of calling her 'Princess' is just for the sake of the country's status. To let all those other blasted countries that we still have royalty in our country that can still rule. But then it became a habit on calling her princess.

"But she said we _should_ call her Sakura on festivals, she said festivals are times where we should be having fun, not mind anything about politics," he chuckled to himself. Sasuke looked at Sakura and smiled. Her forehead was creased as she concentrated on trying to get the goldfish.

An ANBU landed next to her and Sasuke was alert, could something be wrong? But then the ANBU opened the mask and it was the annoying Chinese-pigtailed girl. Ten-ten knelt next to Sakura and tried as well. She caught it in one go and Sakura started protesting.

Sasuke relaxed. On festivals like this, nothing would ever go wrong. He should start enjoying himself; he had been so tensed all this time. Living in this country was a new experience for him, and it might be able to change how he had been living all this time.

Blood, war, blood, betrayal. In this country there was only warmth, loyalty, kindness…

_Oh great_, he thought. _Now I'm stuck… between Matsuo Tabi's order and principal, and the country's thoughts and principal. From the look of it, I should side with the country. But one never knows when he is deceived. I should kill the Princess as soon as possible; maybe tomorrow night is a possibi—_

"Sasuke-kun, you have got to help me,"

Sasuke's head snapped up and he saw the princess, fake tears on her cheeks as she tried to catch the goldfish. Ten-ten was grinning next to her with a caught goldfish in a water bag in her grip. He sighed as he walked toward them.

"Come on Uchiha, show me what you got," Ten-ten challenged. She knelt again.

Sasuke knelt next to Sakura and looked at all the goldfish. He sighed, he placed his finger in the water and all the fishes fainted, they floated on the surface of the water.

Sakura's, Ten-ten's, and the owner's eyes widened in shock.

"Did you just zap them with your electric thingy?!" Sakura gasped. Sasuke looked at them and frowned.

"You want the goldfish right? Well here they are, fainted, not dead, so it's fine, right?" he looked at her, confused.

"Holy macaroni, your bodyguard's _crazy_!" Ten-ten yelled. "Are you kidding me? Play fair, stupid!"

"What have you done?!" Sakura shrieked. "The fishes are dead!" she started sobbing.

"I told you they just fainted!" Sasuke panicked. "They'll come around soon!"

"Do something!" Sakura shrieked louder. Sasuke looked around; people were not looking at their direction, strangely. He poked the fishes.

"Hey fishies, wake up!" he yelled. "Come on! You're strong! Look at you, you breathe under water!"

The fishes stayed faint.

"Hello! Earth calling to fishes, come _on_! You'll make me lose my job!" he muttered. "Wake up! Nap time's over!"

Ten-ten started giggling, and then she was laughing so loud, joined my Sakura and the owner.

"What?" he looked at them, confused.

"Look at you, trying to wake them up as if they're babies!" Ten-ten laughed.

Sakura can't stop laughing, Sasuke's face reddened as he looked at them.

He waited until they had stop, and he had to wait a long time. When they finally stopped, he looked at them.

"Go Sakura," Ten-ten was still giggling. "I think they slept long enough."

Sakura smiled at Sasuke and laughed again.

"Oh, come _on_!" he said, rolling his eyes. "Like you never seen anyone do that before."

"Well to be honest," Sakura eyed Ten-ten. "We _never_!" And they started laughing again.

Sakura touched the fishes after she was done laughing. The surface of their bodies turned light green and they recovered, they started swimming again. When they saw Sasuke, however, they all retreated to one side of the small bucket.

Again, the two girls and the owner burst out laughing. Sasuke's eyes popped open when he saw what Sakura just did.

"W—what did you just did?" he asked her, shocked.

"That?" Sakura looked at him, confused. "That was nothing, basic medic stuff."

"Ba—basic?" he stared at her, his eyes looked as if they were going to jump out off their sockets anytime soon.

"Yeah," she looked at him, feeling confused herself. "My mother taught me this when I was eight."

"Oh," he said, understanding filled him because when he was eight he _was_ able to do imitate other people's energy by controlling the power his eyes had. What he was still confused was that the princess actually has other ability _other_ than having four Gods inside of her.

"Well, come on then," Sakura looked at Ten-ten who nodded and went away, taking the loud laughter with her.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked as he narrowed his eyes and scanned the dark sky. Sakura smiled at him and took his hand.

"It's time to stop worrying and just believe us," she said.

He looked at her, sighed, and followed her back to the palace. The stars were now barely there, he started to wonder why it was called 'Starry Night Festival'. She looked at the top of the roof and turned to Sasuke.

"Do you think you can jump to the top of the roof there?" she pointed to one of the highest top. He looked at it and nodded. "Then can you carry me on your back?" she smiled.

He frowned but nodded anyways. He asked for her permission and she nodded while smiling, and then he carried her bride style toward the spot she pointed seconds ago.

"Did that scare you?" Sasuke looked at her, worriedly, as she wobbled when he put her down. She looked at him and grinned.

"Nope, it was fun actually," she smiled. "We should do that again sometimes."

He looked at her and grinned back.

"What are we waiting for again?" he looked at the sky.

"You'll see," she counted the movement of the clouds. Her lips moved as she counted the seconds the clouds stared to move away. Sasuke watched her with amusement. And then she turned to him, suddenly, catching him staring at her. He turned the other way abruptly and blushed.

She smiled a small smile and looked at the now clear sky. No clouds were in the air and her smile grew wider.

"We can start now," she said. Ten-ten jumped off from the higher roof toward the center of attraction. Sasuke saw other black figures jumped off toward other attractions. And then, everything was suddenly silent.

"What is it?" he looked at her. She placed her finger on her lips and pointed to the sky. "What now?"

"Now we wish," she told him.

He looked up. And gaped.

The sky was filled with thousands of stars passing by, leaving their trail of lights behind them. It looked as if white paints were splattered across a dark canvas. Sasuke gaped and then smiled at the view. He followed what Sakura told him, closed his eyes.

And they both wished.

Every single person in the country wished.

And the festival was officially over.

-

-

- - -

Okay, I'd done another one. It was faster than expected but oh well. Personal Project is over, now we need to get ready for the big Grade 10 Assembly.

Thanks for all the reviews. I really appreciate all of them, especially since they _are_ all very supporting (^^)

Again, I am very sorry I can't finish Blood & Innocence: The Blue-Eyed Vampire.

By the way, I have a target on approaching at least 100 reviews,, I just hope I could reach it.

Thanks you again, so very much, for all.

Once more, more reviews are appreciated.

~ButterCan'tFly.

P.S. You might want to check out my newest one-shot: Winner Takes It All (^^)


	10. Juugo

-

.Heaven's Gate: Princess.

-

-

- - -

Nine: Juugo.

-

Weeks passed and Sasuke stayed passive. For some days, he didn't even remember the real reason why he was there. He spent his time with Sakura and realized that he was falling for her.

Most of the formality was now gone.

"For Heaven's sake Uchiha," Ten-ten was yelling, as usual. "I told you to hang the clothes, not burn them!"

Sasuke scoffed and looked at the black kimonos.

"You want them dry and I did make them dry," Sasuke said, keeping his cool.

"But not _fry_ them!" Ino joined in. "Look at this! Our nice white kimonos are now all black!"

"You should be thankful, women!" he yelled. "There's a guy in the house and you're yelling the gut out of him, when I'm gone you'll regret it!"

"You're wrong there, kid,"

"Holy snap!" Sasuke jumped, his eyes widened as he looked at Kakashi, shocked. "Stop doing that!"

He looked at Ino and Ten-ten who fell on their back. He started laughing at them, Ten-ten's eyes were burning with rage and she started attacking him.

"You're late," Sakura said, smiling. She closed the door behind her and sat next to the ANBU captain. "You need to tell me about how things are, remember _sensei_?" She narrowed her eyes at him.

"I was on my way here when this pretty little lady asked me to—"

Sakura punched his cheek and he flew twenty meters away. Sasuke and Ten-ten stopped fighting, the three girls started laughing. Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Look at Sasuke," Ino chortled. "You shock him every time, Sakura."

Sakura smiled at Sasuke and then started laughing again as Kakashi made his way back, his cheek was purple and it was now the size of an apple.

"What was that?" Sasuke asked, shocked.

"My mother," Sakura answered and that explained everything. Sakura had told him about the training her mother gave her long ago; for her to be a better Princess that could take care of herself.

"I still don't get why she need a bodyguard with all of her strength," Sasuke muttered as he watched her heal Kakashi's cheek.

She was smiling, and then she suddenly fell. Sasuke caught her just in time, he looked at her and she looked tired. Her eyes were closed, her breathing was hard, and her cheeks were red.

"Damn, _again_?" Kakashi's voice was strained. He looked at Ino who rushed to Sakura's side right away. She touched Sakura's forehead and turned to Ten-ten. Ten-ten nodded and jumped away.

"Bring her to her room, Sasuke," Ino said. It was more of an order but Sasuke didn't mind. He rushed to the room and placed Sakura gently and slowly on her futon.

"Here," Ten-ten returned with more medic-nin. They all carried their kit. What confused him was the oxygen mask one of the medics was carrying.

Ino nodded.

"Another attack," she explained and all the medics went pale under their white masks. Sasuke frowned but he, too, was filled with worry.

"Hurry, Cool," one of the medics rushed to Sakura's side. He took out a blue square bag and placed it on Sakura's forehead. Ino's hand was on Sakura's wrist and there was small blue droplets coming out from Ino's palm circling Sakura's wrist.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked, confused.

"She's checking Sakura's blood pressure, and the coolness of her blood," Kakashi said. He was looking away; Sasuke looked at him and back at Sakura.

"This is why she needed a bodyguard, other than to protect her from dangers she could easily take care of," Ino said, looking straight at Sasuke.

Sakura's eyes twitched and they opened slowly.

"Welcome back," Ino said, relieved. Kakashi turned abruptly and smiled at their Princess.

Sakura looked at Sasuke who had his hand on her other hand. She smiled at him weakly.

"Sorry about that," she apologized. "I think you should go outside of a second, the next medication won't be pleasant to see."

Sasuke looked at the others and they nodded. Kakashi closed his eyes for a second; he knelt in front of Sakura and then leaped off. Sakura sighed not long after he was gone. Sasuke looked at her, she looked back at him; her eyes were pleading.

He sighed and nodded.

"You're going to be okay," he murmured. Sakura smiled and nodded.

"I know,"

He walked out, on his way he caught a glance of a long needle one of the medics was carrying.

He winced as he imagined that going through her skin. He shook his head and walked toward the garden.

He sat himself on the grass and took a deep breath; the air was filled with a nice flowery scent. He was relaxing when he felt the different movement of the grass not caused by the wind.

He felt the energy near him… but it might be no more than a dream, because last time he remembered; he was dozing off.

"Sasuke."

His eyes snapped open; he jumped ten meters away from one of the tree and had his hand on his katana.

It took him a while to recognize the energy. He didn't relax although his defensive stance turned to a more casual one.

"What is it," he said, "Juugo?"

A big guy with blond hair and emotionless expression walked out from behind the tree. He looked at Sasuke and at Sakura's door. Sasuke tensed, he walked slowly toward Sakura's room.

"She's my mission," he said.

Juugo nodded.

"I know," he said. "I'm here to warn you."

"Warn me?" Sasuke frowned. He thought his letter was real enough.

Juugo nodded again.

"Matsuo Tabi said he want you to kill Haruno Sakura within a week," he said. "If she's not dead by the end of the week, _I_ will come back and kill her myself."

Sasuke kept his cool even though he was screaming on the inside. He nodded and turned to the door.

The door slid open, Juugo jumped away.

"A week is your time, Sasuke," Juugo muttered before he was completely gone.

Ino stood by the door, her face covered in sweat. She looked at Sasuke and his dumbfounded expression.

"Sasuke," she called. "You can come in now."

Sasuke walked into the room and closed the door behind him.

There's no other way out now. He had to kill her.

-

-

- - -

Sort of a cliffhanger! :)

Thanks for all the reviews, I really love them. I'm going to say it right now. I won't be able to update for at least a week from now. I'm going to Singapore with two of my friends and then back home, and then I need to take the entrance test for my new school ==;

Well, thanks again for all the reviews.

Again (^^) reviews are always appreciated.

ButterCan'tFly.


	11. Decision

-

.Heaven's Gate: Princess.

-

-

- - -

Ten: Decision.

-

"Sakura," Sasuke called to her. She opened her, now, pale eyelids and smiled when she saw him.

"I'm going to be so much better now," she muttered. "Don't worry."

He nodded.

-

"_What my dream is?" Sasuke frowned as Sakura just asked the weirdest question. "Ehm… I'm still not sure, so far my life is just about doing my mission and completing it…" he trailed off as he remembered Matsuo Tabi's new deadline. _

_Sakura sighed. _

"_What?" he frowned again._

"_You should start making your _own_ goals and dreams," she said, her eyes stared forward into the horizon. "That way, at least you have something you look forward to."_

_He shrugged. "What about you?" he asked, since she was the one asking him first, she must have had her own dreams._

"_I just want to get married and have my own children," she smiled. The smile didn't touch her green eyes and he saw that. Her eyes were, oddly, sad. _

_He frowned and sighed. She turned to him and smiled again, her eyes narrowed as she smiled so he wasn't able to read them._

_He patted her head and smiled back._

-

"What is wrong with you?" he asked, sounding so dumb and straightforward.

Ino rolled her eyes. Sakura eyed her and sighed.

"Let me be alone with him for a sec, Ino," she said. Ino looked at her doubtfully. "Come on, pig, I _will_ be okay. Trust me."

"It's _him_ I don't trust," Ino muttered, so low she was sure none of them could hear, but Sasuke heard. He flinched a little bit so Sakura won't recognize it. Ino eyed Sasuke and sighed. "You better not faint when I come back, forehead."

Sakura smiled and chuckled. Ino stood up and walked out the door.

Sasuke waited patiently for her to answer. He saw her pupil turned grey when she blinked. And then, from her body came four different colored lights. It formed four figures and he knew who these four figures were.

"Another attack?" Neji guessed, he knelt next to Sakura and stroke her cheek gently. Sakura nodded and sighed, she turned her eyes to Sasuke.

"They are actually the reason for my sickness," she said, matter-of-factly. Sasuke stared at the four of them; they all looked down on the floor, looking so guilty and miserable. "There are side effects…"

"Side effect_s_?" he looked back to Sakura, his tone worried. "Other than _this_?!"

Sakura nodded.

"Kankurou said he see another country attacking soon," Gaara said before Sakura get to say anything. "You want us to go take care of the four sides of the country?" It was obvious he didn't want to hear whatever she was about to tell Sasuke.

Sakura looked thoughtful for a second and then she nodded.

"Don't forget to warn Kakashi-sensei, tell him to have the ANBU members protecting the people just in case an underground ambush happens," she said.

"I'll get Ino, Ten-ten, Hinata, and Shikamaru guarding your room," Naruto said.

"Have them be outside," Sakura said. "I need to talk to Sasuke."

The four of them nodded and they leaped off. Sakura sat herself up; Sasuke hurried to her side and helped her stood up.

"The secret garden will be a much safer place," she said. Sasuke nodded, agreeing with her. He helped her stood, she was so weak. He could feel how hot her body was, she was still unwell. He carried her to the garden.

"Do you want to sit on the grass?" Sasuke asked, he looked at her, his eyes gentle.

Sakura took a deep breath and coughed. She shook her head and leaned her head onto his shoulder.

"No," she murmured. "This is okay."

Sasuke nodded. Other than the fact he enjoyed her in his lap like this, he was worried she might "fell" if he let her go.

"The side effects…" she started after a while. "The first one is I get to see the dead," she chuckled softly as she remembered her conversations with her dead mother.

"The dead?" Sasuke frowned. "Do you see my…"

"I don't see Itachi at all," she answered before he finished. "I don't know why." She frowned. "But I do see my mother." She smiled again.

"Wow," Sasuke commented. "I guess having four Gods in your body gave you _that_ authority."

Sakura laughed and sunk deeper into his embrace.

"But the other side effect is unfair," she muttered.

"Unfair?" Sasuke looked at her, confused. "Why?"

"It shortens my life span," she answered. He was frozen then. His eyes were wide as he stared forward into nothing.

"What?" he stuttered, completely shocked.

She smiled as she buried her face into his chest.

"My father said I can live only up to thirty five years old if they stay in my body forever," she said, her voice shook. Sasuke felt the wetness on where her eyes were on his chest. He felt a big hole in his chest; she was crying. Crying because she was going to die soon. Crying because she won't be able to live normally. Crying because she won't be able to marry and have children.

"How old are you now?" he asked, his voice was shaking.

"I'm the same as you," she answered.

"Seventeen," he muttered his own age, and hers.

Seventeen… in just eighteen years she would be dead. She wouldn't live as long as he.

_But,_ he thought, _she wouldn't live longer than five days anyways. I would have to kill her before the week ends._

He winced at the thought; of him ending her live, of him shortening her life span even shorter. From eighteen years to just less than five days.

"I'm sorry," she muttered, crying again. She hugged his waist and cried. He was confused. He loved her, but he had his mission to be done.

If he didn't kill her, someone else would come and do the job for him. _Juugo_ would come and do the job, and she would die a painful death.

"I'm sorry, Sakura," he said.

She looked up; her green eyes were glistening with tears. More tears were still rolling down her cheeks.

"What is it?" she asked, confused. "Why are _you_ sorry?"

_I'm going to kill her. _

He leaned forward and kissed her. None of them saw this one coming. Even so, he kissed her hungrily, with love and regret.

Her eyes widened when their lips touched. But she smiled to herself; this was what she wanted from him. His love…

She kissed him back, it was unexpected for him but he was glad she did. She opened her mouth and his tongue slid in. She moaned at the contact but continued kissing him. They kept on kissing even when both of their lungs were screaming for air.

"Sa…suke," she muttered, gasping.

"_Kill the Princess of Fire Country."_

"_A week is your time, Sasuke."_

A tear rolled down his cheek as he remembered his mission. He couldn't kill her. He loved her too much. But he couldn't bear seeing her die a painful death under Juugo's sword.

He pulled back, looking at her flushed face. He winced as he imagined her covered in blood, screaming in pain. He leaned forward and kissed her again, she was gasping.

"Sasuke," she gasped. "I… need… to…"

He covered her mouth with his; she was soon under his power again. She hugged his neck, pulling him closer to her.

_Should I kill her by suffocating her? _

He kept on kissing her; she kept on kissing him back. Both of their chests heaved as their air supply shortened.

_No!_

He pulled back again. Her eyes were covered in tears. He had no idea what the tears were for, either it was tears of joy, tears of sadness, or automatic flowing tears because she was unable to breathe.

She was sobbing and gasping at the same time. Yet, she still managed to smile.

His chest hurt when he saw her smile. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead, crying.

"Sasuke?" Sakura said, confused. Her voice was thick as her lungs were still re-supplying air. "What happened?"

He hugged her, crying into the space on her shoulder.

"I fall in love with you," he said, hugging her tighter.

Sakura smiled and hugged him back.

"Me too," she murmured, giving him a peck on the side of his neck.

"I shouldn't have," he said, he straightened himself up and looked into her eyes.

"What do you mean?" she said, her expression hurt. "I think my father would be okay with that."

He jumped away, leaving a big space between them. Sakura's hands shot forward toward him automatically. Her eyes were hurt, _really_ hurt.

"Sasuke?" she leaned forward.

"I've made my decision," he muttered to himself.

"Decision?" she asked, confused, she leaned forward even more. "What decision?"

He looked at her; his eyes were hurt as well. She felt a big pang in her heart when she saw his expression.

She jumped to her feet and ran to him, hugging him.

"What is it?!" she demanded.

He pushed her back. He stood up, his back facing the sun. She was unable to see his face, only a silhouette of his figure.

_I hate Matsuo Tabi. I hate _her_. I hate how the world is so unfair!_

"The decision to kill you myself," he said, his tone cold.

-

-

- - -

My first _really _emotional kissing scene, its bad isn't it? I have never written any kissing scene with details before… oh well.

So, you guys hating it? Or loving it? The end, I mean. (^^) Gonna kill him if you can? _Or_ Matsuo Tabi?? *smirk* I'm mean, I know.

**Complain:**

Well, I'm impossibly pissed right now. I think I'm gonna turn emo soon. I have assholes as friends, so they're not exactly my friends… I'm depressed… *hhh*

To make things worse, my mom just said because I'm an asshole myself, I got asshole friends. Well excuse moi, but I've done all my chores well! T^T

Although I _do_ feel I'm changing into a really by-the-book person with really annoying angry tone that is always complaining for everything that goes wrong in the world. _ALSO_, I'm lazy… my bro said Indonesia people _are_ lazy, so it explains it ==  See? I'm blaming something else for my misbehavior. ARGH! TxT

Okay, I'm complaining here cause facebook and msn aren't the right place to complain :)

Sorry if any of you my readers read the above complains, I bet it'll make you get pissed at me :D

p.s. YOU DON'T HAVE TO READ THE ABOVE COMPLAIN.

Anyways and anyhows, just skip the complain part and see THIS ONE:

THANK **YOU** FOR ALL THE REVIEWS. I'M REALLY HAPPY :D

I'M GONNA HAVE A LOT OF UPDATES, WELL… ONLY FOR THE "_WOW: WhatkindOfpeoplecanWinagainstvampires_". AND MAYBE "_The End of Forever_".

I'M ALL ABOUT TWILIGHT NOW :)

FOR "_WOW__"_, NOTE THAT SAKURA AND EDWARD WOULD not BE TOGETHER. I JUST PUT THEM UP AS THE PAIRING BECAUSE I THOUGHT most PEOPLE WOULD LOOK FOR THEM AS ONE OF THEIR CHARACTER FILTERS :)

OKAY, SO…

ONCE AGAIN, THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND COMMENTS, I REALLY APPRECIATE THEM (NOT it ANYMORE)!

HECK, I FEEL LIKE I'M GONNA FAINT WHEN I SEE HOW MUCH I GET FOR THE REVIEWS… IT'S EVEN MORE THAN _"__Blood & Innocence: The Blue-Eyed Vampire__"._

ANYWAYS AND ANYHOWS, I HOPE I CAN GET MORE REVIEWS :)

P.S. I WAS WONDERING… WOULD ANYONE LIKE TO TAKE OVER THIS STORY IF ONE DAY I'M STUCK WITH IDEAS? :D

WELL, I HOPE NOT… SO I CAN BE INDEPENDENT AND AT LEAST FINISH ONE OF THE CHAPTER KIND OF STORY ==

AS USUAL:

REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS, AND WOULD _ALWAYS ALWAYS ALWAYS, _BE APPRECIATED.

ButterCan'tFly.


	12. The Moon Was Crying

-

.Heaven's Gate: Princess.

-

-

- - -

Eleven: The Moon Was Crying.

-

Sakura stared at him. Her expression blank. And then, she giggled and laughed. Sasuke winced as he listened to her singing laugh, then he frowned at her.

"What is so funny?" he asked, mad.

"You," she giggled like a kid, pointing at him. "Good one, Sasuke-kun."

It hit him. She thought he was kidding. He cursed himself further.

"Sakura, I'm not…" he said, but she cut him by hugging him.

"It can't be…" she muttered, he felt her breath tickled his neck.

"Sakura…" he sighed, trying to push her but she hugged him tighter.

"No."

Again, it hit him. She knew he wasn't kidding. She knew he was telling the truth. She was just trying to not believe him.

"No, no!" she repeated, her voice shook but she didn't cry. "Why are you doing this to me?"

He winced and pushed her back, using a little of his strength to do so. He sat her down and stared down at her. She stared back at his silhouette, staring at the spot where his eyes should be at.

"I need to kill you tonight," he said. He cursed himself again for even telling her the deadline. _Why_ did he have to say anything about killing her on the first place, anyway?

She stared at him, and finally found his eyes. He didn't look away even when he really wanted to.

"I see," she said, her tone cold and businesslike. He looked at her, trying to hide his pain and trying not to see hers.

The wind blew and moments of silence passed by.

"Very well then," she said, standing up. "I shall make my will right now and leave you alone for the moment. I'll meet you tonight on the garden in front of my bedroom, Sasuke."

He nodded. He didn't wince or got startled when she said his name formally. It was going to end tonight, anyway.

-

"You're crazy, Sakura-chan," Naruto sighed as Sakura made her way back into the room.

"I'm going to kill him," Gaara hissed.

Sakura looked at him and he sat himself down furiously.

"This can't end here, Sakura," Neji said, standing next to her, grabbing both her shoulders.

"Sakura-san…" Lee was speechless; he stared at her with a pained look.

Sakura looked at all four of them and then at the floor.

Her tears fell down uncontrollably onto the wooden floor as she broke down on the inside.

"That is _IT_!" Gaara jumped to his feet. "I'm going to kill him!"

He stomped toward the secret garden but Lee stopped him. Gaara hissed furiously at him, his sand made their way to crush Lee's hand that stopped him.

"We should give her some time, Gaara," Neji sighed as he hugged his mistress' broken soul.

"_TIME?!"_ Gaara screeched. "YOU TELL _HIM_ THAT IF SHE EVER RUN AWAY FROM HIM!"

"I'm not going to run," Sakura said as her four Keepers started to think about what Gaara just mentioned: to run away.

"What?" Gaara's voice snapped like a whip. Sakura winced but continued to look at the floor. And then, she looked up and sat on her bed without looking at any of them.

"What are you doing?" Lee asked, confused.

"I'm writing a will," Sakura said, looking at the blank piece of paper.

"Sakura…"

"Neji, you will all automatically be out off my body when I die," she sighed. "So there's nothing to worry about."

Neji stood up and turned to the rest of the Keepers.

"We'll go back into her body," he said, his tone cold. The other two just nodded. Wait… the other _two_? "Where's Naruto?!"

-

"Hey, Teme," Naruto walked out from under the shades.

Sasuke turned to face him.

"What?"

Naruto's face contained many different emotions, but hatred was the biggest of them all.

"How dare you!" he yelled.

Sasuke was taken aback.

"What?"

"You're going to kill Sakura-chan!" he screamed. "How dare _you_!"

Sasuke sighed and sat down on the grass.

"What is it?!" Naruto demanded, he touched Sasuke's shoulder and gasped. All the mission and objective came into his mind. "Oh," he muttered at last. Sasuke eyed him, confused and annoyed. "I see."

He sighed and turned.

Sasuke looked at him and then looked away.

"You can choose between right and wrong, Sasuke," Naruto said. "You don't have to follow Matsuo Tabi's order."

Sasuke's eyes widened and he turned around abruptly.

"How…" he trailed off as Naruto raised his hands while grinning.

"I'm still a God, right?" he smiled.

Suddenly, he faded.

"Aw damn!" he cursed. Sasuke looked at him, terrified.

"Are you _dying_?!" he screeched.

"Dying?" Naruto scoffed. "Heck no, I'm just being called to go back to Sakura's body by the others." He sighed. "Oh well, bye Sasuke." He paused for a second, looking at Sasuke. "Please make sure you're making the right choice."

And then he was gone. And Sasuke was left alone, dumbfounded and even more confused by his choice.

-

Night came.

The moon was full tonight and it seemed as if it was looking at Sakura with a pathetic smile across its surface.

Sakura looked at the moon and sighed. She had left her will on her bed, and had sent off all of her bodyguards away.

She waited and waited in the cold. Then she heard the rustling of the leaves. She turned her head to the direction and saw Sasuke in a black kimono and hakama. His eyes were pitch black and they showed no emotion.

She felt a big hole in her chest and she wanted to cry again at that moment. She wanted to hug him and kiss him as much as she like, she wanted him to love her. She didn't want to die.

But he _was_ sent by Matsuo Tabi and it must be the mission he received from the wise old guy. So this decision must be best. Otherwise, _if_ she ever got caught, all would be lost.

Sakura smelled his scent in the air and promised herself not to forget him if she reincarnate.

She closed her eyes as he drew closer.

She felt his warm lips on her cold forehead as he kissed her. The tears were still bearable to hold.

"I'm sorry, Sakura," he spoke, his tone regretful and sad.

She smiled at looked at him, the tears ran free and they rolled down her cheeks.

She closed her eyes.

He looked at her with cold ones.

And then, he took out his katana and raised it high in the air.

Its blade shone under the moonlight, showing just how sharp it was.

Someone with red hair was watching closely from behind the tree. A wide smile was etched across the face.

Sasuke looked at Sakura coldly and swung his katana.

The moon was crying.

-

-

- - -

Don't you guys just love cliffy?

I remember I promised more in the short poem "Earth Day" I published under the anime Naruto and xSasuxSakux as character filters.

Here it is. Since I got no mean reviews, I keep my promise and here it is.

Still depressed but not because of the same reason. Just because I'm such a lazy, unorganized girl.

Well, more reviews please, and I do hope you readers don't only do "Story Alert"

Not having a lot of reviews made me think is my story not worth reviewing.

Anyways and anyhows,

Reviews are very much appreciated.

ButterCan'tFly.


	13. The End

-

.Heaven's Gate: Princess.

-

-

- - -

Twelve: The End.

-

Sasuke's sword cut with a loud ripping sound.

Something fell onto the ground with a soft 'thud'.

Karin's smile grew wider.

Sasuke looked at the object with cold eyes and turned. He walked away toward Sakura's room and then he closed the door.

Karin jumped happily and ran toward the object.

_Sasuke mission was over_, she thought to herself happily. _It's the end of everything_, she added in her mind.

She stood in front of the object with a wide smile.

-

-

- - -

I'm super mean, I know. SAKURA'S DEAD!!!!

I'm just loving cliffies right now :D

By the way, you are all welcome to point out the story's flaws. It would make me a better writer whenever I'm writing more xSasuxSakux stories :)

I just have a little time right now to add this one up. I mighty hope I can update the other stories soon, too. :D

Again, more reviews are appreciated.

ButterCan'tFly.


	14. Damn!

-

.Heaven's Gate: Princess.

-

-

- - -

Thirteen: Damn!

-

Sasuke looked down on Sakura's bed with cold eyes. He stared at her will for a long time, and then he ripped it to pieces.

"Just don't have the heart to kill her, huh?" Ten-ten leaned on Sakura's front door. Sasuke looked up at her and sighed.

"Guess I am a failure after all," he muttered, his eyes were still cold.

Sakura pushed her way through all the ANBU, ran passed Ten-ten and rammed herself onto Sasuke. She hugged him tight, not wanting to let go.

"Why didn't you kill me?" Sakura cried onto his neck. Ten-ten turned toward the other ANBUs, they nodded and walked away. Ino closed Sakura's door with a warm smile. "You're Matsuo Tabi's spy… Father said you guys are not supposed to have feelings… especially love."

"When I see you, it seems as if all the emotion I lost when I was with Matsuo Tabi came back," he hugged her, burying his head onto her shoulder. "If he sent a spy and knows I didn't kill you, he's going to be furious and kill me instead."

"You should've killed me," Sakura sobbed. "If I ever fall into Kuno's hand, all will be lost."

"But none of us will ever let that happen," he pushed her away, looking into her eyes.

Sakura smiled, her tears shimmered under the candle light.

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun," she smiled. "I knew it's not wrong to fall in love with you."

Sasuke smiled back at her. He kissed her forehead and hugged her.

-

Karin's eyes widened as she stared at the object on the floor. It was a kawarimi, the log laid lifelessly on the grass. She walked toward Sakura's door and poked the paper door with her finger, making a little hole. She peeked through the hole and held back a furious scream.

She straightened herself, a crazed look across her eyes. She just lost her Uchiha Sasuke and she will _never_ let the Princess off with it.

She jumped away toward Matsuo Tabi.

-

"Have Sasuke done his job?" Matsuo Tabi stood in his dark room, his voice full of anticipation. There was a hint that he was so proud of Sasuke, knowing he would finish his mission well; since he _was_ one of the best shinobi he had.

Karin looked at him with the same crazed look. Matsuo Tabi frowned.

"What is it Karin?"

Karin screeched like a crazy eagle, Matsuo Tabi jumped when she did this.

"Juugo, Suigetsu!" he called for them. The two of them came seconds later, holding Karin onto the ground.

Karin kept on screaming and screaming.

"She lost it," Suigetsu sat on her back, looking at her. "Sasuke failed, and I'm guessing she found him hugging or kissing the Princess or something."

Matsuo Tabi sighed at the view of Karin turning crazy.

"I knew I'm not supposed to let her have the job," he muttered to himself. "I knew she's going to fall for Sasuke… I _knew_ it!"

"Matsuo-san, I think we should worry on what to do with the Princess," Juugo said, his tone emotionless.

Matsuo Tabi turned to him and nodded. He thought about Sasuke failing his mission.

"We're going to attack Konoha," he said.

"What about Sasuke?" Suigetsu asked, Karin calmed herself down slowly now.

Matsuo Tabi looked at the moon outside and sighed.

"He shall have to choose his side," he said. "If he side with the Princess, then we have to fight him."

Suigetsu sighed and get off Karin's back.

"I'm going to kill that darn Princess myself!" she huffed.

"Not a chance, Karin," Juugo said.

"You're not having her, Juugo," Karin spat.

"I mean, there's no way you can win," Juugo corrected himself.

Suigetsu held back a laugh as Karin cursed Sakura while she prepared herself for the battle.

"We leave tomorrow morning," Matsuo Tabi said as he stood up and made his way toward his room. "Tell the others."

Suigetsu and Juugo bowed and made their way toward their other comrades.

"Too bad, isn't it Juugo?" Suigetsu sighed. "I don't want to fight Sasuke."

"We shall not fail like him," Juugo said, his tone cold.

_Damn, the guy's serious,_ Suigetsu looked forward at the moon.

-

"Sakura, we got bad news," Gaara came out suddenly out off her body.

Sakura looked at him, confused.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Matsuo Tabi's men are on their way," Temari came out next to him. "Kankurou said they will arrive here tomorrow night."

Her eyes turned all white suddenly, and then she gasped.

"Damn!" Gaara cursed.

"Hideyoshi Kuno's men are also coming," Temari translated Gaara's 'Damn!'

"Are they both attacking Konoha?" Sakura asked; her tone cool.

Temari nodded grimly.

"Then we have to get ready," Sakura said.

She turned to Sasuke, his expression was calmed as well. Sakura smiled.

"It's good that at times like this you are not panicking," she said, touching his cheek. "Matsuo Tabi taught you well, didn't he?"

Sasuke smiled, he kissed her forehead once again and then stood up.

"I'm going to inform the ANBU about the attack that is coming," he said. And then he looked out to the sky. "Maybe we should evacuate all the villagers to the palace."

Sakura nodded.

"Temari, Gaara," she said. "Tell Kankurou to help us with that. You two go tell the villagers to evacuate town right now."

The two nodded and disappeared.

"Naruto, Lee, Neji," she turned to them. "Naruto, go with Sasuke. Lee, Neji, go inform the villagers that live in the forest."

They all nodded. Naruto looked at Sasuke and grinned.

"I know we'll be best buddies," he told him. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"We just have to do this together," he said. "Doesn't mean we're best buddies."

Naruto shrugged.

"We'll be back," Sasuke turned to Sakura. She nodded and saw them leaped off.

For the first time in her life since he passed away, she felt Uchiha Itachi's presence around her.

"_Be safe. Trust them. Sasuke will protect you."_

Sakura smiled and nodded.

"I know," she muttered.

For a mere second, she thought she saw him standing in front of her, smiling warmly.

-

-

- - -

I've been so mean to you guys lately with all the cliffies that I love :D

Well, it's not over yet, though. So be happy, or be sad, or whatever.

Here's the next chapter, I just have the time to update :)

Although the time when I would not update for weeks… or even months will come pretty soon.

FREAKING EXAM WEEK IS COMING! :D

P.S. Thanks for **Adeladaine** for the nice quote: "After the rain, there's always a rainbow" it helped a bit, although I don't care about those friends anymore :)

Anyways and anyhows,

Reviews are appreciated.

ButterCan'tFly.


	15. Evacuate and Suigetsu's Visit

-

.Heaven's Gate: Princess.

-

-

- - -

Fourteen: Evacuate and Suigetsu's Visit.

-

Sasuke dashed toward the ANBU headquarter, Naruto followed him nearby.

"You're fast," Naruto grinned. Sasuke looked at him and then rolled his eyes.

"Halt, who goes there?" an ANBU with fox mask appeared in front of them. Naruto stood in front of Sasuke. Sasuke just realized that Naruto had been floating… all this time.

The ANBU looked at Naruto, and then at Sasuke. He gasped silently and then nodded. Sasuke took that as _the_ ANBU had _never_ seen the four Gods before, except maybe for the few higher ranked ANBUs, like Kakashi for instance.

"What is it, Sasuke?" the ANBU turned to Sasuke. Sasuke looked at him and walked forward.

"I need to talk to Kakashi," Sasuke said.

The ANBU nodded and jumped away, Naruto and Sasuke followed.

"You've been floating," Sasuke said, sounding so dumb. Naruto turned to him and his grin grew wider.

"I know, cool huh?"

"I guess," Sasuke shrugged.

The ANBU stopped in front of a boulder. He knocked on the boulder three times.

"Uchiha Sasuke has come to see the Captain," he said. The boulder groaned and then moved away.

"What is it this time, Sasuke?" Kakashi was looking at a book, obviously the perverted book Sasuke had seen him carry all this time.

"Hideyoshi's Kuno men and Matsuo Tabi's men are coming to attack Konoha," Sasuke said, matter-of-factly.

Kakashi's eyes stopped moving through the pages, he closed his book and stood up. His eyes flickered to Naruto who grinned and saluted him.

"Matsuo Tabi's men?" Kakashi asked, confused. "Why are they attacking?" he eyed Sasuke suspiciously.

Sasuke told him everything in a hurry. Starting from why he was sent to Konoha to why Matsuo Tabi attacked. The other ANBUs looked at Sasuke with anger at first but then relaxed when they knew how he know felt toward the Princess.

Kakashi nodded when he finished his story. He turned to Naruto.

"Being a kid as usual?" Kakashi grinned. Naruto shrugged.

"Nah, I could be useful this time," Naruto said. Kakashi nodded. He turned to a woman with curly black hair wearing a dog's mask.

"Kurenai, go tell Sarutobi to help evacuate the South part of the country, Anko the West part, Ibiki the East, and Guy to the North," Kakashi looked at her. She bowed her head and then nodded. She then leaped off, not long after; four black figures leaped past them.

Kakashi looked back at them.

"So now we need to go to the palace," he said. "You got any strategies in mind yet?"

Sasuke looked at him dumbly. Kakashi nodded.

"That's why we're here," he seemed to grin behind his mask. He turned and one of the other waiting ANBUs walked forward, he held a scroll in his hand. "Let's go."

He leaped off, followed by his ANBU members. Naruto grinned and followed. Sasuke sighed but followed as well.

Everyone was gone by the time he arrived at the clearing just a few meters away from the headquarter, he didn't blame them at all… they did need to hurry.

The reason he stopped suddenly wasn't because he was trying to figure out where they went or why they went first. It was because someone he knew was around.

He sighed and turned around.

Suigetsu looked at him with his hand on his sword.

Sasuke stared back, he didn't even have his hand on his katana.

Suigetsu realized this and sighed.

"You know you can kill me without your sword, huh?" he said.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"I come in peace," Suigetsu placed his sword back. "Well, just for now. Tomorrow night the peace talk is gonna be gone."

"I know," Sasuke said, coldly. Suigetsu nodded.

"Yeah, I guess that's why they evacuate the villagers, huh?" he said.

Sasuke was still silent.

"Jeez Sasuke," Suigetsu sighed, he sat himself down on the ground. "I ain't going to kill you, other than the fact that only Juugo can almost beat you, I really come in peace."

Sasuke sighed and then sat himself down as well.

"What do you want?" he said, finally. Suigetsu relaxed and grinned.

"Juugo is serious," he said. "Matsuo Tabi said if you're going to be on the Princess's side then we have to fight you, and you can bet as Hell that Juugo is going to be serious."

Sasuke looked at him and then at the sky for a few seconds.

"Okay," he looked back at him. Suigetsu's eyes looked as if they were going to pop out.

"What do you mean _okay_?" he asked, his voice rose. "Sasuke, think logically please. We've been together since we were 5, there's no way I can let you get killed just because of this."

Sasuke looked at him and then shrugged.

"I know that," he said. "But it's not just because of _this_… this is something bigger."

"Sasuke," Suigetsu's tone slowed down. "I told you not to get involved." He said it more to himself, sounding so guilty. "Should've just killed her myself…" he muttered.

Sasuke sighed. He stood up and patted Suigetsu's right shoulder.

"She's worth it," he grinned. He paused before he continued walking away toward the palace. "Remember when you said don't get in too deep?"

Suigetsu looked at him and then nodded. Sasuke turned and smiled. It was a smile so warm that Suigetsu had never seen before, as his childhood friend he had never seen Sasuke smile warmly…

"It's obvious I got in too deep," Sasuke smiled. "But I don't regret it. I'm going to protect her, as well as the others."

He then leaped off, leaving Suigetsu sitting alone in the clearing.

"Ah!" Suigetsu let out a small scream of surrender. He lied down on the ground and looked straight at the blue sky filled with white clouds.

He then smiled and closed his eyes, ready for a short nap.

"Oh well," he muttered to himself. "The girl got some good effect to him after all."

-

-

- - -

A bit of Sasuke and Suigetsu moment :D

I just think they match as close friends, although Sasuke and Naruto are forever brothers :)

I mighty hope I can at least update two more chapters before everything goes _completely_ crazy here.

Thanks to all the reviews, and… HAHAHHAHAHA! I know! I'm a real meanie for writing chapter Twelve: The End! I just can't believe most of you believed it was over ^^

Well, as usual…

Reviews are always appreciated.

ButterCan'tFly.


	16. A Speck of Hope

-

.Heaven's Gate: Princess.

-

-

- - -

Fifteen: A Speck of Hope.

-

Sasuke arrived at the palace and, as he had predicted before, everyone was there. Including the normal palace's guards. Sakura sat in the middle of the group, pointing here and then on the scroll that looked the same as the one Kakashi carried.

He stood by the door, leaning on the wall, watching her. After a while, she finished and looked up at him. She smiled and stood up.

"Kakashi-sensei, you know what to do," Sakura turned to the ANBU captain. "I think you better do it now, before it's too late. They might come sooner; we all know how much mistake Kankurou can actually make…"

Kakashi nodded. Gaara and Temari sighed at the sad truth.

"We better go and help out," Gaara turned to the other Gods. All three of them nodded and they leaped off. Naruto grinned at Sasuke and then continued his way out of the palace.

Sakura turned to Sasuke and took his hand. They walked to the secret garden.

Sakura knelt in front of her mother's grave and prayed. Sasuke knelt in front of his brother's grave and hoped he was there to help him, to help all of them…

Sakura stood up not long after; she stood in the middle of the garden, looking up at the blue sky.

Sasuke watched her. Afraid… _terrified_ on the thought of losing her.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura said suddenly, making him alert. "Are you afraid?"

"No," Sasuke said truthfully. Sakura smiled.

"Matsuo Tabi really had done a good job," she said. "Guys are always the stronger… unlike girls. My mother taught me to be tough, even when the utmost crisis fell down hard upon us. It's my duty to be the one not afraid. Because I _am_ their Princess, and if I'm scared… it would mean that all hope is lost."

He saw her shoulders shook and it hit him hard on the chest.

"I… keep on thinking," she said, her voice shook, thick with tears. "What if I die? What if we lost this war? What will happen to all the villagers, and to the country that my Father has been trying to defend all his life… worst yet, what would happen to _him_?"

She sighed; her emerald eyes stared straight into the sky. She wiped away the tears, but more were coming.

Sasuke's eyes tightened as he heard her pain, as he understood how much pain she had to suffer all this time.

"I'm scared," she said, more to herself that to him, "to die…"

"Sakura…" Sasuke spoke; his voice was merely a whisper.

"I love you, Sasuke-kun," she said. "If I die… will you ever find me again?" a big lump rose on her throat. Sasuke's chest hurt even more. "Why is this happening? When everything is perfect… something bad will always come. Is it… bad for us to be happy? The Gods and Goddesses up there _are_ protecting us, that's why I have my Keepers. Then why…"

Sasuke closed his eyes. He wanted to shut his ears and just go away. Just leave all this pain behind.

Because what she said was true.

What _if_ she died?

Will he ever be able to find her?

"I'm scared, Sasuke-kun," she choked out. "I don't want to be separated from you… but what if… what if…"

Sasuke grabbed her body and hugged her from behind. Her eyes widened as she suddenly felt his warmth against her. She could feel his breath tickled her neck as he battled his own pain.

"I will find you," he whispered into her shoulder. "I _will_ find you."

She cried and gave up, she let him hugged her until it was hard for her to breathe.

"But you will _not_ die," he growled. "We will all be here to protect you. I will never leave your side."

She nodded, sobbing.

"So, _please_, don't cry," he hid his face on her shoulder. She felt his tears and cried along. "I will _never_ let anything happen to you."

She nodded again.

"Sasuke-kun," she muttered, her voice cracked. "Do you think there's hope?'

"Even in the darkest place…" he spoke. "There would _always_ be hope. Even if it's only a tiny speck of hope."

She nodded and kissed his palm. He hugged her and they stood there, hoping for more miracles to come.

-

-

- - -

Another chapter :)

I guess I could add another one before the exams are coming.

By the way, are you guys holding on okay? I heard about the Swine Flu entering America and I know most of you are from the States. You guys okay?

Keep on fighting the flu, eat lots of fruits and healthy veggies ^^

It's entering Asia right now; I just hope it won't get to me or my family and friends.

We have to fight back. So take care of yourselves.

ButterCan'tFly.


	17. Extra One: Poker Face

-

.Heaven's Gate: Princess.

-

-

- - -

Extra One: Poker Face.

-

Sakura was doing her writings in her room. Sasuke sat outside her terrace, the door was opened so he could still keep an eye on her. He was sharpening his katana.

Sakura gasped suddenly. Her pupils changed color, Sasuke noticed none of this. Her Keepers came out with a big grin on their faces.

"Are you guys dumb?" Sakura said, obviously annoyed. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, confused. He turned around and saw them. He frowned.

"What are you guys doing out?" he asked. "It's twice already this week." He walked inside and sat next to Sakura.

Naruto shrugged. He sat himself down in front of Sakura, followed by his three friends.

"We're bored," he said.

"Kankurou sensed no big threat coming to Konoha for the next five days," Gaara said as he made himself comfortable.

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"You said his prediction rarely come true," he said.

"He's still a God," Gaara narrowed his eyes.

"Whatever," Sasuke shrugged.

"You're getting on my nerve, Uchiha," Gaara said as he stood up.

Sasuke looked at him and sighed. He looked at Naruto instead. Gaara narrowed his eyes as his sand made his way toward Sasuke.

"Gaara, forget about it," Sakura said as she looked at the sand. "You're supposed to control your emotion better than that."

He pouted and then sat himself down.

"So, what brings you out?" Sakura smiled at them.

"We're bored," Naruto repeated. Sasuke and Sakura waited patiently.

"Let's play cards," Neji said.

"What?" Both of their eyes popped open.

Naruto grinned as Lee made his manly pose.

"Play… cards?" Sasuke turned to Sakura. She looked back at him with the same expression. He concealed his expression better though. He composed his face and then turned to them. "Okay," he said, "sure. What game?"

"Poker," Naruto grinned again.

"Po…ker?" Sakura looked at Naruto, confused.

"Yeah," Naruto grinned. "Don't tell me you don't know."

"I do know," she said. "Mom was… well, a gambler… I… observed…" she mentioned the embarrassing background. "But… how do _you_…"

"Back in Heaven, we love to see Kankurou's puppets plays poker," Gaara explained. "Seriously, you humans are stupid," he said with no emotion at all, "losing all the time."

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he made himself comfortable for the game.

"So, you on?" Naruto grinned as he looked around. Sasuke nodded, Sakura smiled.

"Gaara," Lee grinned. Gaara nodded as his sand started to move and shape the cards. Gaara shuffled the cards and started to give five to each of them.

"Any additional rule to make it more fun?" Sakura rolled her eyes as she said this. Of _course_ there were going to be more rules.

"Gods won't be allowed to cheat," Sasuke said as he eyed Gaara whose sand started to form an eye and moved its way toward Sasuke. Gaara frowned at Sasuke, obviously pissed, and the eye disappeared.

Naruto frowned as he think.

"The loser will have to choose between Truth or Dare," he grinned again.

"What?" Neji snapped.

"Come on, Neji," Lee smiled, full of enthusiasm. "It'll be so much fun!"

"Yeah, of course," he rolled his eyes, sarcastically, "why not?"

"Okay, let's start this ToD Poker!" Naruto nodded.

Sasuke took a card from the pile, discarded one of his, and frowned. Sakura took a card from the pile as well, discarded one, and frowned. Neji decided to also take from the pile, three this time; his face showed no emotion at all. Naruto discarded two and took two, he grinned widely. Gaara discarded two and took two, his eyes narrowed. Lee took a card from the pile and smiled, and then put on his manly pose.

"Okay guys," Naruto grinned. "Show."

They all laid down their cards. Naruto gasped as he saw Neji's cards. Gaara sighed, Sakura sighed in relief as well while Sasuke's face seemed to have turned purple.

Neji got a Royal Straight Flush, Naruto and Lee a Straight Flush, Sakura and Gaara both got Three of a Kind, Sasuke… unfortunately, he got nothing.

"Hmm," Naruto grinned as he looked at Sasuke. "Neji, since you win you should be the one deciding the ToD to Sasuke."

Sasuke clicked his tongue but said nothing. Neji frowned as he stared at Sasuke. Suddenly, he grinned an evil grin.

"Okay Sasuke," he said. "Truth or Dare?"

Sasuke looked at Neji expressionless when inside he was panicking. He thought about which one would bring less harm, and so he decided…

"Truth," he said. Neji's grin grew wider and he 'uh-oh'ed.

"So, Sasuke," he smiled. "What do you think of our precious Cherry Blossom here?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and turned to Sakura for a second.

"She's a very respectable person, worthy the title of a Princess," he answered, but Neji shook his head.

"I mean, _you_ personally," he said. Naruto's grin grew as wide as Neji's and it seemed as if they were going to cut their face in half.

Sasuke's face seemed to have reddened in the dim light, but the next second the blush was gone. Sakura looked at him; her eyes were filled with anticipation.

"She's nice," he muttered.

Neji sighed and turned to Naruto who shrugged.

"We'll dig more later," he whispered to his mates. They all nodded except for Gaara who glared at Sasuke deathly.

The next round was up. This time Lee won a Full House, with Neji and Gaara behind him with a Flush, Sakura and Naruto got Straight, Sasuke lost again.

"Okay Sasuke," Lee grinned. "ToD?"

"Dare," Sasuke said without thinking, the truth was pretty bad already.

Lee nodded, he stood up.

"Okay, Sasuke," he looked at Sasuke seriously. Sasuke looked back at him, ready for a fight. "I dare you to…"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. The Keepers waited with curiosity, Sakura frowned as she thought what the Dare could be.

"Do the Manly Pose!" he announced, proudly.

Neji's eyes popped open, Naruto fell on his back, Gaara's eyebrow twitched. Sakura looked as if she was going to faint. Sasuke's sighed in relief.

He stood up and did the manly pose.

"Wrong!" Lee yelled. "Not good enough!"

"What?!" Sasuke's eyebrow twitched.

"You have to really use energy!" Lee yelled. "And smile wide like this!" he posed. Sasuke's eyes went blank. "Come on!" Lee looked at him.

Sasuke sighed.

Drum roll came out of nowhere. Sasuke gritted his teeth together and turned to Naruto who got caught drumming the drum that came out of nowhere. He grinned sheepishly and hid the drum behind his back.

Mists came out of nowhere, Sasuke ignored it. And then…

BAM!

He posed. A loud exploding sound was heard.

Everyone fell on their back.

"Hime-sama!" Ten-ten banged the door open. She tripped when she saw Sasuke and laughed like there's no tomorrow, joined by Sakura and the Keepers.

"We're under attack!" Ino burst into the room. Her mouth fell to the ground when she saw Sasuke's pose.

"Sakura!" Kakashi appeared in the room in his ANBU mask. He froze when he saw Sasuke, he opened his mask slowly and blinked. And then he joined the others laughed.

Sasuke seemed to have frozen in that position.

Sakura sat next to him as the others went to war. Temari came in and laughed out loud as well. The small war was over but Sasuke had yet to move.

"That's odd," Sakura frowned.

"Hell yes!" Ten-ten rolled her eyes. "Look at him! Lee looks so much better in this manly pose!" she laughed again.

"No," Sakura reached out. "I mean he hasn't moved at all."

"Huh?" Naruto turned. "You're right."

Sakura touched him, her hand let out a small amount of green chakra. Sasuke fell to the floor and panted.

"What happened?" Naruto looked at Sakura, confused.

Sakura smiled.

"It seems that the explosion got a side effect that affected only Sasuke-kun alone," Sakura giggled. "He'd stay frozen unless someone pour some of their chakra in." she laughed. "Everyone get to see his manly pose, this is one heck of an outcome _just_ from a Poker game!"

Everyone laughed again. Sasuke rolled his eyes and walked outside into the cold night. Sakura saw him and followed, leaving everyone laughing and talking about what happened.

She smiled at him and held his hand, as usual. He took it just as happily.

"Thank you," he muttered after a while of standing in the cold, holding hands.

Sakura nodded and tightened her grab.

"Anytime," she smiled. "Besides, having to see your manly pose is a great reward for all of us already."

Sasuke turned away as he hid his blush. And then, he smiled to himself. Hanging out with them turned out to be fun… and _different_.

-

-

- - -

I am SO sorry!

I have been really sick last week and got completely forgotten about my promise. Not to mention I have been making assignments instead of writing any stories at all.

So my impossibly deepest apology.

This story is dedicated to the 100th reviewer **TheBloodyLoveOfSakuraHaruno**.

Also thanks to all of your support, especially to my loyal readers :)

I am sorry again as I won't be updating for the next three weeks because of the final exams that are coming.

Hopefully your patience will be rewarded with a good chapter :D

Again,

Reviews will always be appreciated.

PSIt'sRainy.


	18. Good Luck Charm

-

.Heaven's Gate: Princess.

-

-

- - -

Sixteen: Good Luck Charm.

-

They sat together during the evening, waiting for the two different type of foe to arrive. The first one, Hideyoshi Kuno wanted power more than anything. The second one, Matsuo Tabi wanted peace but misunderstood everything.

Sasuke could still feel her warmth against him. He was relieved. She was not gone. She will _not_ die. He could her breathe; he could feel her breath against his neck. He looked at her peaceful face, and then he winced.

Sakura's eyes fluttered open. She looked at Sasuke, confused.

"What's wrong?" she asked, sounded so tired. He shook his head and smiled as he tried to hide his pain, his fear. She narrowed her eyes as she tried to look through his smile that looked so fake. But then she shrugged and cuddled closer to him. He placed his arms around her and she slept soundly once again.

He looked at the sky that had started to reddened, his fear overcome him. He tightened his grab around her, and buried his face in the space between her neck and shoulder.

"Sasuke-kun?" she woke up again, wincing as his tight embrace caused her a bit of a pain and uncomfortable.

He looked up and her eyes widened.

His eyes were… surprisingly… calm. She frowned as she touched both his cheeks. He smiled at her.

She smiled back and kissed his forehead.

"Thank you," she muttered. He frowned. "For having faith when I lost mine."

He stared at her, the pain started to come back. His fear… of losing her. What if… after this, she wouldn't be here anymore?… what if… she was gone forever after this?… what if… he was unable to stop Juugo… or the other strong ninjas?

She was wrong.

He didn't have faith at all.

He lost his long ago.

"Sakura," he looked at her, his eyes were now good at hiding the pain. She looked at him with her beautiful, innocent expression.

"Yes?" she smiled.

"_If_ I lost you," he started. Her smile faded. "If I lost you, _you_ don't worry."

"What?" she looked at him, confused, she tried to hide her own pain that started to come back.

"If I lost you, don't you worry," he repeated. "I won't be far behind you. Whatever happens, just know that I will always be a step behind you."

"A… step behind?" she frowned. "Why a step behind?"

"Because no matter what, I am still _just _a ninja assigned to protect you," he said. Her face fell, the pained expression was now visible.

"No…" she muttered, her voice shook; her eyes were glittering with tears. "You're _more_ than that now…"

He leaned in and kissed her.

"I will be near," he smiled at her. "I won't be far away from you. If, by any chance, you are afraid to be alone, you can just call back to me and I'll be by your side. Holding you like this," he hugged her and the tears escaped both of his eyes. "You'll call to me, okay?"

Sakura nodded, she buried her head in his shoulder, hugging him as tight as her tiny, fragile body could.

"I will," she sobbed. "I'll call you thousands of times; I'll call you thousands of times if by any chance you're not listening."

"Don't worry," he smiled. "I _will_ be listening. Because we're connected."

She looked up at him and smiled. She looked down at her hand and smiled a little as she saw the faint red string that connected their pinkies and fate together.

"Yeah," she nodded. "We are."

Sasuke smiled.

"Do you love me, Sasuke-kun?"

"Yes."

"More than anything?"

"More than anything."

Sakura smiled. She closed her eyes and touched her forehead to his. A green light shone and it entered him.

"What is that?" he asked, shocked.

"It's a good luck charm," she smiled. "I have doubled the chakra that you had in the beginning. So you'll have more energy to fight and show them who's boss."

He sighed and grinned involuntarily at her, and then he kissed her jawbone playfully. She yelped and giggled, pushing him away.

"They're here," Neji appeared behind the trees. Sakura stopped, turned to him and nodded.

"Everything prepared?" she asked him. He nodded. She stood up and turned at Sasuke, she kissed his forehead and his lips and then smiled. "I'll be inside, take good care of me, okay?"

He nodded and smiled back. Unwillingly, he let go of her hand and she walked inside. When she let go of his hand he felt that he shouldn't let go.

He felt that when he let go,

She would be gone and won't be coming back anymore.

He stood up abruptly, his whole body shook as he thought about it.

What if when she went inside something happened to her, and her Keepers were not around because at the moment she asked them to go guard the four sides of the country instead?

The pain came back.

The _fear_ overwhelmed him.

His eyes widened as he panicked.

He ran toward the room.

BOOM!

Sasuke got thrown all the way to the back of the secret garden. He winced as he recovered himself from the blow. He stared ahead at the burning grass and Sakura trees. And then at the room that was now on fire.

His eyes widened in shock.

It took the tears a while until it dripped down his cheeks.

"_Thank you, _

_for having faith when I lost mine."_

He never had faith.

He lost his long ago when he decided not to kill her,

He lost his long ago when he knew Juugo was going to come and do his job.

He never had faith.

But he didn't want her to worry even more,

Because the possibility of her dead is big.

And now, as Sasuke stared into the fire,

All hope is lost.

And he screamed on the top of his lungs, crying tears of blood.

_Sakura!!!_

-

-

- - -

I love this story.

I know this one is pretty crappy, but being me means being stubborn.

I have just stop doing my geo assignment and gonna finish at class tomorrow.

The time now is 2:32 in the morning. :D

I hope you guys enjoy this one.

I really hope it's not that bad, either.

Btw… it's ANOTHER CLIFFY!! :D

Okay, now I can either make one more (and I'm guessing it would be pretty bad, too) OR not at all until the end of exams (and I'm guessing it should be better) :)

I enjoy writing this story so much, and I hope you guys enjoy the story as much as I enjoy writing it :)

I HATE SCHOOL :(

Okey, dokey,

Reviews are impossibly appreciated,

~PSIt'sRainy.


	19. Flashback Memory: ForgetMeNot

-

.Heaven's Gate: Princess.

-

-

- - -

Chapter Seventeen: Flashback Memory – Forget-Me-Not.

-

"_What do you feel when you kill people?" _

_Sasuke looked up, confused. He looked at Sakura, frowning._

"_Excuse me?" he asked._

"_What do you feel when you kill people?" she repeated. "Do you feel guilty at all?"_

_He remembered who it felt. And there was nothing._

"_No," he answered, truthfully._

_It took Sakura a while to finally nod. She sighed._

"_I hate the war," she said. "Don't you?"_

_He looked away, feeling uncomfortable. _

"_Well, Mr. Uchiha Sasuke," she turned around, smiling. "Today your mission to protect me starts."_

_Sasuke nodded as he knelt in front of her and bowed deeply. She smiled and then nodded. Then, she walked back into her room. Sasuke followed closely behind her. He looked back at the graves, and then at his brother's grave._

-

"_The stars held a special meaning for our country," she told him when they were looking at the stars on the Starry Night Festival, just before it started. "We believe it protects us."_

_Sasuke nodded._

"_But in truth," Sakura sighed. "The stars don't actually do anything until we wish."_

_Sasuke frowned as he turned to her._

"_Confusing, I know," she smiled at his expression. "The Gods don't always protect this country no matter how… well, nice we are."_

_Sasuke looked up at the sky, at the billions of stars._

"_I don't think it's unfair," she said. "I just think one day… one of us should wish that the wars would stop. The other countries should stop attacking us for we have done nothing wrong. The Gods have many other stuff to do other than just taking care of this country…"_

_Sakura's eyes were fixed on the stars._

"_And it have to be me to wish for that," she smiled. "I love this country too much to let it fall from the attacks from other countries that understand nothing."_

-

_Sakura knelt in front of a small leaves that just sprouted the night before._

"_Sasuke-kun, come here," she waved at him to come. _

_He walked toward her and knelt next to her._

"_What is it?" he asked._

"_It's a Forget-Me-Not tree," she smiled. "Its flowers looked like those of a Sakura's but it shines at night."_

_Sasuke nodded, fascinated._

"_I would really love to be buried here one day if I die," Sakura said, suddenly._

_Sasuke turned around, shocked._

"_I don't want to be buried under the Sakura trees," she sighed. "My parents grew them around the palace because they think it fits my name…. and because they were the very flower my mother love. But I don't like them as much."_

_Sasuke frowned, confused and still shocked._

"_Sakura… you make it sound as if you're going to die soon," he said._

_Sakura shrugged._

"_I might," she smiled. "You never know."_

"_But…" _

"_Sasuke-kun, will you do me a favor?" she asked, turning around to face him. Her green eyes sparkled, either with tears or just because she was facing the sun._

"_Yes," he said after a while. No… he thought in his heart. I won't… I won't if it's…_

"_When I die," she started. His heart seemed to have stopped. "Will you please bury me under this tree?" She turned to the leaves that had just sprouted. "I believe when I die, this tree would already be big and strong."_

_Sasuke looked at the tree. He winced as he imagined her dead… _

"_I will," he said when she grabbed his sleeves, begging for him to say yes._

_She smiled and hugged him._

"_Thank you," she whispered._

_He winced as he hugged her._

-

"_Look Sasuke-kun," Sakura walked to the Forget-Me-Not tree that had grown big and tall. "It's big now."_

_Sasuke looked at the tree and remembered the promise she forced him to say 'yes' to. He shook his head to forget about it, but every time he saw her stand under the tree he imagined her buried in the ground._

"_What good timing, huh?" she turned to him, smiling._

"_What do you mean?" he asked her, trying to hide the fear and the sick feeling he felt coming._

"_I mean… Hideyoshi Kuno and Matsuo Tabi are both coming," she said. "And we all know a lot of people would die, and… I might be one of them…"_

"_Sakura!" Sasuke yelled, panicked. Sakura jumped, shocked._

"_W… what?" she panicked as well. _

"_Oh, nothing…" Sasuke smiled, hiding his fear well. "I just saw a bee behind you, it's gone now… shocked as well." He grinned._

_Sakura sighed, slowing her heart beat back to normal._

"_Say, Sasuke-kun," she walked to him and held his hand. "Do you still remember the promise I asked you to do?"_

"_Yes," his voice was thick._

"_Will you really do it for me," she looked up at him. "Please…"_

_He grimaced when the cloud covered the sun so everything went dark. He turned to her when the light came back. _

"_I will," he said. His voice didn't shake even though he was breaking on the inside._

_Sakura looked into his eyes, searching for any lies that might be hidden but found none. That was because Sasuke was sure she won't die. Even if she did die, he will do it. Because that was just how much he loved her._

"_Don't you think the war is just pointless, Sasuke-kun?" she looked at the tree again. "So many needless sacrifices would be made; so many people would die…"_

_Sasuke grabbed Sakura's hand tighter. _

"_We will not let that happen," she turned to him. "Will we, Sasuke-kun?"_

_Sasuke shook his head._

"_No, no more sacrifices should be made," he said. "No one from any side should die."_

_Sakura smiled. She hugged Sasuke waist as he hugged her shoulder._

"_No one would die," he muttered. "Including you."_

_She smiled and nodded. She cried as she buried her head into his chest._

"_No," she agreed. "No one would die…"_

-

"_Though if I do die," she grinned at him. "Bury me under the Forget-Me-Not, and I think no one should forget about me." She laughed, joined by the Keepers. Sasuke looked at them and his panicked expressions were pasted to each and every one of the four Gods. _

_Her joke wasn't funny at all._

_But for the time being,_

_As long as she was alive…_

_As long as she was able to laugh her tinkling laugh,_

_No matter how bad her joke was._

_They would just laugh._

_Because you didn't know how much time you had._

-

-

- - -

It's not that sad… is it?

I just wanted to make this after I watched a Japanese movie about war yesterday, and it is titled 'Forget-Me-Not'…

It is SO SAD~

One of the scenes that really struck me is where they had the class picture (the teacher and all the small students) and then, one by one disappeared as they died in the war. The last one that disappeared is the main character's big brother and his two best-friends. They were laughing so wide when they disappeared slowly.

SO SAD~

It's worth the watch …

Well,

More reviews are appreciated.

~PSIt'sRainy.


	20. Gone, Not Her

-

.Heaven's Gate: Princess.

-

-

- - -

Chapter Eighteen: Gone, Not Her.

-

Ten-ten appeared behind him. He didn't bother turning around, he didn't even care who it was. She took a few steps forward; her face was shocked beyond imagination. Her hand stretched out toward the fire.

"A…" Ino appeared behind Sasuke, her hair pin in her hand. She ran forward and stood next to Ten-ten. "W-what?"

"What have you done?!" Ten-ten screamed. She turned and grabbed Sasuke's shirt, lifting him off the ground. Ino ran into the fire, pushing and kicking any block of woods that were in her way.

Sasuke looked up, dumbfounded. Ten-ten grimaced as she saw the tear mark on both of his cheeks. She turned, scowled and joined Ino into the fire.

"She's not here!" Ino yelled, desperately.

"She can't be dead!!!" Ten-ten threw a block of log away.

Sasuke stared at the two shinobis. The memory of her smiles and laughs and her cries went through his head in fast flashbacks. He stood up and walked into the fire slowly.

He reached out for one of the burning log and grabbed it, not minding the fire that was now making its way on his hand. He threw it and took another one, and threw it, and took another one.

Ino and Ten-ten realized how easy their work on cleaning the place was now. They turned toward Sasuke. Ino gasped as Ten-ten's eyes grew wider. Sasuke's face was now a complete mask that showed no emotion. His eyes were dark as he grabbed more block of logs. He, somehow, threw the big ones away easily. But what shocked them both was how both of his hands were burning. Fire was eating them happily but he didn't show any sign of pain, he just kept on digging.

Ino ran toward him and pushed him away from the fire. They both fell on the ground.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sasuke's eyes flicked to Ino. She froze but stayed where she was.

"I need to heal your hands while it's still possible for them to look the same as before," she said quickly. She grabbed both of his hands, the fire disappeared as Ten-ten threw water on them. Ino watched Sasuke's face, looking for any sign of pain but none was seen.

She hurried to heal his hands. In less than an hour, they were healed.

"What…" Sasuke paused as his eyes were fixed on the blazing fire. "Who blow the place up?"

Ino and Ten-ten looked at each other, confused.

"None of the enemies are here yet," Ten-ten said. "That's why we came to check on the situation… but, it turns out we're too late." She looked away and cried.

Sasuke looked past the fire with his sharingan, just remembering that he had them, trying to look for Sakura… her body. He found none, and it worried him more. Could she have turned to dust?!

His sharingan focused to a figure running away toward the forest. From the shape of the body, Sasuke was sure that it was Juugo.

Anger filled him.

He stood up and was about to dash toward the forest. To chase Juugo. And to kill him.

Something moved from the fire. Sasuke's concentration broke. The two girls jumped backward. Sasuke stood in front of them, his right hand stretching in front of them. He promised _her_ no more sacrifices were to be made. He wasn't planning on breaking his promise.

The figure kept on standing and rising until it was taller than the Sakura trees and the Forget-Me-Not tree that was at the back of the garden. Sasuke stared at the creature, emotionless.

The creature was a tiger. A white tiger with white eyes. It looked down at Sasuke and growled. Ten-ten frowned as she stepped forward, wiping away the tears.

"Neji?" she looked up and met his eyes.

The tiger nodded once and closed his eyes. His body glowed and the figure shrunken. Neji appeared out of the light, with Sakura in his hands.

Sasuke's eyes grew wide. He ran toward them.

"How?" he whispered the word, too shocked.

"I was just a few steps in front of her, remember?" Neji said, not taking his eyes off Sakura. "But… I… tried…" his voice was thick.

"Neji!" Naruto came up behind them, followed by Lee and Gaara. Their eyes followed his and stopped at Sakura.

"No!!" Gaara roared. He ran toward them and placed both his hands on her cheeks. "Sakura, wake _up_!"

Naruto fell onto the ground, crying. Lee looked up at the sky, cursing Gaara's brother for not telling them that this _might_ happen.

Sasuke reached out for her, ignoring Gaara's hiss. He took her from Neji's arms. Gaara ran forward but was stopped by Neji and the girls. Sasuke walked to the Forget-Me-Not tree. He looked at the tree and fell onto the ground.

"Sakura… wake up," he cried. "You shouldn't have died…"

The wind rushed through them. Suddenly, the horn was blown.

The enemies were here.

Sasuke looked up and turned to the others.

"Matsuo Tabi shouldn't have come," he said. "Juugo done his job, Sakura's dead. He shouldn't have come."

Ten-ten leaped away and then come back not long after.

"Then maybe he's not convinced," she said. "They're here."

Sasuke's brows pulled together for a while and then he looked back at Sakura.

"Wait," Gaara looked up from his mourning. "Hear that?"

"What?" Ino looked at him, confused. "I can only hear my sobs."

"No…" Gaara turned to Sasuke and Sakura. "Sasuke… Sakura's heart beat… its beating."

"What?" Lee turned, shocked.

Sasuke placed Sakura on the ground and listened to her heart.

"She's not dead," he said, disbelief in his voice. At the same time, all sorts of joy overwhelmed him.

"Dragons have sharper ears," Gaara grinned, proudly. "Even sharper than bird's." he eyed Naruto.

Naruto punched him lightly on the shoulder and joined the others who were already gathering around Sakura.

"Sakura…" Sasuke called slowly.

"We should leave her here for a while," Ino said. "Her pulse is getting back to normal and her heartbeat is getting faster; a good sign."

"I wonder how Matsuo Tabi knows…" Naruto eyed Sasuke.

"Karin reads chakra well," Sasuke explained, his eyes were still fixed on Sakura. "She must've seen that Sakura's chakra is not dead even way before Gaara heard her heartbeat."

Another gust of wind went pass. Temari walked out from the wind and walked toward them.

"We're going to need some help…" she trailed off as she saw Sakura's body that was covered in sooth, no longer burnt as Ino healed her at the same time she checked her pulse and heartbeat. "Is she…" she gasped, shocked.

Gaara shook his head.

"At first we thought she is," he said. "But her heartbeat and pulse are coming back."

Temari sighed, relieved. She fell onto the ground as her knees weakened out with relief. It took her awhile to finally stand up, using her fan as support. She looked at the others.

"We're really going to need more help soon," she said. "My wind is doing their best, but I can feel some are weakening."

"Make more, then," Ten-ten said, looking at her.

"I can't," Temari said. "If I concentrate all the winds here, then the winds in the world would stop and that would be a catastrophe."

Ten-ten sighed as she put on her ANBU mask.

"Let's get to work then, Ino," she said as she opened a scroll and bit her thumb. Weapons came out from the scrolls as she leaped off with Ino who looked back once at Sakura, making sure she would be okay. Temari nodded once to her brother and then joined the girls.

Not long after they were gone, Sakura's eyelids fluttered open.

"Sakura?" Sasuke called out gently.

Her Keepers turned their heads toward her; their eyes were hopeful and glad as Sakura's eyes opened.

"Blue?!"

Naruto frowned, confused. He looked around and the others were as confused as he was. Sasuke leaned closer so he could see better. Sakura looked at him and pulled herself away from him.

"Sakura?" Sasuke was confused as she moved _away_ from him.

The Keepers exchanged worried looks.

"Sakura, you okay?" Neji looked at her.

"Sakura-san…" Lee frowned.

Deep blue sapphire eyes stared at all the faces. And then, the tense muscle on her face relaxed.

"Aw damn, I come out at the wrong time," she shook her head, her expression disappointed.

All of their eyes widened. Sasuke looked at Sakura, shocked and worried. She… didn't speak like that.

-

-

- -

Okey dokey.

I can't believe I can actually make another chapter. My first exam, MATH exam is tomorrow. But it's so impossibly hard, so me and my friend are giving up already.

We are sure that we're going to fail. Hahahahahhahahahahhahahahahahaha!

We a' done. Obviously.

Crap.

Well, please make my day with more reviews that I would FOREVER appreciate and love.

PSIt'sRainy.


	21. Haruno

-

.Heaven's Gate: Princess.

-

-

- - -

Chapter Nineteen: Haruno.

-

"Sakura?" Sasuke looked at her, worried.

She looked at him and then frowned. Her blue eyes glinted under the sun.

"My name's not Sakura," she said, she leaned on him and stood up. "I see things are impossibly messed up. We should get to work."

She turned to the four Keepers.

"You four should be away on your posts," she said. The four of them nodded and then bowed. They all exchanged a worried look at each other and then turn to Sasuke. Naruto looked at him pityingly. Sasuke looked back at them. Then, they all leapt off.

"Sakura, are you okay?" Sasuke walked to her, he grabbed her arm. She jerked her arm away and walked toward the ruins.

"Oh great, it's ruined," she groaned. She turned to Sasuke. "You're Sasuke?"

_Sasuke? Not Sasuke-_kun_?_ Sasuke looked at her, frowning.

"Yeah," he nodded, deciding to just go with the flow even though he's extremely confused. Sakura was alive and that was the best thing he could ever wish for. Although, she might hit her head pretty hard before Neji got to her.

"My name's Haruno," the girl walked toward him, stretching out her right hand. Sasuke took it and shake it.

"Excuse me?"

"My name is Haruno," she repeated, sighing. "I am Sakura's other conscience that's not suppose to exist."

Sasuke looked at her.

"But I exist," she answered his look. "She just doesn't know it. Right now she hides deep in a place where I was. From the look in her face when she told me the story, things are pretty bad… and it _is_," she sighed, "You know, when she fainted…" she answered another of his look. "Well… overall, she finally knows that I am her other conscience that is hidden deep in her; awesomely, her will power is impossibly strong that I was forced to be the one using her body for a while…"

"Until when?" Sasuke panicked, although he composed his face so it wasn't shown.

"Until she's decided she wants to be brave once again and face the world," Haruno said. "I believe by now you must've known how much she's gone through. So I don't blame her if she wants to take a year off the real world."

"A _year_?!" Sasuke's eyes widened.

"I know you won't be glad," Haruno rolled her eyes. "Don't think about it, you're supposed to be taking care of the body. I'll do the strategies."

Sasuke looked at Haruno. He missed _his_ Sakura, but she wasn't even the one talking to him right now…

"Bear with it, Uchiha," Haruno said. "Come on, we got work to do."

She walked toward an ANBU post. The two ANBUs on guard bowed to her. She nodded at them and turned to the notes.

"The villagers are all evacuated already?" she asked, her eyes weren't leaving the notes.

"Yes, ma'am,"

"Good," she turned to them, smiling. "Keep your eyes open, you never know when an enemy attacked. They might be behind you right now."

She walked away. The two ANBUs looked at Sasuke, confused. Their Princess certainly _didn't_ talk like that.

-

"Kuno-sama, I have sent our trackers to go look for the Princess," a ninja in black bowed in front of a man with long black beard and blue kimono. His eyes stared down at the ninja with no emotion. He nodded.

"Good," he said, his voice as cold as his eyes. "Troublesome Princess, once I get my hands on her, all the power of Heaven will belong to me."

-

"They're pretty smart," Suigetsu said as he entered a ramen shop. "They evacuated all the villagers already."

"Yeah, I wonder who told them we're coming," Karin said as she peeked inside a house.

"That's the advantage you have when the Gods are on your side," Matsuo Tabi said. "Go look for her," he told ten ninjas in blue. They knelt in front of him, bowed, and then leapt off. "This is going to be over soon, that troublesome Princess will soon be gone."

"What if…" Suigetsu looked at him, hesitating.

"If Sasuke's on her side, then we have to fight him," he said, his eyes cold.

Karin gritted her teeth. She swore to herself she would kill the Princess herself.

-

Haruno and Sasuke moved onto the next post, and the next, and the next, and all the ANBUs would be left confused by their Princess's new attitude.

Then, they arrived at Naruto's post.

"Hey, Sasuke-teme," Naruto grinned as he saw him. His grin disappeared when Haruno appeared behind Sasuke. "Is she back…"

"You don't stare at us," Haruno said as she looked at the notes. "Look out there, the enemies might come out anytime."

Sasuke sighed and shook his head.

Naruto frowned as he stared at Haruno. She caught him and slapped his head.

"I told you not to look elsewhere," she said.

"Who," Naruto yelled, "are you?!"

"I am Sakura's conscience that's not supposed to exist," Haruno said. She started explaining what she explained Sasuke. Naruto's mouth was opened wide by the time she finished.

"So you're saying that she don't know you existed?" Naruto said, trying to understand fully what she just said.

Haruno nodded.

"Can she see and feel what you're seeing and feel?" Naruto asked. Sasuke forgotten to even ask her that and he was glad Naruto did.

"No," Haruno shook her head; she placed the notes back down. "Right now, Sakura is in a place secluded. She's so deep in my head right now, she's isolating herself."

"But you said she can come back out right?" Naruto asked her. She nodded.

"It _is_ her body," she said. "Okay, Sasuke, we're moving on."

"Don't do harsh stuff with her body," Naruto called out to Haruno. "She's fragile."

"I know," Haruno muttered, rolling her eyes.

"Teme, take care of her!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke shook his hand on the air. Naruto grinned and went back to his watch.

A ninja in blue looked at them and nodded to himself. He leapt off with a satisfied grin across his face. At the same time, a ninja in black saw the same scene. He grinned as well and leapt off.

Sasuke looked at Haruno. He was amazed by how bold she was, so different compared to Sakura.

He couldn't help but wonder… would he ever fall in love with her if it took Sakura a long time to come back. He had to admit it, even though Haruno was annoying in the way she talk, it was nice to have someone who easily talk their mind and feelings. Unlike Sakura who kept it all to herself, and he had to be the one that beg or ask for her to tell him.

He couldn't help but wonder… would he not want Sakura to come back… one day…

-

-

- - -

Sort of like a cliffy. I just had time to finish this. My math and science exams are done, and I'm sure I'm gonna pretty much fail… although I do hope for the opposite. All of our faces were both relieved and stressed when we walked out off that cursed classroom.

By the way, please read a poem called 'Lost Generation', it does not belong to me but it's one of my stories. It's really awesome and it would seriously open your eyes. It's simple, but really cool. And no, it does not belong to me. I'd appreciate it if you read it, don't have to review it. Thanks.

Well,

More reviews are appreciated.

PSIt'sRainy.


	22. Haruno vs Karin and Karin's Resolution

-

.Heaven's Gate: Princess.

-

-

- - -

Chapter Twenty: Haruno vs. Karin and Karin's Resolution.

-

They moved on. From one post to the other but Haruno showed no sign of wearing out. Sasuke knew Sakura's body was not as fragile as it looked, as he remembered her tour around the big village for the Starry Night Festival.

She commented on every flaw that the ANBUs and the Gods made, and she made her point boldly. Unlike Sakura who always say everything in a nice, polite manner. It was obvious that people didn't like Haruno. Sasuke thought otherwise, he just couldn't believe that he might be falling for her.

-

"Found them!"

Sasuke's head snapped around. His eyes widened as he saw Karin on the front line of ten blue-uniformed ninjas.

"Haruno, run!" Sasuke yelled.

Haruno looked at him and stood on her ground. He ran toward her and pushed her lightly.

"I said _go_!" he said.

Karin screamed as she saw Sasuke's hand on Haruno. She dashed forward and hit Haruno. They both fell onto the ground. Sasuke's eyes widened. He ran toward them and pulled on Karin.

"Karin! Stop!" he yelled. "What on earth are you doing?!"

"Let go of me!" Karin screamed, ignoring the fact that Sasuke _was_ holding her. She turned to the other ninjas. "Get him _away_ from me!"

Sasuke was shocked. It was the first time Karin said that, but at the same time he didn't have time to panic for his pride of having girls in love with him.

"Che!" he spat, he turned to the other ninjas and they started fighting.

"You are dead," Karin turned to Haruno who was still on the ground. She calculated her chakra and grinned with triumph as not much chakra was around. She walked toward her. "I told them I'm going to kill you myself. With this, there'll be no more trouble."

Suddenly, a big gush of chakra came out off Haruno. Karin gasped and took a few steps back, shocked.

"Have you forgotten that I'm a better chakra reader and controller than you are?" Haruno stood up, her back facing Karin. "Well, it's Sakura actually, but whatever…" she muttered to herself.

Karin readied her kunai and was now on a defensive pose.

Haruno turned and Karin froze. Her blue eyes were emotionless; it reminded her of Sasuke before he came to Fire Country.

"What's wrong?" Haruno asked in a mocking tone. "Now you're afraid of me?"

Karin took another step back. She threw the kunai and it slashed Haruno. Haruno looked at the cut and sighed.

"Come on," she said, "I mean seriously, Sakura's body is real nice. You just gave her a scratch."

_Sakura's body? _Karin frowned as she looked at Haruno. _Wait, something's off. The Princess has green eyes. This one has blue… what's going on?_

Karin turned to Sasuke and frowned. Sasuke looked back at her, confused.

"She's not the Princess, is she?" Karin said.

Sasuke kicked another ninja on the stomach. He turned back to Karin and was shocked.

"Her eyes are not the same," she said. "And I recall the Princess never speak in a mocking tone."

Sasuke frowned.

"How…" he paused. Karin looked back at him and then sighed.

"Same old Sasuke," she shook her head. "And I thought you love her, but you can't see that she's not the same."

"I can…" he said, looking at her with cold eyes.

"When?" Karin looked back. "_After_ this one here told you?"

"Well Karin," Sasuke punched another ninja. "You're filled with surprises when you live in this country."

"I see," Karin looked away. "Poor Princess."

"What?!" Sasuke's face turned red for a second. More blue-uniformed ninjas came and he had to defend himself.

He thought about what Karin said. It was true; he didn't know that Sakura wasn't Sakura anymore even though he was confused. He… didn't know Sakura well.

_But they _can't_ blame me, _he thought as he fought off the ninjas. _I mean, even Naruto and the others didn't know she's not her anymore… they couldn't blame me. I… what do they expect of me? I never knew Sakura had an inner, even _she_ didn't know. I'm not being ignorant. I just don't know things that others know. _

_Yeah, it's _her_ fault for locking herself out. She never told me anything. Yeah…_

He nodded at the conclusion he just got; that it was Sakura's fault for not opening up to him or anyone else. He loved her more than anything…

But as he watched Haruno fight against Karin, he couldn't help but try to ignore the feeling he felt growing in his chest.

Haruno screamed in frustration as she was unable to use the right amount of chakra to kill Karin. She punched Karin hard and used a big amount of her chakra. Karin's body hit the nearest tree and the tree broke in half. Sasuke turned to Haruno in shock. Haruno was heaving and struggling to breathe. He ran to her and grabbed both of her shoulders.

"You okay?" he asked, worried.

She nodded and grinned at him.

"Yeah," she took a deep breath. "I can finally hit her, did I kill her?"

Sasuke ignored her question and looked at her body that was scratched badly. She was bleeding everywhere.

"We should get you to Ino," he said. She rolled her eyes.

"Her body's not as weak as it looks," she said, walking away. Sasuke caught her wrist and pulled her to him.

"But _you_ are weaker than she was," he told her.

"We don't know where Ino is," Haruno said. "Seriously, come on Sasuke, you're supposed to be taking care of her, not me."

Sasuke looked at her with gentle eyes. "You're still a girl, Haruno."

_Oh no,_ she thought to herself.

Karin groaned and stood up, with much effort. She used her chakra to heal the worse wounds. She looked at the view before her, Sasuke had his hand on Haruno's wrist and he looked as if he was going to kiss her.

For the first time in her life, she figured that Sasuke was not worth it for her. He was always stuck in the middle, always struggling to find the right answer… and always got stuck to what's going on, not remembering what _was_ going on.

She sighed and looked at both of them.

She didn't know who the girl was but she couldn't find herself to hate her, the look in the girl's face was evident that she wasn't in love with Sasuke the way he might be in love with her.

Haruno felt the change in chakra and turned to find Karin healing some of her wounds. Sasuke followed her gaze and sighed at the filthy sight he saw before him.

"Tell Matsuo Tabi to go home, Karin," Sasuke said.

Karin nodded.

"I'm planning to do that," she said. Sasuke frowned, confused.

"I certainly don't expect that," he muttered to himself, but was loud enough for Karin to hear.

"Me neither," she told him. She limped away but then stopped and turned to him.

"What?" Sasuke looked at her.

"I can't believe I said this when I'm supposed to hate her… but I can't anymore now that I know how she's in the same condition as I am," Karin said.

"Karin, what is it?" Sasuke asked, his tone annoyed.

Haruno watched the red-haired girl looked at Sasuke with anger; she frowned as she tried to understand the situation.

"You're doing it again, Sasuke," Karin said. "I've known you for more than six years, I know how you are. I thought you had changed the other day when I came here and saw how much you love the Princess."

Sasuke nodded, now paying more attention.

"But I'm wrong," she said. Sasuke frowned as he tried to guess what her point was. "You're stuck in an intersection again, Sasuke. Between loving her," she gestured to Haruno, "and the Princess… whom nowhere to be found right now…" she sighed. "My point is… I thought you changed when you ignored your mission and decided not to kill her that night. I saw you hug her, look at her with so much love… and I hated her and was impossibly jealous of her ever since. But…"

She paused.

"You're about to hurt her," she said.

"What?!" Sasuke's voice cracked like a whip in the quiet place.

"You're falling for _her_," Karin said, "like I said before. Continue this and you're going to end up hurting the Princess."

"I would never…" Sasuke was furious.

Karin eyed his hands that were on Haruno's wrist and waist. He followed her gaze and released Haruno at once. Haruno sighed with relieve. She looked at Karin, now understanding what was going on.

_I knew coming out is a bad idea,_ she shook her head slowly.

"You better make your choice, Sasuke," Karin said. "I'll tell Matsuo Tabi that the Princess is nowhere to be found. But Hideyoshi Kuno must be coming as well."

She turned her back on them.

"You better make up your mind and start to be someone who could keep to their commitment that they make in the beginning," she told him. "I swear I couldn't believe I said this, but… I pity the Princess."

She leapt off, leaving Sasuke's jaw slamming all the way to the ground. Haruno sighed at what just happened and sat down on the ground, far from Sasuke.

She dug into her mind, trying to find Sakura. Things were getting bad here, and she certainly didn't want the man Sakura loved fell completely for her.

_Dammit, Sakura… where are you?_

-

_Huh? Where am I?_

Sakura looked around the empty space. It was all white and she was all alone. The whiteness seemed to go on forever as she couldn't see the end of the place.

_Oh, right… I'm dead. I got blown up. Nice._

She sighed.

_I'm certainly in Hell… I can't lie back down, I can't walk around. I can't believe this…_

"Same old Sasuke,"

_Who's that?_

"And I thought you love her, but you can't see that she's not the same."

_Sasuke? Where is he? Where's Sasuke-kun? _

_Wait, that's Haruno…_

_Oh! _Now_ I remember. I ran away from the real life… being irresponsible… _

Sakura sighed and tried to lie down but remembered she couldn't.

_Can't believe Haruno spent her time in here… so uncomfortable. But I don't want to go back out… in here is certainly better than out there._

Sakura looked up and saw a pair of eyes looked at her.

_I know that eyes…_

The eyes were looking at her gently.

_Sasuke-kun! Can he see me? Does he know I'm not the one controlling the body now?_

"You're still a girl, Haruno."

_Haruno? He knew! But…_

Sakura frowned as she saw how gentle Sasuke was looking at her…

_He… isn't looking at me. It's Haruno he's looking at…_

Sakura felt a big uncomfortable spasm in her chest. Her hands went to her chest, involuntarily.

_It's not possible. He told me he loves me… _

She saw the red-haired girl stood up, limping, bleeding. Sakura wanted to heal the girl right then but she was unable to. She was now _just_ a person who was so cowardly that she hid in herself.

It was hard to hear what the girl was saying; it felt as if she was talking through water.

_Why on earth is it like this? Did Haruno have my ears blown up?_

"You're falling for _her_," _Oh, finally. I wonder what happened before. Why can't I hear it well… maybe she got confused… _

"…like I said before. Continue this and you're going to end up hurting the Princess."

_Hurting me? Why?..._

"You better make your choice, Sasuke," she said. "I'll tell Matsuo Tabi that the Princess is nowhere to be found. But Hideyoshi Kuno must be coming as well."

_Oh, she's Matsuo Tabi's underling. She must be Sasuke-kun's teammate then…_

"You better make up your mind and start to be someone who could keep to their commitment that they make in the beginning," she told him. "I swear I couldn't believe I said this, but… I pity the Princess."

_What is going on? Why… would she pity me? Don't they all want to kill me??_

Sakura looked around, confused and desperate.

Suddenly, she heard the mumbled conversation before but now clearly. Sakura's eyes widened as she understood.

_Ah… no…_

She covered her face and started crying. Crying as she knew that his love for her was fading away.

_Sasuke-kun…_

-

-

- - -

I know you all must be hating me right now for making such a mean chapter :D

I love cliffies, like I told you all beforeee

Well, here's more. And this one is actually impossibly sad and tragic.

I bet you all wonder why I make Sasuke so annoying here. Well, to be honest… as much as I love him and xSasuxSakux I still think this is needed as Sasuke _is_ someone who is impossibly stuck in between things and would usually make the wrong one, like the case where he left Konoha…

Hahahaha, I'm so into this story right now.

I hope you have a good read and sleep while getting pissed. :)

I'm still trying to figure out what should happen next, so please be patient.

And no, I am not a Karin's fan. I don't even know why I make her so wise and all here… hmmm…

Again,

Reviews are appreciated.

PSIt'sRainy.


	23. The Talk

-

.Heaven's Gate: Princess.

-

-

- - -

Chapter Twenty-One: The Talk.

-

_Sakura…_

Sakura looked up and found someone with her body and her face and her hair, but not her _eyes_.

_Haruno._ She nodded at her.

_I need my space back,_ Haruno looked at her, her face serious. _Things are not going so well back in real life, it's _your_ life and not mine._

Sakura sighed.

_I know,_ she said, _I saw everything… the conversation you guys had with the red-haired girl…_

She looked at Haruno, narrowing her eyes.

_Oh…_ Haruno looked around, guiltily. _Sakura, it's not my fault. I'm just being who I am…_

_And he love who you are _more_ than he love who I am… _Sakura sounded desperate as she covered her eyes with her right hand.

_Sakura… I seriously think what he felt for me is just a crush. He loves you _more_ than he… loves me…_ Haruno hesitated, not able to really find the right word.

Sakura looked at Haruno and smiled.

_That might be, _she said, _but he seems to love being with you more… He… doesn't need another depressed person to share his life with when he's already sort of depressed._

Haruno's eyes bulged out as her jaw slammed open.

_It's your body, I'm not even a person; I'm just your other conscious!_

_Haruno… I'm…_ Sakura hesitated as she looked up at nothing. _I don't want to come back._

_What?!_

Suddenly, Haruno was pulled by something. Sakura's eyes widened in shock at first but then she sighed, and then smiled. She waved at her.

_Bye, Haruno._

-

Sasuke looked at Haruno in relief as she opened her eyes.

"What on earth are you _doing_?!" Haruno yelled, annoyed. She pushed him and stood up, walking away from him.

"What are _you_ doing?" Sasuke yelled back. "I had to shake you and slap you to wake you up."

"I talked to Sakura," Haruno said. "She saw _everything_, the conversation you had with the red-haired girl… I still can't believe she's _that_ strong that she's actually able to see what I see."

Sasuke's eyes widened.

"_What_?!"

Haruno turned to him and sat herself down.

"Yes, Sasuke," she said. "She saw _everything_."

Sasuke turned around as he covered his face, grimacing at how stupid he was.

"What… did she say?" he asked after a while, his voice was thick.

"She…" Haruno shook her head and looked down on the ground. "She doesn't want to come back."

Sasuke shut his eyes shut as he cursed. He thought about what he thought on Sakura not opening up to him and regretted it completely. She would never come back… because she had heard everything and had been hurt by him; just like Karin's said. And for the first time in his life, he actually agreed with Karin.

He _was_ always stuck in intersections and always made the wrong choice.

He didn't know why wasn't he glad knowing that Sakura wasn't going to come back. Ever.

He didn't know why his chest hurt and his eyes stung as he held back the tears.

He had hurt her. Badly.

Just because he spent a few hours with someone he didn't know at all. Someone who was so bold, unlike him, someone who was so… different than Sakura…

But as his brain re-read the message of Sakura staying inside Haruno's mind forever, he regretted everything he had ever thought about Sakura… all those negatives…

He would never see her smile again as Haruno had a different one. She would never touch him or kiss him with so much love and gentleness that he felt he had never been alone in the first place, that he had always had a heart ever since the beginning…

He turned to Haruno and grabbed both of her shoulders.

"Call her back!" he yelled, his eyes were wet with tears on the thought of not having her around ever again. "Please…"

Haruno looked at him and then sighed.

"It's hard…" she said. "Well, she might be able to hear you and see you right now. So I'll try to get back inside, but just in case I can't… _you_ talk to her."

Sasuke nodded and looked at Haruno as she closed her eyes to concentrate. He smiled softly at the memory of Sakura and spoke his mind and feeling.

-

Sakura was curled up in a ball, floating in the white. She cried and cried but then finally, she decided to stop and just think.

_I'm being selfish… _she shook her head as she hugged her knees. _Mama taught me to be a good Princess that cares for others. I… am being so selfish… Why am I being selfish? All my life I thought I never care for myself, always thinking about others; such dumb thinking… Then, _everyone_ is the ones that have always cared for me._

She closed her eyes and thought about everything that had happened.

_Haruno,_

Haruno gasped as she was called. She _could_ hear her. She concentrated further and broke the wall. She saw Sakura smiled at her, her face was free of burden and pain.

_Sakura?_

_I have decided…_ she smiled as Haruno came closer. Haruno nodded and listened to her tentatively.

_Please don't say you don't want to come back, please don't say you don't want to come back, _she hoped in her heart.

Sakura smiled again and looked up at the vast whiteness, and then found Sasuke's eyes looking at her, they were calm.

_I want to come back, _she smiled.

Haruno sighed in relief. And then she smiled at her.

_What makes you change your mind?_

_I just have been thinking, _she stared at Sasuke's eyes, feeling as if he could see her, _I have been so selfish all this time. I didn't want to come back _just_ because I've been hurt. But… my Mother taught me so much and I have disappointed her for being so selfish, only thinking of myself._

Haruno nodded, although she thought otherwise. She thought the Princess had given so much sacrifice all her life; even though she had not been around to watch her but judging by the way people respected her and loved her, she must've done such a great job on being a selfless Princess.

What shocked her most was how she could actually control her feelings. Yes, she was devastated. But after thinking things twice, she knew what seemed to be more important. She had been hurt but she decided to ignore the feeling.

_So yes, I would like to have my body back, _Sakura smiled.

Haruno nodded and grinned at her.

_About time, too_.

Sakura grinned and they laughed together.

"Sakura,"

Sakura's and Haruno's head snapped up. Sakura was shocked that Sasuke was really, actually, looking at her… or _for_ her.

_For the credit,_ Haruno turned to Sakura and grinned, _He's actually in love with you. I told you it was just a crush._

Sakura turned to Haruno, dumbfounded.

_I'll step into the next room, see ya, _Haruno grinned, _I'll see you again, and that's a promise. Whether here again or the _next_ life._

Sakura nodded and waved at her. She looked at him and smiled to herself.

She closed her eyes,

And opened them.

And she saw him.

He looked at her, shocked. And then his muscle relaxed and he grinned.

"Welcome back," he said.

Sakura nodded and hugged him suddenly.

"Will you ever leave me, Sasuke-kun?" she asked, her voice was mumbled as she buried her face in his shoulder.

Sasuke's eyes tightened. But then they softened as he was finally sure of his answer.

"No," he hugged her. "I would _never_ leave you, I promise…"

"I… really can't be sure now," she looked at him; her eyes were wet with the tears. Sasuke expected that, what he didn't expect was the sick feeling in his stomach as if someone had punched him hard. He reached out for her and kissed her.

"Please…" he begged. "Believe in me. This time, I promise… I would never leave you."

Sakura looked at him. She wiped away her tears and moved away from him. He looked at her, shocked, terrified of the space between them.

"We're in the middle of a war now," she smiled at him. "This is really no time to be talking about this."

She turned and walked away.

"Come on," she stretched out her hand toward him. He looked at her hand and took it willingly.

He looked at the red sky and sighed. He had been so dumb and selfish. And now he had to fight for her trust; back to level one.

This time, she won't fall for his words so easily.

-

-

- - -

Man, such a crappy chapter. Sorry. I can't think of anything else. I promise the chapters after this will be so much better.

Exams are done, happiness :D

Well,

Reviews are appreciated.

PSIt'sRainy.


	24. Heaven's Gate: Princess

-

.Heaven's Gate: Princess.

-

-

- - -

Chapter Twenty-Two: Heaven's Gate: Princess.

-

Sasuke punched a ninja in black. He drew his sword and muttered 'Chidori Nagashi' as more ninjas were coming. He looked around for Sakura who was behind him just seconds ago. She was not behind him, but she was okay… so far.

She punched the ninjas that were coming for her, her face showed no sign of tiredness and he guessed that was good.

Naruto came suddenly. He turned to Sakura who also turned to him at the same time.

"Finally," she nodded at him.

Naruto's eyes turned red. Orange chakra circled his body and pushed the ninjas away.

"Running out of energy, Teme?" Naruto grinned as he looked at Sasuke who rolled his eyes.

"No," he said. "You just happen to be on my way."

"Show off," Naruto muttered.

"Look who's talking,"

"Teme…" Naruto took a step forward toward Sasuke.

"Dobe," Sasuke walked away.

Sakura rolled her eyes at the sight. Although she did smile silently as the sight was actually amusing.

Suddenly, her surroundings spin around her. Her eyes seemed to roll back to the back of her head and she fell onto the ground.

"Sakura, come on," Sasuke called out. Receiving no answer he looked back and found her on the ground. "Sakura!"

"Huh?" Naruto turned and was shocked to find Sakura lying on the ground. "Aw damn, not _now_!"

Both of them were repelled by something invisible. Sasuke was thrown all the way to the back. He cursed, stood up, and ran toward Sakura again. Then, he got thrown away once more.

"What on earth?!" he turned to Naruto.

"Certainly not Temari," Naruto's eyes were narrowed.

Sasuke gasped as he realized what was happening. But it was too late.

Hideyoshi Kuno appeared behind Sakura and carried her up. He looked at Sasuke with cold eyes that were narrowed.

"You look familiar," he muttered. Sasuke stared at him with hatred.

"Give her back," he growled.

"Why don't you try and beat me?" his tone was mocking. "Then I'll give her back."

"Sasuke, don't!" Naruto yelled but Sasuke ran up to Hideyoshi Kuno already, only to get thrown away easily.

"Still too weak," Hideyoshi Kuno shook his head. "Too bad, guess you'll have to wait until I give her back."

Sasuke screamed as he drew his sword. He jumped and was about to hit Hideyoshi Kuno when something tried to pushed him away. He stabbed harder but got thrown away once again. His body was covered in blood and dirt as he started running toward Hideyoshi Kuno again.

A line of green chakra caught Sasuke and stopped him. Sasuke's head snapped around as he glared at Lee who just arrived at the same time as Gaara and Neji.

"Lee…" he growled.

"Ah, _her_ four Keepers are finally here," Hideyoshi Kuno seemed to smile behind his beard. "Why don't we make this easier, then?"

"What are you proposing?" Neji stepped forward.

"I know you all know she's dying right now in my arms," he looked down at her as she gasped for breath. "So why don't you tell me how to get all four of you out off her body and into mine."

Gaara gritted his teeth as his sand made his way toward Hideyoshi Kuno. He clicked his tongue and a kunai appeared out of nowhere on top of Sakura's heart.

"I know you can get through my force field," he said. "_But_, one more move and she's dead."

"If she's dead then you won't get what you want," Neji reminded him, smiling cockily.

"True," he shrugged. "But I have a Soul-Catcher in one of my ninjas."

"She won't be the same," Lee said.

"But her body will still have you inside of her," he said. "She'll be under my command once I revived her."

Sasuke looked at Sakura, desperately. He wanted to help her but he was, unfortunately, far too weak compared to Hideyoshi Kuno.

_Are you a dummy? You're strong; he just has more experience than you do._

Sasuke's eyes widened. He turned to Naruto who kept his gaze forward at Hideyoshi Kuno.

_What?_

_Yes, I can speak to you telepathically._

_How?_

_I can only do this when the situation is of extreme danger. Since I am a part of Sakura, doing this waste her chakra._

Sasuke turned his gaze toward Sakura and realized her face was getting redder and her breathing sped up.

_How can we save her?_

_I don't know_, Naruto answered honestly, _but I do know how to have us four get out off her body._

_What?!_ Sasuke's head snapped back toward him. Hideyoshi Kuno's eyes narrowed as he looked at Sasuke's weird behavior.

_Stop doing that, he's getting suspicious._

_How?!_

_This technique drained her chakra more than anything, and judging from her condition it would definitely put her into a coma._

_What good is it even though you can get out of her body? And if it's going to put her standing right on the line between life and death, then—_

_We'll go into yours and help you fight Hideyoshi Kuno. _

_He's going to kill her._

_He will not know. Before he knows it, we'll all be already inside you and he's a dead man._

_Won't something really cool happens when you four get out off her body and into mine, he'll realize something._

_The transfer is done up there, Pein will be the one doing everything once we said the word._

_Pein?_

_He's the one who controlled almost everything. He controls life and death without even having any awesomeness. _

_Awesome-_ness_?_

_Teme, no time for that._

_I know, it's just… how… _Sasuke sighed_, Okay, let's do this._

Naruto grinned and nodded. Hideyoshi Kuno was focusing himself on the "smart" conversation Neji and Lee had talked him into.

_Okay Pein._

_Sakura has to say the words._

_Crap. I forgot about that part._

_Call out to her._

_She'll die._

_No, she'd be dying, but not dead._

_Pein…_

_Do you want to save her and the country or not?_

_She might not survive…_

_No time to be selfish._

_I'm not… Do you _not_ care?_

_I do, but at times of crisis we have to see what's important. I know this country would bring peace to the world._

_Peace, peace, that's all you cared about._

_The very thing she cares for too. Do it now or you won't get another chance. Hideyoshi Kuno will realize that your eyes were all white right now._

_Fine._

Naruto turned to Sakura and closed his eyes.

_Sakura-chan. _

Sakura breathed in and opened her eyes. It felt heavy but she managed.

_You wanna kill me, huh? I didn't know you hate me that bad._

Naruto rolled his eyes and she smiled a little. Sasuke was glad to see her smile even though she was suffering. Her smile meant she could still survive, even though she was dying.

_We need you to open Heaven's Gate._

_What?_

_We need to save you; we're going to enter Sasuke's body._

_Sasuke-kun's?_

She looked up at him and smiled. He looked back at her with worry but managed to force his lips to curve up.

_Sakura-chan…_

_Naruto, if I don't survive this… can you please tell Sasuke-kun that I love him. And that I forgive him. Tell him I would never be mad at him no matter what he done._

_Sakura-chan, you will not die, besides he _do_ need to feel impossibly guilty after what he almost done to you. And for the record, Pein said you won't die. Dying perhaps, yes._

_He's guessing Naruto. He's never sure until its ten minutes before the death._

_True… damn._

Sakura sighed and then winced. Hideyoshi Kuno thought it was her gasping; he looked down at her and then looked back at the two Keepers at the sight of her crumpled face.

_Okay, _she turned to Sasuke and winked at him. His face twisted into a pained expression, Sakura smiled at him encouragingly. _Tell him everything's going to be okay._

Sasuke smiled at her, though the smile didn't reach his eyes, and nodded once. She smiled back and closed her eyes again.

_Ready Sakura-chan?_

Naruto turned to the other Keepers. They turned to him and he mouthed something. Gaara gasped and turned to Sakura, shocked.

"It's going to be okay," Sakura mouthed at them. Gaara's fists were curled up in a ball and he was trembling, but he nodded and she smiled at him.

_Okay Sasuke, _Naruto turned to him, _Be ready and repeat exactly what I said._

Sasuke nodded and closed his eyes. Sakura closed hers at the same time as him and heaved for breath one more time.

"Heaven's Gate," Sakura muttered at the same time Sasuke did. Hideyoshi Kuno turned his cold eyes at her and then at Sasuke, obviously confused. "Princess."

He gasped as he realized what _might_ be happening.

"No!" he roared.

_-_

-

- - -

Hihihihihihi. It's impossibly random. I'm impossibly sorry.

Err… someone reviewed my story being retarded and I think it might be.

But since I started already I don't want to discontinue it. So for those who don't like my story you can tell me but I will not stop writing.

I'm stubborn, I know. I've been so sleepy and disconnected I can't even continue writing 'Ellison Gray'. Dammit.

Well, thanks for all the reviews,

More would be appreciated :D

PSIt'sRainy.


	25. Not For an Uchiha

-

.Heaven's Gate: Princess.

-

-

- - -

Chapter Twenty-Three: Not For an Uchiha.

-

Sakura breathed out as the four Gods escaped her body. Her eyes fluttered close, her breathing sped up again as she was hit by another attack.

Sasuke looked at her and then at Naruto, confused.

"Wha…" he stared at him. Naruto looked back at Sasuke, his expression was just as confused.

_Pein, what is going on??_

_I can't have you go into his body._

What?!

_He's an Uchiha._

_So?_

_Uchihas don't have a stable emotion. He might want to save her today, but no one could ever know what he want to do for tomorrow, or the next day, or next week, or next year._

_You don't believe in him._

_You shouldn't either._

_What?! Then why do you agree for us to get out from Sakura-chan's body??_

_She's dying. She's impossibly weak right now, if the four of you stays in her body it is clear that she's going to die by the end of today._

_But now we can't save her._

_Of course you can, you're back to normal. You're individual Gods now. It'll be easy for you to kill Hideyoshi Kuno._

_Pein. What on earth are you thinking?!_

_I should be asking you the same thing. Why would you want to enter the Uchiha's body when you can just get out?_

_Sasuke is strong. With us in him, he'll be stronger._

_You can now kill Hideyoshi Kuno yourself. No need to bother._

_Pein, have you forgotten then?_

_What?_

_I can't believe you're one of the High Gods…_

_What is it?_

_Gods can't harm humans. This is why we need Sasuke. Just like Temari, her wind could kill the humans but she can't. That's why all she done is repel those humans away._

Pein closed his eyes as he buried his anger. He took a deep breath and then looked back at Sasuke.

_Right, okay. _

_Now what?_

_I'll try and have a talk with the other High Gods. They might be nice enough to let the four of you into the Uchiha._

_Now what do we dot to Hideyoshi Kuno?_

_Just scare him, have him let go of Sakura._

Naruto shook his head and then sighed.

_Okay._

_Naruto… _Pein hesitated, _I'm sorry._

_Apology not accepted. _

Naruto looked at Sasuke and shook his head slowly. The other Gods gasped as they looked at Sakura and Hideyoshi Kuno in despair.

Hideyoshi Kuno saw this and grinned a sinister grin.

"Well, now I shall be going," he bowed. He turned and then stopped. "Oh, if by any chance you change your mind, come here and I'll give her back to you."

A piece of leaf flew from under his hair and it stopped in front of Sasuke. Sasuke looked down at the leaf and then at him, his sharingan stared at him with hatred.

"An Uchiha, huh…" Hideyoshi Kuno nodded to himself. "Interesting."

Sakura opened her eyes and stared at Sasuke. Her tears fell down her eyes as Hideyoshi Kuno disappeared with her.

_Sasuke-kun…_

Sasuke's eyes grew wider as he stared at the spot where they were.

"Sakura!" he screamed. He winced as his wound ripped wider. He groaned, and then he turned to Naruto. "What… is going on?!" he huffed.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke," Naruto shook his head, his expression pained.

Gaara screamed as his sand grew crazy around him.

"Gaara! Stop it!" Lee yelled, shocked.

"That guy! He took Sakura away!!!!" Gaara shot himself up toward Heaven. "_Pein_!"

"Stop him!" Naruto yelled. Lee and Neji followed Gaara not seconds later.

_Gaara is coming for you._

_He's going to be punished._

You_ failed us. Sakura is now going to die. _

_You don't know that._

_No, _you_ don't. We do. Her disease starts again. She's going to die._

Pein closed his eyes as he stared at the other High Gods.

"We have to do something," he told them.

They sighed and murmured something amongst themselves.

"Uchiha Sasuke has to prove to us that he will really not use the Gods for bad," they said, "even after this war is long over. He has to give the Gods back after he defeated Hideyoshi Kuno."

Pein nodded.

_Sasuke is given a chance to prove himself._

_Never mind that, he's off to go look for Sakura already. I showed him Hideyoshi Kuno's track, so he'll be able to follow._

_He'll die._

_For someone he loves._

Pein sighed.

_He told us to just take care of Konoha from the attack, and to tell Matsuo Tabi what's happened if by any chance we see each other. If Gaara arrived, kick him back down and tell him we need him down here._

Pein nodded and turned away from the High Gods.

Even the Gods could be selfish. Sakura had given everything, the country had given everything they had… but they won't help her because of fear for the future. Right now… the present should be what was important.

He sighed as he figured out how humans can sometimes be wiser than they were.

-

Sasuke dashed faster than he had ever gone.

He had just lost Hideyoshi Kuno's track after his ninjas blocked his way. Now, he didn't know where to go. He just went by instinct… which might be wrong.

He caught a glimpse of someone in the forest. He stopped.

Maybe that someone could help him.

He walked toward the man and patted his back.

"Excuse me," Sasuke said, alert at the same time; just in case this man was a bad man.

The man turned. He had blue skin with shark teeth and eyes, also gills. Just like Suigetsu. Sasuke realized a big sword was lying near the man. He tried to ignore the sword, but was still on his guard.

"Itachi?" the man gasped, shocked.

"_What_?!"

-

-

- - -

Yay! So short and another sort of cliffy.

My head hurts, well… only my chest actually. I'd been crying over someone I can barely grasp.

Well,

Reviews would be impossibly appreciated as they would cheer me up.

Thanks.

PSIt'sRainy.

P.S. If my story becomes sucky or miserable later on, you'd know that's exactly how I'm feeling. So I might stop writing for a while until my emotion is stable again. Sorry.


	26. A New Comrade

-

.Heaven's Gate: Princess.

-

-

- - -

Chapter Twenty-Four: A New Comrade.

-

The man stared at Sasuke for a long time, his mouth hanged open. Sasuke stared at the man with the same expression, except his was colder.

"Oh, I'm sorry," the man said after a while. "I'm Kisame." He stretched out his hand, shaking Sasuke's hand.

"Are you… a friend of Itachi's?" Sasuke asked. The man looked away from him back to the fire he was making.

Kisame sighed as he muttered something. Water came out of nowhere and lit the fire out. Sasuke narrowed his eyes as he knew that the man was not just a normal traveler.

"I was his former partner,"

Sasuke's eyes widened at the information.

"Excuse me?" he said, shocked. He kept his cool and still had his face composed.

Kisame turned back to him and then frowned.

"Why do you look so much like him?"

"I'm…" Sasuke hesitated. "I'm his brother."

"Oh," the man looked shocked for a second but then understanding crossed his face. He looked back at Sasuke for a while, looking at every inch of the face and then he chuckled to himself. "Of course… all the features are there in you."

The man sighed and stood up. He took his sword; instinctively Sasuke jumped back, his face alert. Kisame looked at him and then sighed.

"I'm not gonna hurt you," he told him. "I need to tell you a story."

"Story?" Sasuke's hand was on his katana.

Kisame sighed and placed his sword on his back. "I'm not gonna attack," he spread his hands in front of him, "see?"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, his sharingan was activated.

"You better not have the Amaterasu," Kisame took steps back. "They're bad for your health."

Sasuke stood up slowly, confused.

"You know… about the Amaterasu?"

"Of course," Kisame sighed. "I do hang out with your damned blind brother."

Sasuke stared at Kisame for a while and then he sighed. He stood up and walked toward Kisame cautiously.

"Do you know Hideyoshi Kuno?"

Kisame's eyes widened in shock.

"Of course I do!" he yelled, furiously. "That guy…"

"Have you seen him?"

"No," Kisame said, looking away. "I've only seen a man in black carrying someone with pink hair…" he trailed off, his eyes switched to Sasuke whose jaw tightened in frustration already.

"That's him!" Sasuke yelled, frustrated. "You have to lead me to him!"

Kisame's own jaw tightened as he considered. And then he sighed.

"That Princess can never fall into his nasty hands," he muttered. "Why do _you_ care anyways?"

Sasuke looked away.

"Lead me," he said, his tone cold, "lead me to him. Show me the way."

Kisame sighed as he remembered who Sasuke sounded like. He nodded to himself and then walked in front of Sasuke.

"Okay," he said. "Let's go."

Sasuke turned to him, shocked. Definitely not expecting that.

"Why are you helping me?" he asked, confused.

"Because firstly, if it _is_ the Princess; and unfortunately it is, I have to stop Kuno from getting the Gods," Kisame said. "Secondly, Itachi would want me to help you get her."

"The Gods are out of her body already," Sasuke muttered as he followed Kisame.

Kisame stopped abruptly. He turned to Sasuke, his face confused and shocked.

"How?" his voice was barely audible. "Then… _why_ did you…"

He trailed off as he saw Sasuke's expression and the look he had on his eyes. He sighed and then continued walking.

"I hope you don't make a mistake," Kisame muttered.

"Excuse me?" Sasuke's eyes widened, shocked and offended.

Kisame sighed but kept on walking.

"I'm going to tell you your brother's story and the mistake he made," he said, "his mistake caused a great pain to the Princess and to him himself. It's the very thing that killed him."

Sasuke followed close behind Kisame, paying good attention at what he was about to tell.

"I'm going to tell you the tale of Uchiha Itachi," Kisame said, "the Traitor."

-

-

- - -

Okey-dokey.

Something really big is about to be told.

Get ready :D

Although cuz it's gonna be really nice, it's gonna take a while.

Well,

Reviews are appreciated.

PSIt'sRainy.


	27. The Tale of Uchiha Itachi, the Traitor

-

.Heaven's Gate: Princess.

-

-

- - -

Chapter Twenty-Five: The Tale of Uchiha Itachi, the Traitor.

-

_Uchiha Itachi sat on a big boulder facing a big lake. His eyes were distant as he stared at the moon._

"_So,"_

_He turned to find his teammate, Kisame, sitting on the ground, frying pig's meat on a stick._

"_You sure you gonna do it?"_

_Itachi looked back at the moon. _

"_Yes."_

_Kisame sighed._

"_The Princess could bring peace to the world," he said._

"_I have my mission," Itachi replied. "And the order is to gain the Princess's trust so I can be close enough to her to kill her without anyone suspecting me."_

_Kisame poked the meat and took it out of the fire._

"_Here," he turned to Itachi and threw the meat. Itachi turned and grabbed it. They started eating._

"_I'll be leaving tomorrow morning," he told Kisame. "You better stay around the country so you can come check on me once in a while."_

"_Okay," Kisame nodded._

"_Don't judge me,"_

"_Okay."_

-

Kisame stopped and turned to Sasuke.

"We have to jump over," he looked in front at a big rocky wall standing tall in front. "It's quite tall, can you do it?"

Sasuke looked at the wall and smirked.

"Yes," he nodded. Kisame rolled his eyes and shrugged. He jumped first, followed by Sasuke.

"See that?" he pointed to a big clearing on the horizon. "That… should be his base. I saw black uniformed ninjas going in and out of that place days ago, so that should be it."

Sasuke nodded and followed Kisame, walking just behind him.

"Continue," he said to Kisame who nodded.

-

_Itachi bowed in front of the King and Queen. Jiraiya narrowed his eyes at the sight of him but then shrugged._

"_Okay, Itachi," he turned to Ino's mother who nodded and left the throne room. "You will be taking care of my daughter and keep her out of danger. The more you spend time with her you will know why she needs a bodyguard all to herself."_

_Tsunade smiled and turned toward the door as Sakura entered. She frowned in annoyance as Sakura walked impossibly slow._

"_Sakura! Get your butt here!" Tsunade yelled._

_Jiraiya slapped his forehead and turned to his wife._

"_The way you speak is so un-Queen-like," he whispered._

_Tsunade glared at him and he turned back to Itachi, ignoring her glare._

"_Itachi, that is the Princess you'll be taking care of," Jiraiya gestured toward Sakura who wasn't even halfway toward them._

_Itachi turned and see her. He was amazed by how beautiful she was. Her pink hair was shoulder-length, and her eyes were the brilliant shade of green. She was small though, barely a teenager._

"_She's eleven," Jiraiya smiled as Sakura ran toward him. Sakura jumped onto his lap and curled up into a ball on his left, avoiding her mother's glare. "Do you think you can handle this job?"_

_Itachi's cold eyes stared at Sakura. Sakura stared back at him and beamed. He couldn't fight back the urge to smile back and so he did._

"_Yes,"_

-

"She was eleven?!" Sasuke was shocked. "My brother… fell for an eleven years old girl?"

Kisame scoffed at him.

"She _is_ adorable, and he was just sixteen anyways," he sighed. "Who _wouldn't_ fall in love with her, right Sasuke?" he grinned at him. "He knows the boundaries. He was just taking care of her, no kissy scenes or make out stuff involved. It was more of a brotherly love anyways."

Sasuke turned his head around to hide his red face from him.

"Okay, so anyways," Kisame continued. "Time went by and eventually everyone likes him. Especially Ino and Ten-ten who are Sakura's close friends. Shy Hinata was just too shy to even stay near him. Even the four Gods who were also eleven at the moment like and respected him. He was like a big brother to everyone she knew."

"The four Gods are eleven?"

"They are inside her body, so they age along with her," Kisame kicked a rock out of the way.

Sasuke nodded.

"He got too attached," Kisame's tone was different. "Got _too_ attached to everyone, especially Sakura."

-

_Sakura pulled on Itachi's long hair. He winced and grabbed her waist. She screamed in shock but laughed as he tickled her._

"_Itachi,"_

_Itachi looked up. Tsunade stood in front of the door, her gold colored eyes stared at him. They looked strained, he nodded and stood up._

"_Where are you going?" Sakura's tone rose up in panic._

"_I'm just going to be outside," Itachi walked toward the garden. "Not far."_

_Sakura turned to her mother who was making her way toward her. Sakura nodded and saw Itachi closed the door._

"_What is it mother?"_

_Itachi sat outside the door, listening to their conversation. He wasn't supposed to eavesdrop but the look in the Queen's face made him unsure and confused. He just thought it would be necessary to eavesdrop… just this once._

"_You have to be strong Sakura," the Queen said._

"_Strong? Why? I think I'm strong enough already. Every day you train me in ways that could only exist in Hell."_

_A 'smack' was heard, followed by Sakura's 'ouch!'_

"_I don't mean that," her tone changed. "I mean… well, Mommy's going to go soon, Sakura."_

_Itachi's eyes widened in shock._

"_Go? Go where?" Sakura panicked. "Are you and Daddy fighting again? You can just punch him if he's mean to you, right Mommy?"_

"_No, not fighting. Mommy is just going to take a very long vacation,"_

_Itachi's eyes tightened at the thought. He knew what was going on… he just couldn't bear the thought of having the Queen gone and a weeping country._

_He cursed the mission. He had seriously developed a feeling for the country and that wasn't something he was proud of. He was part of an organization where emotions were erased. They weren't supposed to come back. They were erased for a reason. _

_So this emotion that he was feeling won't get in the way of his mission._

"_Long vacation? To where?"_

"_To Naruto's home, I'm going to have a long break,"_

"_Naruto's home? But his home is up there…" she trailed off. And then her voice broke as she screamed: "Mommy's not dying, are you Mommy?!"_

_Itachi covered his face as he tried to ignore her panicked screams and cries._

"_Sakura!"_

_The screams stopped altogether._

"_Do you want to see Mommy suffers?" a pause. And then her voice softened. "Mommy's going to a better place. Don't worry. We will still be able to talk, that's because you are still connected to Naruto and the others. So don't worry."_

"_I love you, Mommy…" Sakura's voice was mumbled._

"_I love you, too," Tsunade's voice was thick with tears, but also with proud at what Sakura was able to accept._

_It took a while until Tsunade spoke._

"_Itachi,"_

_Itachi closed his eyes and then shook his head to chase away the terrible emotion he just felt. He put on his mask and opened the door._

"_Yes, Your Highness?"_

_Sakura looked at Itachi, her green eyes were sparkling with the tears. She hid her face into her mother's arms and sobbed again._

"_Are you listening to our conversation?"_

_Itachi nodded._

"_Can I trust you to take care of her?" Tsunade looked at Itachi. Her gold eyes stared at his for a long time._

"_Yes."_

"_Thank you," she smiled. Itachi studied her face and just realized that it _was_ paler than usual. She took a deep breath and seemed to be gasping for a while. Itachi panicked. Could it be… her disease was growing wild right now?_

"_May I be excused to call Mrs. Yamanaka?" _

_Tsunade looked up and smiled her pale smile. New beads of sweat appeared on her forehead._

"_Yes, please,"_

_Itachi opened the other door when suddenly a loud 'boom' was heard, it sounded _very _close. His head snapped around, shocked, his ears rang. The garden door was gone and a shinobi in black stood there._

"_Hime-sama!" Itachi yelled, panicked. He ran toward them. The ninja raised his hand and threw kunai with explosives. Itachi was still distracted on the thought of the Queen dead that he didn't see them coming. They hit him and he was thrown away._

_He shook his head and saw what was happening._

_The shinobi walked forward and was about to grab Sakura but Tsunade hit him, sending him flying away. He came back and grabbed her instead by mistake._

"_Mommy!" Sakura screamed as more tears rolled down her eyes. "Itachi nii-chan!"_

_Itachi ran to her and took her in his arms. He looked at the direction the ninja went, his eyes tightened with fury._

_He looked at her and sighed._

"_Can you call your four Keepers to come out, please?" he asked. "They need to protect you while I'm off to save the Queen."_

_Sakura nodded and closed her eyes. Itachi's eyes were looking outside and at the sky where grey smokes were polluting them. _

"_We're attacked," he muttered to himself._

_He looked back at her when the four Gods were present. He turned to Naruto._

"_Take care of her," he said. And then he turned to Gaara. "Cover the room with your sand; don't let anyone go through your sand." He turned to Neji. "Go get Kakashi to have some of the ANBU take care of the shinobis that are trying to get through the sand."_

_Gaara nodded._

"_I'll get my sister," he said._

_Itachi nodded._

"_Thank you,"_

-

"So he went to take the Queen," Kisame said. "He was more focused and it was easy to retrieve the Queen. Although…"

-

"_Mommy!" Sakura screamed as she ran to her mother's side. "No! Wake _up_!"_

_Itachi placed the Queen down on the ground. Sakura cried and refused to let go when Ino's mom came and tried to pull her. Kakashi looked away, his mask may cover the rest of his face, but his visible one eye produced lots of tears that wet his mask._

_Jiraiya came running with an expression of shock. He stared at Itachi who looked away, hiding the look he had on his eyes; pain._

"_Tsunade!" he screamed as he saw his wife, on the ground. Her eyes were closed and she had a peaceful face on. Even dead, she still looked beautiful._

"_Her soul is up on Heaven," Temari appeared out of nowhere suddenly. Her eyes were both grave and relieved. "I just received a message from Pein. It's Tsunade's final message."_

_Temari closed her eyes and opened them. They were gold colored, she spoke but it was Tsunade's voice._

"_Sorry I had to leave earlier than planned, Jiraiya. I didn't expect it as well. But all is well up here, so far so good. Be happy and take good care of Sakura. Itachi, thank you so much for your help on dealing with her, I appreciate it. I don't think we could ever find a better bodyguard. Sakura, sorry that Mommy is up here now. Take care, and don't worry. We can still talk to each other so you will _never_ be alone."_

_Sakura cried and dashed toward Temari. She hugged her tight, but the message was over. Temari blinked and looked at Sakura, confused. She sighed with pity and placed her arms around Sakura, comforting her._

_Itachi walked away, and no one cared. Everyone was too deep in their own emotion of loss._

"_Itachi," Kisame stood next to a tree, hidden from everyone. "He demanded for you to kill the girl already."_

_Itachi glared at Kisame, he jumped and grabbed his sword involuntarily._

"_He told me he'll send his men to kill you if you don't do the job,"_

_Itachi turned away._

"_Tell him not to worry," he said. "I'll finish the job tonight. People will think it's a suicide, perfect timing. Since the Queen had just died."_

_Kisame nodded and walked away into the forest. He sighed and shook his head. Turned out the little girl was unable to change his cold heart._

-

"Did he do it?" Sasuke asked, remembering the time he was told to kill her but cowered out.

Kisame turned to Sasuke.

"He tried,"

Sasuke's eyes widened in shock. His big brother… really _did_ try to kill Sakura??

But…

It explained why Sakura, Ino, and Ten-ten were the only one on his side every time he talked about Itachi. The others, even Kakashi and the four Gods hated him.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked, still shocked.

-

_Sakura looked up at Itachi. Her eyes widened in shock at the sight of his shining katana shining under the half moon._

"_Itachi nii-chan?" Sakura muttered, confused and shocked._

_Itachi's face was a mask of no emotion. He walked toward her without hesitation._

_Sakura took steps backward, frightened._

"_Itachi nii-chan?" she sobbed._

_Sakura tripped and fell on the mattress, she looked at him, her eyes were red with all the tears she'd shed._

_Itachi placed his foot on her, locking her in place. Sakura grabbed his foot and tried to push it away, failing badly. He raised his katana. He could see the katana got reflected in her two big eyes._

"_No!" she screamed._

_Four lights shot out of her body, one of the light shot through his hands, making him drop his katana that landed just inches away from Sakura's hair; cutting some of the tip of her hair._

_Her Keepers stood around her, shocked at the sight before them. _

"You_!" Gaara yelled, furious. "What are you doing?!"_

"_What I'm supposed to be doing since long ago," Itachi replied, his tone cold._

"_To kill her?" Lee's words were barely a whisper._

"_Yes."_

_Gaara screamed. His sand shot out of his gourd toward him. It punched him on the face and then on every part of his body. Neji followed, they were both blinded by fury._

_Naruto stared at the sight; still shocked. He looked at Sakura who was sobbing out of fear and shock and disbelief._

_His eyes tightened as the emotion engulfed him._

_Itachi had betrayed them. Itachi had tried to kill her._

_Itachi didn't deserve to live._

_Naruto dashed toward Itachi, his claws were pointed at him._

_Lee waited for the permission to kill Itachi. And Heaven granted it. Other than the fact that he was going to kill the Princess, he was also an Uchiha. An Uchiha barely deserve to live, it was still a shock how they even existed. They have such unstable emotion, but they were granted powerful bloodline that could destroy peace and harmony._

_He nodded as the permission was granted. He ran toward Itachi and kicked him._

_Itachi looked at Sakura as he blocked all the attacks, he had stopped attacking back a while ago. Sakura stared back at him. _

_And then, everything went black._

-

"Mangekyou Sharingan?" Sasuke guessed.

Kisame nodded as they crossed a big river.

"Argh, this is annoying!" he cursed. He raised his hand and the water went in half.

"Wow," Sasuke muttered.

"I know, I know," Kisame grinned at himself. "I'm cool."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and followed him close by.

"Well, because of that I didn't know what happened," Kisame said, "All I know is that whatever he said when she was in his head made her cry so hard when they killed him."

-

_Sakura hugged Itachi's neck so hard that he'd be choking if he was still breathing. She glared at her Keepers and yelled at them. Her screams and yells were audible, but she sounded like a crazed girl._

_They looked at each other guiltily and confusedly._

"_Sakura-chan?" Naruto reached out toward her._

_She moved away from him, pushing Itachi's body away a little._

"_You can go back now," she muttered, her voice was thick with tears and was mumbled by Itachi's hair._

_Her Keepers looked at each other. Neji sighed and then nodded. Naruto closed his eyes tightly as she started screaming Itachi's name when they started to disappear._

"_Sakura!" Mrs. Yamanaka burst into the room._

"_What happened?!" Kakashi walked in, shocked. He looked at Itachi's dead body and fell onto his knees. "Who _did_ this?!"_

_Sakura didn't answer. She kept on her endless crying while hugging his neck, not wanting to let go. Mrs. Yamanaka pulled on Sakura._

"_Sakura, let go," she said, her tears rolled down her eyes. "He's gone."_

"_I _know_!" Sakura screamed. "Go away!"_

_She pushed Mrs. Yamanaka away from her and cried for the whole night._

-

"That's the entrance, I think," Kisame pointed to a big hole.

"It was a big clearing when we saw it from afar," Sasuke frowned.

"Maybe it's an illusion," Kisame guessed as he narrowed his eyes to look better.

Sasuke shrugged.

"We'll know sooner or later,"

Kisame nodded and took his sword.

"Ready?"

Sasuke nodded and they both walked forward cautiously.

-

_Jiraiya's face reddened in anger as Temari appeared the next day and told him the story._

"_He…" he was speechless. "He _tried_ to kill Sakura?!"_

_Temari nodded, her face was filled with disappointment._

"_That's why her Keepers killed him," she said. "I don't get why Sakura cries over him, though. My brother told me he had his foot on top of Sakura's chest with his katana in the air. Yet, she cries over him."_

_The King shook with fury. A toad appeared on his shoulder and muttered something to him. After a while he relaxed._

"_You know how Sakura is, Temari," he said. "Thank you."_

_Temari nodded and bowed. She walked out toward the door and then the wind came and engulfed her, then she was gone._

_Jiraiya leaned on his right hand and closed his eyes, frustrated._

"_My Lord,"_

_He opened his eyes and found Mrs. Yamanaka bowing before him._

"_What is it?"_

"_Sakura wants to talk to you,"_

_Jiraiya nodded and walked to her room as fast as he could._

"_Sakura?" he opened the door._

_Sakura screamed 'Daddy' and ran to hug him._

_Jiraiya closed the door and nothing more was heard._

_Kisame stood against a tree, his eyes were dark as he knew what happened and what had failed._

_He turned and jumped away toward the Headquarter, to tell about Uchiha Itachi's failure. The one person who was now known as 'Uchiha Itachi, the Traitor' in the Fire Country._

-

"I still don't get how they still want to hire an Uchiha after what happened," Kisame cut through a big banana tree.

Sasuke climbed over the fallen banana trunk and followed Kisame close by.

"I think it's because me and him don't grow up together," he said. "I was taken by Matsuo Tabi when I was eight. Our village got massacred; even our parents and the two of us had to move from village to village, from city to city to survive. One day, our luck ran out and we stumbled in a desert with no way out. The two of us fainted, but when I woke up he was gone and I was in Matsuo Tabi's care already."

"Hm," Kisame nodded.

He looked forward, his mind elsewhere but he kept on cutting down trees that were in their way.

"_Yes I killed everyone in the village. They wanted to take Sasuke and make him a sacrifice for the Uchiha God. It's dumb, so I had to take him away. They were in my way so I killed them. Even Mom…" _

In truth, Tobi, their leader, was the one that found the two Uchiha siblings in the desert. But Tobi told him that Sasuke wasn't breathing by the time he found them. He took only Itachi because he was the one with more chance of survival. Now, he wasn't so sure whether what Tobi said was true or false.

Because now, here he was with the brother of the man whose soul must be rotting in Hell.

-

Sakura opened her eyes to find she was in a jail. The place was dark except for a straight thin white line on the floor. She crawled forward but her hands jerked her body back. She looked at her right hand and slumped when she found it was chained to the wall. She crawled back and leaned on the wall.

"How I wish I didn't open 'Heaven's Gate'," she muttered, shaking her head. "Sasuke-kun… will he come and rescue me?"

She buried her head in her knees as she cried.

During that time, she remembered the time she spent with Itachi and the time she spent with Sasuke. Both were unforgettable. As she remembered her time with Itachi, she remembered what he told her when she got sucked into his Mangekyou.

"_Sorry, Sakura. I had to do my duty. But I will not kill you. Let them kill me, I will _not_ go back to my leader saying I was too cowardly to kill you." Itachi sighed and stroke Sakura's cheek. Even though she was in an illusion, it felt real._

"_We're not supposed to be feeling any emotion," Itachi smiled. "We're supposed to be brainwashed. But I'm really glad I accepted this mission even though it ended badly. Thanks to you, your Mother and Father, your faithful Keepers, and your loved ones around you I now know how it feels to be happy, to be sad, to feel pain, and to love."_

_Sakura cried and hugged him. He hugged her back tightly._

"_I'm really sorry Sakura," he said. "Don't let anybody know about this conversation except your Father." He paused. "And if by any chance, you happen to meet my younger brother, please tell him this and that I'm sorry I left him."_

_Sakura nodded and let go of him as he started to fade away._

"_I love you, Sakura," Itachi smiled. "I will see you again, so don't cry."_

Sakura sobbed at the memory and hugged herself tighter.

She was now confused.

Would Sasuke ever give her more love than the one Itachi gave her? Or was that too much to ask from him?

She knew she love Sasuke more than anything since the love she felt for Itachi was the love she'd felt toward her brother.

But Sasuke was more immature than Itachi was… and she was afraid that he would always make choices that involved hurting her.

She shook her head and the thought went away.

For the time being, she would just have faith.

Sasuke promised her. And she's going to trust him.

As she looked around in the darkness, for the first time, she didn't feel lonely.

Maybe because she could feel the presence of someone very familiar around her as she dozed off.

-

-

- - -

It was faster than expected but I spent most of the weekend making this anyways.

Hope you enjoy it, and CRY! Because Itachi's here :)

Thank you for all the supporting reviews. All the problems are way behind because I just watched Clannad :D

Haha, kidding. No, it's just because I've moved on. The past is past and we should look forward to the future.

"Keep moving forward" – Meet the Robinsons. (Originally Walt Disney's Quote)

**SPOILER**

Anyways, did any of you read the newest Naruto chapter from Onemanga??

I'm so pissed! Like, the damn guy Danzo got selected to be the 6th Hokage because Tsunade went into coma because she had to give all of her chakra to her slug to help the villagers.

At first, everyone agreed that KAKASHI should be next. Since he was the 4th's student, and the 4th was Jiraiya's and Jiraiya was the 3rd.

Then, this damned guy DANZO went the 3rd's philosophy is bad and bla, bla, bla. So his great-great-great student can't be Hokage cuz they'll be doing what he taught them.

I mean, if they don't want Kakashi to be one, then why not NARUTO?

I mean he rescued the village from Pein's attack and everyone was like celebrating (even Sakura hugged him), but they still don't _consider_ him? Maybe cuz he's still too little to be a Hokage…

**END SPOILER**

Anyways and anyhow,

Reviews are appreciated.

PSIt'sRainy.


	28. Death and Reinforcements

-

.Heaven's Gate: Princess.

-

-

- - -

Chapter Twenty-Six: Death and Reinforcements.

-

Sasuke walked in front as they entered the hole.

"Keep alert," Kisame warned. Sasuke nodded and they walked one step at a time, carefully.

Suddenly, the black shinobis came out of nowhere and started attacking them.

"Che!" Sasuke cursed. He jumped and dodged an arrow shot by one of the shinobis. He took a deep breath and yelled: "Katon, Gokakyu no jutsu!"

A big fireball shot out from his mouth and they burned the ninjas. Kisame ran toward the ninjas and swung his big sword. The bandage around the sword ripped and the sharp edges of the sword cut through the shinobis.

"Wow," Sasuke managed to mutter as he caught a glance at Kisame's sword.

"I know, I know," Kisame grinned.

"You're not _that_ cool," Sasuke said before he got to finish. Kisame pouted but continued killing and beating more of Kuno's ninjas.

It took a while until all the ninjas were completely on the ground.

"More would be coming," Sasuke huffed. "We should get out of here."

"Or get _in_ there," Kisame corrected.

Sasuke looked at the big hole and frowned.

"Doesn't seem right," he said. "Feels all weird."

"Illusion?" Kisame asked.

"The best guess,"

"Che, we're so dumb,"

"I don't think pointing that out is necessary,"

"Like brother, like…" Kisame paused, knowing he just said the wrong thing. "What I mean is that you and your brother are so alike. Arrogant."

"No need to point that out either," Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Why not? It's fun."

"You're crazy."

"Kai!" Kisame yelled.

Their surroundings blurred and then the real thing appeared. They were on the edge of a cliff and was about to fall.

"Damn!" Kisame cursed, shocked. He fell backwards onto a safer spot.

Sasuke looked down the cliff and smirked.

"Look," he pointed. "There they are."

Kisame crawled to the side and looked down. He nodded.

"They must've known we're here," he said as he stood up.

"The very reason why we should double the careful and cautious," Sasuke said. Kisame nodded and they both jumped down, grabbing onto trees, stopping to check the situation, and then finally landed on the ground.

"Let's go," Kisame grinned as they entered a cave. Sasuke nodded and walked a step forward.

Suddenly the cave shook and a rumbling noise was heard. Sasuke gasped as he looked up and saw a big square block coming down toward Kisame.

"Ki—"

Kisame looked up at the boulder. He didn't have time to blink or even realize what was coming.

With a loud 'boom', the square hit the ground, and blood splattered everywhere.

"Ah—" Sasuke gasped after a few seconds delay. His knees gave out and he was on the floor. His eyes looked empty and distant from the shock and loss. The tears were unable to drop from all the blow he just received.

It took hours until he got hold of himself. He stood up and continued walking in the cave. It went on endlessly but the tiredness had long left him.

-

Matsuo Tabi froze as he stared at the four Keepers standing in front of him. He looked around and frowned as he saw no sign of the Princess.

"The Princess is no longer a threat," Neji said. "You can ask your ninjas to leave now."

"What do you mean?" Matsuo Tabi frowned.

"She had said the words that released us from her body," Lee said.

"Where is she now?"

"Dying," Gaara's jaw tightened.

"Oh," Matsuo Tabi's expression changed.

"Where is Sasuke?" Suigetsu asked as he looked around. "He should be with the Princess, are they okay?"

"Thank you for your concern, but I'm afraid they will be useless now," Neji said. He turned to Naruto who nodded.

"Take her back safely," Lee patted Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto nodded and leaped off.

"Where are they?" Karin demanded, her voice rose in panic.

"Hideyoshi Kuno kidnapped her," Neji said. "He either don't know that we're out of her body, or he knows and he want us to go there so he can get us."

"You're Gods, he can't get you," Karin said, confused.

"But we can't harm him either," Neji said. "Lee, ask permission from the High Gods."

Lee nodded and then he was still.

"This world of yours and ours are confusing," Neji said. "The rules changes every time… and we're lucky enough if we are given the permission to harm Hideyoshi Kuno. The High Gods are fond of the Princess. They might be nice enough…"

"Then it would be a piece of cake," Karin smiled. "Sasuke won't even need to do anything."

Neji nodded.

"But… Sakura's attacked by another attack from her sickness when she was kidnapped," Neji said. "I hope the attack lessen so she won't suffer a lot. But she'd be dead by the end of tomorrow if the attack becomes regular."

Matsuo Tabi looked away at the sky for a second. And then he nodded to himself and turned toward Suigetsu.

"Go," he said. Suigetsu grinned and nodded and leaped away.

"What is the meaning of this?" Gaara frowned.

"We'll help you rescue the Princess and fight off Kuno's men," Matsuo Tabi smiled. "After all, she's no longer a danger."

"She has _never_ been one," Gaara growled, furious.

Matsuo Tabi nodded once.

"Go with the red hair, Juugo," he said. "Karin, go with the black hair."

"My name's Gaara," Gaara snarled, angry. "He's Lee and this is Neji."

Matsuo Tabi nodded.

"Go, Gaara," Neji said. "Be nice."

Gaara rolled his eyes and leaped off, followed by Juugo. Lee and Karin leaped off also, toward the Western side of the town.

"I hope you do understand that the Princess has _never_ been a threat since the beginning," Neji said. "You're just being a coward. She has done so much for the country. Even the High Gods believes she could bring peace to the world."

"I'm mistaken, then," Matsuo Tabi nodded. "I'm sorry."

"You better mean that," Neji said. "Your oh-so-wise behavior has beginning to annoy us."

"Us?" Matsuo Tabi smiled.

"The Gods," Neji narrowed his eyes. "Don't look for trouble with us, or the Princess, or the country. We know you wanted peace, but you should trust her since the beginning and really become our ally."

Matsuo Tabi nodded.

"I think I'll be able to understand the more time I spend here," he said. "Now, shall we?"

Neji sighed and then nodded. They both leaped off toward the Southern side of the country.

-

-

- - -

I'm so sorry the chapters have been crappy! THIS ONE IS THE CRAPPIEST!

I'm so sorryyyy…

I really want to try and finish before next week. But I think it's impossible.

Until next chapter.

Day-Dreamer Dango.


	29. Land of the Dead

-

.Heaven's Gate: Princess.

-

-

- - -

Chapter Twenty-Seven: Land of the Dead.

-

Sasuke walked on. His surroundings had changed but he paid no attention. All he had in mind now was how easy the man who had told him the history of his brother died and Sakura.

He walked out of the cave since hours ago, but Kuno's headquarter was still halfway to go. He was now in the forest, it was starting to get dark and the sky was orange. His eyes showed only emptiness.

"So weak, Sasuke,"

He froze. He looked around slowly and saw nothing. He managed to shrug and then continued his zombie walk.

"If you're this weak and desperate, you won't be able to save Sakura,"

Sasuke turned around abruptly. But no one was there.

"Who is it?!" he yelled. "I don't have time for games."

"Stupid brother,"

"I… tachi?" Sasuke gaped as he saw his brother made his way toward him. "Is this an illusion?"

Itachi sighed and he walked nearer. He frowned when he saw Sasuke closer, and then he grinned and laughed out loud.

"Look at you!" he laughed. "Already so big. Last time I saw you, you're so tiny!"

"Are you here to make fun of me?" Sasuke snapped. "I have no time for jokes, besides, you should be dead."

"Well, welcome to the Land of the Dead,"

"Land of the… _what_?!"

"_You_'re not dead," Itachi sighed. "I am, but you are in a place where the dead walks."

"You're serious?" Sasuke gaped.

"No, I'm kidding," Itachi rolled his eyes.

"Yo, Itachi!"

"Kisame," Itachi nodded when he saw his teammate walked toward them.

"Kisame?" Sasuke's eyes widened in shock. "But… he's…"

"I told you the dead walks,"

"So… you're not kidding?"

"I don't have time for your dumbness, Sasuke," Itachi sighed. "You have to hurry."

"I know," Sasuke looked forward. "Sakura's waiting for me."

"So you finally made up your mind that you love her?" Itachi looked at him.

Sasuke looked back at his brother and nodded.

"Will you help me?" he asked.

"I'll go with you until we reach the end of this place," Itachi looked forward as well.

"I'm coming, too," Kisame grinned. Itachi nodded and he started walking.

"Sakura's all grown up now, huh?" Itachi sighed. His eyes were distant.

"Remembering the past?" Sasuke looked at his brother, reading the look in his eyes.

"I wish I could see her," Itachi said. He sighed and then turned to Sasuke.

Sasuke looked back at him and then at Kisame who was humming to himself.

"I will take care of her," Sasuke smiled. "Don't worry."

"You will," Itachi nodded. "She's a good kid. She's not someone you can hurt easily."

"I know,"

"You will really take care of her?"

"Yes."

"Thank you,"

"We've reached the end of the forest," Kisame said. He turned to Sasuke and grinned.

"I'll see you later, Kisame," Sasuke grinned back, Kisame nodded and hi-fived him.

"Take care, Sasuke," Itachi said. He looked at Sasuke and flicked his forehead, the way he used to when they were both small.

Sasuke cursed but then he looked up at his older brother and smiled.

"I'll see you around, nii-chan," he said.

Itachi nodded and patted Sasuke's head.

"Be a good boy and save the one person we all love," Itachi smiled. "Come back this way on your way home, okay?"

"Yeah," Sasuke nodded. "I will."

"Then this won't be the goodbye just yet," Itachi smiled.

"No," Sasuke nodded, agreeing. "It won't."

"Take care, Sasuke," he said. He pushed Sasuke forward into the sun. Sasuke was about to yell at him but when he looked back into the forest, his brother was gone.

"Later, Itachi," he smiled.

He walked forward toward the main house of Hideyoshi Kuno where Sakura waited for him.

-

Sasuke was walking when he suddenly caught glimpse of something yellow moving in the bushes. He stopped and had his hand on his katana.

Then, that something jumped out and he gasped.

"You—" he gasped, shocked.

And then he grinned.

-

-

- - -

Done! This is sort of dedicated to **Tiger Priestess **who sort of requested in one of the earlier reviews of this story that I should have a conversation between Sasuke and Itachi. Although it's not so good, I still like it.

Thanks for all the reviews and support,

Day-Dreamer Dango.


	30. Sakura and the Seal

-

.Heaven's Gate: Princess.

-

-

- - -

Chapter Twenty-Eight: Sakura and the Seal.

-

The door opened with a loud bang. Sakura jumped and looked up, panic crossed her feature. She narrowed her eyes as she tried to look at the person standing at the door as the bright light shone behind the person. He grunted as he looked at her and grabbed her by the elbow.

"What are you doing?!" Sakura screamed, panicked.

He answered with a scoff as he dragged her out of her cell. She groaned as she tried to punch off the person. But she had been exhausted and they had fed her nothing other than water and a small piece of hard bread.

"Let go of _me_!" Sakura shrieked. She kicked off the man's shins and he screamed. His hand let go of her and she hurriedly stood up and ran toward the opposite direction, back toward the cell. She screamed when suddenly a hand grabbed her hair and pulled her down. "_No_!!!"

"Troublesome little _pink_ rat!" the man grunted. He dragged her but this time he pulled on her hair. She screamed and cried and tears rolled down her eyes at the pain but the man paid no attention to her.

"Why does it have to be so hard, dear Princess?"

The man threw Sakura away and she hit the wall from the impact. She bit her lower lip so she didn't scream in pain. She looked up and saw Hideyoshi Kuno from her blurred teary vision.

"Now, I am starting to wonder about your Keepers and those you protect and love back home," Hideyoshi Kuno sighed. He sat down on his seat and Sakura had just realized that a while back the rough ground had changed into a carpeted wooden floor. As Sakura looked around, she saw that the room was covered by expensive ornaments that her Ministers had.

But of course, Hideyoshi Kuno _was_ one of her Father's Ministers that wanted King's power.

"So," Hideyoshi Kuno looked at her, "how is it going to be? I am really wondering, Princess. How come no one's come to rescue yet?"

"They're not _that_ stupid to fall into your trap, Kuno," Sakura spat.

"Oh," Hideyoshi Kuno looked shocked, "but people _do_ crazy stuffs to save their loved ones. Well, that's what usually happens. But maybe your people, your Keepers, and your Uchiha don't really care about you."

Sakura looked down and shut her eyes tight.

"Well, it really is sad, dear Princess," Hideyoshi Kuno sighed. "If they don't come, then I don't have any use of you anymore. But I would like to see you die slowly and painfully. After being chased off your Kingdom by your Father who think he's so wise and powerful, I would just like to see how he'd react when he sees your rotten corpse…" he frowned and then grinned evilly. "Have your Father not known anything about you being kidnapped? Wow, Sakura-_chan_, turns out even your own Father cares nothing about you. Maybe secretly they hate you because you _are_ the one who killed your own Mother."

"Shut _up_!" Sakura screamed. She covered her ears and started sobbing.

"Poor Princess," Hideyoshi Kuno sighed. He turned to the man that dragged her here and snapped his fingers. The man walked toward her and took her by the waist and dragged her away back to her cell.

"Sasuke…" Sakura sobbed. "Help me…"

-

"Well," Hideyoshi Kuno opened the door to her cell. She shifted and looked up, too tired as she just woke up and too weak to move from the diet she had to do, "time's up, _Princess_."

Sakura looked up at him. She was scared, but then… she felt as if she got nothing to lose. Just the disappointment. But she was also proud of her Keepers and her country; even though she did want to be rescued… she was _somehow_ proud they didn't. Maybe because that meant they don't need her anymore… that they can go on by themselves even when their King was off somewhere else…

"I assure you," Hideyoshi Kuno grinned, "it will be as painful as it gets."

Sakura stared at his hands as they went through his drawers. Then, he took out a long white string with Sakura petals decoration stuck on the sides of it.

"What is that?" she asked as her eyes stared fixed on the thing.

"It's a Seal," Hideyoshi Kuno walked toward her and she automatically took steps back.

"Seal?" Sakura frowned.

"Here is how it works," he stretched the Seal and it was now about thirty centimeters long. "Once I stick it on your skin, your skin will automatically absorb it and then only the petals are visible. The string is already making its way toward your heart when the petals disappeared one by one. Then, when the last petal is gone, the string will go around your heart and crush it. Doesn't it sound painful? You'll be feeling the string go all the way to your heart, I don't know how it feels but they assure me it is extremely painful and uncomfortable," he grinned, "and by the way, it is specially made for _you_. That is why it's Sakura petals, you see."

Sakura stared at the Seal. Horror washed all the color on her face but there was nothing she could do. She was too weak to fight, and nobody would come to rescue her.

"Now, should we have you see the Sakura trees one last time before you go through the extreme torture?" Hideyoshi Kuno smiled.

Sakura looked at him from the Seal. She smiled back forcefully and then nodded.

"Let's go, then," he said. She nodded and walked behind him. She turned her head a little bit and saw the big man who had always drag her from her cell walked behind her.

She smiled with relief and happiness when she saw the blue sky filled with white clouds. Then, she saw the Sakura trees covered the small space of the greenings.

"Enjoying the scenery?" Hideyoshi Kuno asked after a while. Sakura turned to him and nodded. He nodded back at her and took out the Seal. She looked at the Seal and then looked away, she slowly measured how much chakra she had; whether it was enough for her to at least give him and the man one big blow so she would have the time to run. She grinned and nodded to herself knowing it was.

She turned to him and looked at him as he walked nearer. She looked around and saw the big man was standing right behind Hideyoshi Kuno. She held back a smile as she knew one punch would bring both of these guys down.

Hideyoshi Kuno reached out toward her and she hurriedly bent down and grabbed his hand. He gasped and turned to the big man who hurried made a move, he was about to go around Hideyoshi when Sakura hurriedly gathered all of her chakra to her right fist and punched Hideyoshi hard on the stomach. He gasped and got thrown backward and hit the man. Sakura grinned and hurriedly ran toward the forest.

"Troublesome little brat!" he spat as he wheezed and gasped from the punch, turned out her chakra was still not enough that it didn't crush his bones. He turned to the man who stood up with much effort and pointed toward the direction she was running. "Give her a good beating before you bring her back!"

The man nodded and dashed toward her. Sakura looked back and gasped when she saw him got nearer and nearer.

"Dammit!" she cursed. "Still not strong enough!"

The man caught up with her even though she pushed her legs to go faster. He grabbed her by the hair again and was about to hit her body to the ground.

"Not gonna happen!" Sakura yelled. She took out the kunai she had on her kimono sleeve and cut her hair hurriedly. She fell to the ground but she landed quite easily since she wasn't on the impact from the man anymore.

"You've been enough trouble!" the man yelled. He caught her waist and pinned her to the ground, then he started beating her. She screamed and tried to push him away but it was useless. When he felt it was enough, he stopped and carried her back to Hideyoshi Kuno who spat once he saw her.

"That is it!" he yelled. He took out the Seal and walked toward her. "Hold her tight."

Sakura looked at him through blurred, teary vision. She sobbed because of the pain and the feeling of betrayal.

"Sasuke…" she sobbed between the tears and hiccups.

Hideyoshi Kuno walked nearer and nearer with a big grin across his face. Then, suddenly someone threw an explosive kunai right in front of Sakura. They all stared at the kunai for a few seconds.

"Jump away!" Hideyoshi yelled, shocked.

The man jumped away, dragging Sakura with him and they both fell onto the ground when the kunai exploded.

"Ugh!" Hideyoshi coughed. "Who dare…!"

He paused when he saw Naruto stood right in front of him; he stared down at him with cold blue eyes.

"How dare you ruin Sakura's pretty little face!!" he yelled. He punched down and was about to hit Hideyoshi Kuno when the big man suddenly got in the way and he ended up crushing the man's shoulder.

The man screamed and heaved, but he managed to turn to Hideyoshi and told him to run before he fainted on the ground.

"Dude is so weak," Naruto looked at the man, sighing. He turned to Hideyoshi who started running toward Sakura.

"Sakura is going to die!" Hideyoshi screamed. He took out the Seal and ran faster toward her.

The smoke disappeared and he gasped.

Sakura wasn't on the ground like he thought she should be.

She was in the hands of someone he thought he'd never seen again.

Sasuke held Sakura tight, not planning to ever let go.

And she was feeling just right as if nothing had happened, although the pain was clear, but she felt okay…

Because she knew they still cared about her.

Because she knew _he_ still cared about her.

And she closed her eyes,

And she knew nothing could go wrong now.

-

-

- - -

It's way better than anything before, right???

Although Sakura is really suffering here… --' hhh, I make her suffer so bad here…

Well, more reviews are appreciated,

Have a great summer guys, my school starts next week on Monday T..T so I might not update for a looong time again.

Eh, sorry I haven't updated for a long time, too before. I'd just moved and it's kinda hard to get to the laptop.

Day-Dreamer Dango.


	31. The Easy Death of Hideyoshi Kuno

-

.Heaven's Gate: Princess.

-

-

- - -

Chapter Twenty-Nine: The Easy Death of Hideyoshi Kuno.

-

Sasuke stood up and glared at the man standing in the middle of the field, now naked without anyone protecting his exposed easy targeted body. Naruto was in rage as he crouched behind the man. His orange chakra blazed furiously, outlining the shape of his body, making a shape of a Phoenix.

Hideyoshi Kuno clicked his tongue, knowing that he was, indeed, in a very messy situation right now. His eyes looked at the two furious men that were here to protect the Princess and to kill him, and then they stopped at the pink-haired girl leaning on a big boulder of stone. He grinned, now he wasn't afraid of Death; as long as he knew she would die, he would not worry.

He drew his sword and snatched a scroll from behind his kimono. Then, he hurriedly cut a bit of his skin and let the blood drop on the scroll.

"Naruto!" Sasuke screamed as he dashed toward Kuno. Naruto screamed and jumped toward the man.

Suddenly, big gust of wind came and pushed both of them away, blocking the view. Naruto cursed as he fell on his head on the ground. Sasuke drew his sword and stabbed it to the ground, stopping him from getting blown away farther.

"The Summoning Jutsu!" Sasuke yelled, furious. When the wind was finished, he sprinted toward the man now standing in the middle of the field. "Naruto!"

Naruto nodded and dashed toward the man hurriedly before anything weird happened.

Sasuke yelled as he stabbed his sword into Hideyoshi Kuno. Naruto screamed as his claws cut through the man.

They heaved heavily from the rage and turned back to the man now lying unmoving on the ground. The red that came out off his body made a pool of crimson lake around him.

"That was…" Sasuke frowned, shocked. "Easy."

Naruto frowned and walked toward the dead body. He knelt down and looked at the face intently.

"It is him, though," he said.

"I thought Hideyoshi Kuno would be someone stronger," Sasuke said.

"Maybe he was just bluffing about everything, maybe the ones good are his ninjas," Naruto guessed.

Sasuke turned to Sakura who stayed limp in front of the boulder. He panicked and ran toward her as fast as he could. Could Kuno do something to her while the wind was distracting both him and Naruto?

"Sakura!" he screamed, Naruto jumped, shocked by the sudden scream and looked at Sakura; now worrying the same thing.

Sakura's eyelids fluttered open and she smiled a tired smile at Sasuke. She raised his hand and he took it once he arrived in front of her.

"You okay?" he asked, checking whether something was off or wrong, but nothing showed and he sighed with relief.

Sakura smiled and looked at Naruto who hurriedly hugged her once he got to her.

"I'm so glad…" he cried. "What would I do if you died?"

Sakura smiled and hugged him tightly.

"You'll do fine," she muttered.

"Sakura, you're okay now, though," Naruto wiped off his tears. "You won't leave us."

Sakura smiled and shrugged.

"Let's go home," she reached out for Sasuke who carried her bridal style. He exchanged a worried glance with Naruto but they both ignored the uneasy feeling. She was okay now, and that was what matter.

As they walked back toward Konoha, they didn't know what Sakura knew and what made Hideyoshi Kuno let them kill him easily. Sakura closed her eyes and rested. Thirteen sakura petals from the Seal were on the back of her neck, covered by her long hair. The very petals that shortened her life span to thirteen minutes.

During the distraction, Kuno's clone moved to Sakura and stuck the Seal to the back of her head. Sakura was too weak to even scream or fight back, but somehow she wasn't really afraid knowing that her life would end soon.

"Sasuke-kun," she whispered.

Sasuke looked down at her, smiling warmly; something that had never happen in years.

"Yes?"

"I love you,"

"I do, too," he smiled.

He looked up at Naruto who had been grinning the whole time.

"What?" he made a face.

"Nothing," Naruto looked away, grinning.

Sakura giggled at the small talk and closed her eyes again.

_Hey, Haruno._

_What? You call me in a really bad time._

_I know._

_You're dying._

_I know._

_And nothing can save you, not even the Gods because… _boy_, they're one heck of a selfish bunch. You done so much for them but they just can't be bothered to move to help you._

_I know, and it's okay._

Haruno sighed.

_These people would do fine without me._

_I guess so._

_Besides,_

*smile*

_What?_

_Do you believe in afterlife, Haruno?_

_Afterlife?_

_Yeah, I really think we would _all_ meet again one day, _someday_ in the future when we are all reborn._

_If you say so._

_What? You don't agree._

_No, I _want _to agree. But it sounds ridiculous._

_So you're saying the existence of Gods is normal? They caused reincarnation. You should believe._

_Point taken, I _do_ believe then._

*laugh*

_I'll see you in afterlife then, Sakura._

_Yeah, you will._

_Goodbye, Sakura._

_Goodbye, Haruno._

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura opened her tired eyes. "Are we almost at Konoha?"

"No, I promised my brother I'd bring you through the forest,"

"Itachi-nii?" Sakura frowned.

Sasuke smiled and nodded.

"Hey, I'm back!" Sasuke yelled.

It took a few seconds for Itachi and Kisame to appear. Sakura's eyes widened in shock, she stared at the warm dark eyes for a long time. Then, she reached out for his hands and grabbed them tight once she held them.

"You've been such a good girl, haven't you Sakura?" Itachi smiled.

Sakura smiled and nodded. The tears didn't come because she know she'd soon be with him, they came out because she knew her time with Sasuke and the others she loved in the world would soon be over.

Both Itachi and Kisame knew her end was near. So they let them through faster. In less than a minute, they were out of the forest. Sasuke looked back at his brother and frowned.

"You should just hurry back to Konoha," Itachi smiled. He looked at Sakura and bowed. "I'll see you soon, Princess."

Sakura smiled and nodded.

Sasuke turned and started jumping back toward Konoha, followed closely by Naruto.

"Sasuke-kun,"

"Yes?"

"Are we almost there?"

"Yes, in less than five minutes."

From afar, from the horizon, the top of the Palace was seen; the sky had lost its dark color and the blue had returned.

The war was over.

-

-

- - -

Yes, it would end sad. You guys must be wondering why it takes Sasuke so long to get to Sakura and it take them so fast to go back home, the answer is the ninjas he had to fight, the slow walk with Kisame, and the time that he spent in the forest.

I am starting to wonder why the reviews are so slow, either my story is getting crappy or people are just busy. Anyways, I promise you guys a great ending and Epilogue (:

Well, reviews are appreciated,

Summer.


	32. End

-

.Heaven's Gate: Princess.

-

-

- - -

Chapter Thirty: The End.

-

_(Sasuke's Point Of View)_

Sakura felt warm in my hands but I had this odd uneasy feeling deep in my chest that warned me her warmth will no longer be there.

I dashed faster and Konoha was seen in less than three minutes. I looked at Naruto who looked back at me; somehow I knew he had the same uneasy feeling as me as he looked down at Sakura whose breath was slowing down.

"Thank God!" Ino ran toward us once she saw us approaching the gate. "Sakura's back!" she yelled and soon uproars were heard.

"Sakura, we're back," I whispered to her gently.

Her eyes moved and I could see her two emerald orbs looked around tiredly at the crowds running toward us, most of them were crying.

Ino hugged her, although a bit awkwardly because I still had her in my arms, and cried like she was dead already. Neji and the other Gods looked relieved, Lee was crying waterfalls with all the emotion he felt.

Gaara walked toward Naruto and smiled a small smile. Naruto grinned at him.

After a long while, the two of us and the Gods were finally alone.

I brought her to the secret garden that was now destroyed. Sakura looked around at the place and then turned to Neji.

"Can somebody up there make this place as good as before?" she asked.

Neji nodded and looked up, closed his eyes, and then the garden was suddenly as good as before. All the burnt woods, trees, and grasses returned to their green state and the tombstone wasn't scratched at all.

"Thank you," she smiled. She looked at them and asked them to come closer.

She touched each of their hands and smiled weakly.

"We'll see each other soon," she said. "I want to be alone with Sasuke-kun now if you don't mind."

The Gods looked at each other and then nodded at her.

Naruto gave me a "sick" look and then disappeared along with his friends into the house.

Something bad was coming…

I was certain of it…

"Sasuke-kun," she called out, her voice weak.

"Yes?"

"I love you,"

"I do, too," I said.

Silence… Such an uncomfortable silence… I hated it. Every second of silence that passed…

She wouldn't die, now would she? No. She was save now. Those Gods up there wouldn't be that bad to let her go this soon, I mean… she _was _the one going to help them gain peace for the world.

"Do you believe in after life?"

"What?!" I snapped, shocked. "Why do you ask that?"

No…

"My life is going to be over soon, Sasuke-kun," her voice shook.

Then, right then, everything fell apart.

"Sakura, this is seriously no time for a joke," I looked at her.

She looked up at me and touched my cheek. So warm… No way would she die soon.

"Sakura," I touched her hand and grabbed it tight. "You're going to be okay, nothing bad is going to happen to you."

"Death _isn't_ a bad thing to start with, Sasuke-kun," she said, her eyes looked away at the beautiful garden now filled with the fragrance of the Sakura flowers. "What bad… I guess is leaving things undone, unfinished."

"We should get Ino," I said as I stood up.

"No," she touched my chest, stopping me. "I want to spend my last minutes here."

She looked up at me and her tears filled both of her beautiful eyes.

She was going to die. She was going to go away. I would never see her again.

_This_ body I was holding would soon be underground, rotting away as the time passed by, rotting away with the memories that most people had of her. She would soon be forgotten by those who had just heard her name and not know her. Such sacrifices she made… such little time she had.

NO! She was NOT going to go!

"Sakura, we should really have Ino check on you," I said, trying to hide the panic I felt. "I mean…"

"Sasuke-kun, do you love me?" she asked.

I looked down on her. Trying to fill my heart with everything I saw in her face. The flawlessness of her feature…

"Yes," I answered, my voice thick from holding back the tears.

"Say it," she said, her eyes begging. "Please."

_When would she closed her eyes and go away? _The question filled me up again and again and a sick feeling came to me. She was so healthy a week ago. We were kissing and hugging and loving each other and all that was about to end?

"I love you," I said.

She smiled at me and the tears rolled down both of her eyes fast.

Then, I lost it.

I pulled her fragile body and crashed her into a tight hug. She was sobbing, my right shoulder was wet with all the tears she shed.

I buried my face deep in her shoulder and cried the tears I had been holding back.

"Don't leave me…" I begged.

"I'm so sorry," she cried, her voice barely audible. "I don't want to go…"

Again, it hit me. She was going to go soon, I could do nothing to stop it; even the Gods didn't want to stop and she was still slipping away from me fast.

Her breath slowed down and I felt my heart stopped for a mere second when I felt it.

"Sakura?" I looked at her.

Her eyes were closing!

"I'm so tired, Sasuke-kun," she muttered, sounding so tired.

"I know," I held back the sobs. I was going to be strong for her. She… had been strong for me. Her last minutes were just around the corner and I wasn't going to be the weak one.

_I love you. I love you. I love you._ I screamed the words in my heart. I looked at her. Fragile. Weak. Beautiful. Something that would forever be in my heart, something that would never go away…

_You'll see them again._

I froze and realized that Naruto had joined in the cry, I had a feeling that the Gods were also crying inside the house but they would see her soon when she entered Heaven. His voice sounded thick with the tears as well. I looked down at Sakura and smiled.

"Sakura," I called out to her.

"Yes?" she said, tiredly.

"Do you believe in afterlife?" I asked, smiling.

Her tired eyes opened and they smiled at me.

"Yes," she nodded.

"I do, too," I said. "We would see each other soon, okay? So none of us should worry or be afraid."

_Be strong for her_.

Naruto's words reminded me on how strong she had been for me all this time. Now was my turn.

Her tears returned and she reached out tiredly to me. I took her hand and kissed her, one last time…

"I'll see you soon, then," she smiled at me once I pulled off.

I nodded at her and hugged her.

Through her shoulder I could see the Sakura petals fell down toward the earth; covering the air with pink.

"Sakura, look," I shook her, amazed by the view. "The Sakura petals are falling down. They're so beautiful. It looked like pink snow."

She didn't respond. Her heartbeat had stopped. Her breathing on my neck had stopped.

I looked forward at the pink snow and heard broken sobs. Then I realized that those sobs were coming from me.

I hugged her tighter to me, but my eyes never left the pink snow saying goodbye to her and to the world as they withered toward the ground.

"_Sasuke-kun, I love you."_

The Princess of Fire Country, Haruno Sakura, died that day on March the 3rd.

-

-

- - -

I almost cried writing this so I hope the emotion reach you guys.

Reviews are appreciated,

.


	33. Future

-

.Heaven's Gate: Princess.

-

-

- - -

Epilogue: Future.

-

A little girl walked up to a hill where the palace used to stand five years ago. The ruins of the palace were all still there, including burnt trees and grey ashes that would once in a while get blown away by the wind. But there was too much of the ashes that five years of wind wasn't able to blow all of them away.

The girl walked to the place where the secret garden of the Princess once stood. She looked around and then her eyes stopped at two tombstones standing tall in the middle of the ashes and burnt trees.

"Go and pay respect, Natsu," Ino stood behind the girl, pushing the girl's back softly.

"Would the Princess really be reborn, mama?" Natsu looked up at her mother.

Ino smiled and walked up to the tombstones.

"I really believe so," she said as she knelt down in front of the stones.

"Where are the Gods, mama?" Natsu asked as she prayed in front of the stones.

"They're not far at all, Natsu-chan," blond hair popped up behind the burnt trees, clear blue warm eyes stared at the little blond girl.

"Really?" Natsu looked up at Naruto who grinned at her. "You know everything, huh?"

"And why is that wrong?" Naruto frowned. "You make it sound bad."

"Mama said you're not that good of a guy," Natsu turned her head around and continued her prayer.

"You said that?" Naruto cried fake tears as he looked at Ino who stuck her tongue out.

"Let's just pray, dear," Ino smiled at her daughter warmly. "You're here to do that too, aren't you?" she turned to Naruto who grinned widely. He nodded and knelt down next to the girls.

"The others are coming as well," he said.

"We're here," Neji jumped down from the remains of the tall wall. "Lee, hurry up! Where the hell is Gaara?"

"Eits!" Naruto covered Natsu's ears. "Such word, not suitable for someone as young as our 'summer' here."

"Shush!" Ten-ten appeared suddenly next to Ino. "We're here to pray for her and her mother, you guys better not make such big noises."

"He's not here?" Gaara looked around.

"He'll come on his own," Naruto smiled as he looked at the tombstone on the right.

The others nodded and started praying for the Princess named Haruno Sakura and her mother, the Queen; Tsunade.

At the same time, they told her stories about their life so far and how they believed a better future would come to the country and to the world; her sacrifice, in the end, wasn't such a waste.

The High Gods didn't even want to bother to help them out when they begged them to revive her, then they asked if they would allow her to reincarnate, and they refused as well. Sasuke seemed to lose his will to live for a few months after Sakura's death and the Gods' rejection, all he did was eat and drink and sleep.

Then, the Keepers begged them to let her reincarnate in the same time with Sasuke once he died. The price was that they weren't allowed to return to Heaven and their immortality was taken. But they didn't mind, because they all knew they'd be reborn together with the one girl they all love.

-

Naruto: _Sakura-chan, we're all okay here. You don't have to worry about the future because we'd all be okay. The peace must be coming so there's nothing to worry about. Just enjoy your time floating around in the space and we'll be with you as soon as we die._

_I love you and I miss you._

-

Neji: _Hey Sakura. Life's fine here. I wish you enjoy your time being the star up there and not get too bored. I miss you but I'm sure we'll meet again soon enough._

-

Gaara: _I miss you and I love you. We'll see each other again soon. Don't worry, Sakura, the future is out there and peace is somewhere in there._

-

Lee: _Sakura-san, all is okay down here. Everyone is hanging on and Fire Country is doing okay. We'll see each other again soon. I love you._

-

Ino: _Pig, I got nothing to say really, just I miss you and I'll see you soon enough._

-

Night came and the stars shone like fireflies in a dark field. Uchiha Sasuke walked through the field of ashes and then sat down in front of the tombstones, brushing his hand against the one on the right.

"Life has been good, Sakura," he said. "We'll see each other soon, so don't worry."

He looked up and smiled at a face smiling back at him whose face was carved with a fusion of different emotions. She stretched out her slim, white hand and stroked his cheek with love.

"I love you," Sasuke smiled, reaching out to her. She took his hand and nodded. Transparent tears rolled down both of her pale cheeks, those tears dropped toward the ground but disappeared before it hit the grey ashes. He looked at her sad face for a second and then looked up at the stars.

"_I'll wait for you_,"

Sasuke smiled and nodded. He then let go of her hand and stepped back once. She nodded back at her and then looked up at the dark sky dotted white with the stars. Her green eyes closed and her body disappeared.

_I'll see you next life. I love you._

Sasuke smiled again and then he turned around, walking away without looking back.

The stars, that day, smiled down on him and her, somehow knowing their story was yet to end.

-

In a Fire Country, there was a story of a Princess loved by the people and loved by the Gods, a Princess with Gods as her Keepers and a Princess who received the love of a cold-hearted assassin.

Then, she died and he lived. The Keepers stayed as mortals, exchanging their immortalities for her sake and for a wish.

A wish that in the distant future, they would all be reincarnated together at the same time, hoping they'd find an ending better than this.

The Princess, the Assassin, and the Keepers would all be together again and suddenly, the future didn't seem to be that far away.

-

_I love you Sasuke-kun. We'll see each other again soon._

_I love you, too, Sakura. And we will._

_Hey, what about us?!_

_Shut up Dobe, of course you'll be there too._

_A promise to meet again in the future, let's make it._

_Scared that you'll get left behind, Lee?_

_Don't be mean, Neji._

_Let's just make the promise._

_Thanks, Gaara._

_NEXT TIME WE MEET, WE'LL HAVE A BETTER LIFE AND A BETTER EVERYTHING. WE'LL SEE EACH OTHER AGAIN, IT'S A PROMISE!_

-

The sky smiled on them.

Finally,

It's the end.

And a new start will begin…

Soon.

-

-

- - -

This is the end of Heaven's Gate: Princess, guys.

I hope more reviews would come.

I think I'll make a sequel but I'm not sure.

Thank you for all that has gone through the story with me and coping with all the bad grammars and kinda lame story line.

I love you all and I thank you.

.

.Fly.

Day-Dreamer Dango.

And all the other penname I had changed :)


	34. NEWS

NEWS:

Sequel to HG: Princess is up ^^

I just got the idea and wanted to put it down, although the update afterwards might take a long while, and I mean it.

So, feel free to check it out and please review it. I am somehow slow in reviews nowadays.

Peace,

iSilhouette


End file.
